


More Than He Bargained For

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry shit develops, M/M, Mutual Pining, Otabek is 20, Otaburi, Physical Abuse, Pre confirmed bad boy beka, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, There's sin okay, Yuri is 17, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, forgot the most important tags, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: Yuri made one mistake. One. But, since it resulted in police bringing him home, his parents put their foot down. Now, he's being sent away for the summer to learn his place. He'll be staying with the Altin family and learning from their son, Otabek.Aka, the one where Yuri is a rebellious shit and ends up spending the summer with Otabek and falling in love and shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a new reader, hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> If you're an old reader, I'M SORRY OKAY I'M A FUCKING SLUT FOR THIS SHIP AND MY OTHER WORKS WERE ON HOLD ANYWAY DON'T KILL ME!

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 1:

“This is fucking stupid,” uttered Yuri, but it was loud enough for his mother to hear, earning him a deadly glare from the rearview mirror. Though his father was sound asleep in the passenger seat, she was alert as ever, driving them exactly 55 miles per hour to the airport.

The car hummed quietly as it carried Yuri to his death sentence. Okay, it wasn’t a death sentence, but it might as well have been. He was being shipped off to Almaty for the summer to stay with his parent’s friends, the Altins. It was retarded. Apparently, the Altins had a son, Ota-something, and he was the definition of perfect. Yuri’s parents thought he could learn a thing or two from Ota-whoever. Stupid.

When they arrived at the airport, Yuri’s father jolted awake mid-snore, inhaling abruptly and making a sound like a pig. His mother rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Let’s go,” she snapped. She always barked orders like she was queen of the fucking world.

Reluctantly, Yuri climbed out of his seat, going around to the other side of the car and grabbing his luggage.

He stood off to the side, watching with narrowed eyes as his parents checked in both him and his baggage. His father was filling out a form for the bags whilst his mother was on the phone with Mrs. Altin, ensuring he’d be getting picked up from the airport right on time.

“Remember,” she said sharply, “this isn’t a punishment.”

Right. Punishment involved revoking his cellphone and disconnecting his laptop from the Wi-Fi for a month. _That_ was punishment. This was torture.

“Whatever,” he retorted. Though he had more to say, he didn’t have the energy to mouth off right now.

“We’re doing this because we love you,” said his father.

Whilst what his mother had said deserved a verbal rebuttal, that didn’t, so he simply huffed and looked away.

Once they reached security, his parents couldn’t go any further. They hugged him goodbye, told him to have fun, and then left.

After clearing security, he boarded the plane, making sure to get a window seat so he could take sky view pictures for Instagram.

The plane engine roared to life, and it resonated within him that this was really happening. His parents were sending him away because of one fucking mistake.

Yuri had always been rebellious. That was just factual. His parents were too strict for his taste, or anyone’s taste for that matter. Growing up, he had to turn in his phone by 9:00 p.m., and he wouldn’t receive it back until after breakfast the next morning. His social media—that his parents knew about—was monitored heavily by his mother, and he wasn’t allowed to put a password on his laptop. Not to mention she watched him like a damn hawk every time they were in the same room, and she wondered why he locked himself in his room all the time. In short, he had no privacy, and that only made him sneaky. Strict parents created sneaky children, and sneaky children traveled in packs. It was easier that way. Everyone knew the routines, knew how to fake hanging out with three-way phone calls when a parent called, etc. Unfortunately, Yuri started hanging out with the “wrong” sneaky children his junior year of high school, and it didn’t end well.

Only a few weeks prior to the whole mess, Yuri snuck out of the house late at night to meet with some of his friends. They had gathered together in an alleyway where they were drinking beer and spraying graffiti art on the stone walls. Needless to say, they got caught. The only thing that saved Yuri was that it was his first offence, and he was a minor. He was taken home and turned into his parents. In that moment, he’d wished he’d been taken to prison rather than home, as he knew his mother would have punishments much worse in store. Sure enough, he had everything taken away, and he had no life for the rest of the school year. Right before school ended, he was informed he was going to be shipped off for the whole summer, meaning he had two and half months to get his act together, or he’d face an Amish existence until high school ended.

The flight was pretty short. After fetching his bags from the overhead compartments, he waited impatiently behind all the damn slow people as they trudged through the plane to leave at a snail’s pace. By the time he reached the baggage claim, he knew he wouldn’t have time to do much of anything before getting scooped up by Mrs. Altin. As if on cue, a woman began walking towards him.

“Yuri,” she greeted with a soft smile. “It’s nice to see you again. You probably don’t remember me. I think you were only three, maybe four.”

He said nothing. He looked at her briefly, then turned his attention back to looking for his suitcase.

“Well, as soon as we find your bags we can get going. We’re happy you’ll be staying with us.” She was trying to sound upbeat.

 _Happy you’ll be staying with us_. Yeah, right. That was a laugh.

Finally, his bags made an appearance. He picked them up and turned back to her, waiting for her to lead the way, which she did without another word, thank _god_.

The drive was silent as well, which he was grateful for. He sat in the passenger seat and scrolled through Instagram and Twitter. Already he could see the summer adventures pouring in from his friends. He didn’t dare go on Snapchat.

They arrived at last, and Yuri got out of the car slowly, dragging out his last few moments of not living with a strange family for a whole summer. He sauntered into the house behind Mrs. Altin, dragging his bags on the wheels.

“We’re here,” announced Mrs. Altin.

The house was huge. He walked through an entryway before stepping into the living room, which had light brown wooden floors, dark wood furniture, and tan walls. There were bookshelves on either side of the TV, and the shelves were stuffed to the brim. Off to the right, a spiral staircase led upstairs. Further ahead was the kitchen, which was right beside a door, assumingly leading to the dining room.

“Your room is upstairs. You’ll see it,” said Mrs. Altin beaming.

Ugh. She was one of _those_. Always happy; always smiling. He hated people like that. Turning quickly, he attempted to hurry upstairs, but he was stopped when he crashed directly into something.

“Shit,” he hissed holding his nose. He’d hit his nose on something hard, like bone. When he opened his eyes, he saw some guy standing right in front of him. It must have been this dude’s bone that he smacked into. “Sorry,” he uttered, not really meaning it. At first, the guy didn’t say anything, or move for that matter.

“Yuri,” said Mrs. Altin with a small laugh. “I see you just met my son, Otabek.”

He turned his attention back to the guy. So this was Otabek. He didn’t seem special. Hell, he was _barely_ taller than Yuri, but three years older. His hair was short and dark, styled with an undercut, but much longer at the top, messy. Dark skin, dark eyes, and he had the most expressionless face Yuri had ever seen.

“I’ll show you you’re room,” he said flatly. He then turned around and started climbing the stairs.

Okay then. Yuri followed him quickly. The upstairs to the house was large as well, but it was more open. More bookshelves lined the walls across from couches and chairs all near a fireplace. Fire hazard, anyone? Then off to the left were the bedrooms. Otabek walked into the first room. Yuri stepped in after him, seeing that the room was actually spacious. It had a queen sized bed covered with white sheets, a desk off the left, and dressers near a closet to the right. Above the bed was a window, which was covered with white curtains that were damn near see-through. Pointless.

He made his way further into the room, dumping all of his bags by the bed. He dug through the backpack he’d taken as a carry-on; he needed to charge his phone. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Otabek was already gone. Seriously? That guy was supposed to be his role model? How fucking stupid were his parents exactly? He plugged in his phone to charge and then started unpacking. Might as well get comfortable, right? All of his clothes easily fit into the dresser, and there were hangers in the closet for his shirts. He set up his laptop on the desk, plugging it into the power outlet underneath. Well, that didn’t take long. Now what?

Sprawling out on the bed, he lay on his side and juggled his phone around in his hand, not really feeling like looking at anything on it. Great. He’d been isolated for ten minutes, and he was already mind-numbingly bored. Without warning, his stomach gurgled, and he remembered he hadn’t eaten hardly at all the past few days out of spite. Clicking on his phone, he saw that it was 3:00 p.m. Lunch had already passed, and dinner probably wouldn’t be for a while. Time to scavenge.

Downstairs, he found the pantry and started to rummage through, looking for anything that looked appealing and quick to make. He eventually found a package of instant noodles. Good enough. While the noodles were cooking in the microwave, he was busy looking for a fork or spoon. It was weird shuffling through stranger’s belongings, but he wasn’t about to start asking questions like he was a guest. He wasn’t a guest. He was a fucking prisoner. Whatever, it didn’t matter; he found the fucking spoon.

As he reached the top of the stairs, noodles in hand, he spotted Otabek sitting by the window in a chair, his right foot on his left knee, a book in his lap. The natural curiosity in Yuri wanted to ask what book Otabek was reading, but he wasn’t about to start acting interested in being friends. Hell no. What his parents wanted most was for him to be friends with Otabek and learn from the bastard, so he was going to make sure he did neither of those things. Just when he was about to retreat to his room, Otabek’s voice startled him.

“Do you want real food?” he asked, his tone unchanging from before.

Yuri turned around, his expression clearly confused. What the hell? Why did Otabek care? No, he was pretending to care. Mrs. Altin probably put the fucker up to it. When Yuri said nothing, Otabek spoke again.

“I’ll cook,” he said.

“No,” said Yuri, only bothering to reply to Otabek’s initial question.

Otabek didn’t even nod. He just went back to reading, acting like their exchange didn’t even happen. Whatever.

Yuri ate at the desk, making sure his laptop was a safe distance away from the fake beef broth. The noodles were waxy and the broth had too much salt. If he wasn’t so hell-bent in disobeying his parents, he probably would have taken Otabek’s offer. Then again, the guy probably couldn’t even cook well. He finished eating the shitty noodles and tossed the foam container into the nearby trash can. Now he was faced with the same question as before. Now what? He didn’t have a car; he had no transportation at all actually. There was no way he’d be able to sneak away to take a bus or anything, and even then, where would he go? This really was prison. He ended up on the bed again, idly scrolling various social media until his eyelids were getting heavy. He just had to endure two and half months of this.

Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope it was enjoyable! I am such a fuckin slut for Otayuri I HAD to write something. If you did enjoy it, please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks again guys! Bye!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I'm a slut for this. Don't be surprised if there's a third chapter tomorrow. Enjoy!

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 2:

Dinner was single-handedly the most awkward experience that Yuri had ever had to endure. He was sat at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Altin and Otabek. It was irritating how perfectly mannered this fucker was, and it had to be fake. Mr. and Mrs. Altin _had_ to have put Otabek up to being perfect in front him. He wondered if Otabek was getting paid.

“So, Yuri,” said Mrs. Altin. She passed him some of the food with another giant fucking smile. “Do you have any college plans yet?”

Yuri didn’t look up from his plate. “No.”

Silence.

“Um,” she stuttered, clearly trying to think of ways to keep up a conversation. For fucks sake just shut up and eat. “Otabek is taking time off this next year. Sometimes you just need a break to figure out what you want. Maybe you could take a gap year.”

Yuri didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t have any college plans because he didn’t want to go to college. Despite searching and searching, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life yet, so why waste copious amounts of money just to end up with a stupid degree that he’ll never use? He assumed that was an outlook on college that Mrs. Altin didn’t want to hear.

Silence.

Mr. and Mrs. Altin spoke to each other calmly, keeping the topics friendly as if hoping Yuri would jump in. Sure, he had thoughts on what they were talking about, but he didn’t care enough to verbalize any of it. Instead, he found himself watching Otabek on occasion. Otabek ate at a moderate pace, stopping occasionally to wipe his face with this napkin and then take a few sips of water. Was this some sort of joke? Maybe this whole experience was an elaborate prank. There were probably hidden cameras all over the house. At least he hoped that was the explanation, otherwise he didn’t have a clue what the fuck was going on.

Dinner finally ended. Once it was clear that everyone was done. Mrs. Altin got up from her seat and began collecting plates. Then, Otabek got to his feet as well, gathering everyone’s glasses and utensils. Really? Now he was helping clean up too? Asshole.

“Don’t worry about it tonight, sweetie,” said Mrs. Altin. “Why don’t you and Yuri go watch a movie downstairs?”

There was a downstairs? How fucking big was this place? There were only three people!

Otabek was silent, but he did nod his head. He set the glasses by the sink and placed the utensils inside the sink off to the side. He turned to look at Yuri, waiting. Yuri stood up, and Otabek walked past him, leading the way to wherever the stairs were. Yuri hadn’t noticed, but right around the corner from the entryway into the house was where the stairs were. They made their way down, and Otabek turned on a light, illuminating the way. He opened a door and stepped to the side, staring at Yuri. Yuri glared and him and walked in.

Okay, this room might be the only reason he survives. The first thing he noticed was that to his left was a pool table. To the right, there was a flat screen TV, a couch, and shelves containing countless Blu-ray movies. Yup. His survival was right here.

Otabek had already gone over to the TV while Yuri was looking around the room. He was sifting through the DVDs, his fingers delicately shifting the cases to the left as he moved along the shelf. Yuri didn’t want to speak to Otabek, but he also didn’t trust him to choose a movie.

“What do you want to watch?” asked Yuri, trying to sound as angry as possible, but in that moment he wasn’t ticked, so it came out casual. Oh well.

Otabek looked up at him, shrugged, and then turned back to the DVDs.

“That’s helpful,” said Yuri, his voice snappier this time. Good.

This time, Otabek didn’t turn his attention away from the cases. “Pick whatever you want.”

Yuri made a “tch” sound as he dropped to his knees, reaching out and beginning to look through what they had to watch. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Otabek holding up a case for him to look at. _The Princess Bride_.

“Never seen it,” said Yuri.

“It’s good,” said Otabek.

“Fine.” He didn’t feel like looking anyway. He got comfortable on the couch while Otabek put in the movie and grabbed the remotes.

Otabek sat on the other end of the couch as far away from Yuri as possible. They were twenty minutes into the movie, and Yuri had no idea what the hell he was watching. These two guys just had a long, deep conversation about one of their dead fathers before they calmly agreed to sword fight. What? It was stupid, so he was angry when he kept sitting there quietly and watching.

The movie ended, and the credits rolled. Yuri turned to Otabek, whom was looking at him expectantly. _It was stupid_. _It had a weird plot_.

“I liked it,” he said. Why? Why did he say that? Then, he could have sworn he saw the corner of Otabek’s mouth twitch, but it was over in an instant. He huffed. Well, it wasn’t even 10:00 p.m. yet. He still needed to do something until he could go to sleep. His eyes landed on the pool table. “Want to play 8 ball?”

Otabek nodded, getting to his feet and walking over to the pool table. Yuri followed, turning his attention to the cue sticks and choosing one. Otabek grabbed one as well. Setting his cue stick to the side, Yuri took a hair tie off his wrist and began putting his hair up. His long, blonde locks were now well past his shoulders, so he had to tie it back whenever he’d be bending in any way.

“I’ll break,” said Yuri. He positioned himself in front of the cue ball and aimed slightly left. He managed to sink the two ball, but there weren’t many good options for him to aim for next. The cue ball hit the six, but didn’t sink it. Looking at the arrangement, there was no way Otabek was going to sink anything either.

Otabek took another moment to put chalk on the tip of his cue stick before taking aim. He splayed his fingers, and appeared to be aiming at nothing. What the fuck? The ball shot forward, hitting the end of the table and bouncing back at an angle, colliding with the eleven ball and sinking it. Yuri’s jaw dropped. Otabek straightened his stance, eyes raking over the table. He moved to the other side, taking aim again, his face unchanging the whole time. The bastard sunk two more balls before finally fucking missing. Yuri took aim and missed again. Great. His grip tightened on the cue stick; now he was getting mad.

Needless to say, Otabek smoked him. He was waiting for Otabek to gloat, break character in the slightest, but he didn’t. Instead, Otabek reached into one of the pockets and took out a ball, holding it up as if asking Yuri if he wanted to play again. Yuri’s response was to hang up his cue stick. He looked over his shoulder at Otabek, hoping to see some sort of change in expression, but Otabek was already taking out the balls from the pockets, setting them in the triangle and then hanging up his cue stick.

“I’m going to bed,” said Yuri. He quickly fled, heading up the stairs, and he was irritated when he heard Otabek’s footsteps behind him.

When they reached upstairs, Yuri noticed Otabek break away, going over to the chair by the window and picking up the same book from before. His curiosity was flaring up again. What was so interesting that the asshole had been reading it all day? It was noticeable even from far away that Otabek had put a serious dent in the book since earlier in the day.

“What the hell are you reading?” asked Yuri. He didn’t move any closer, still stood right outside his room. Maybe Otabek would actually talk since Yuri couldn’t see the title of the book from here.

Otabek looked up from his book. “Pride and Prejudice.”

Yuri made a face. “Isn’t that one of Jane-what’s-her-face’s girly romance books?” Maybe that would evoke something.

“Yes,” said Otabek completely straight faced. He went back to reading.

Yuri’s hands balled into fists. Why wouldn’t this fucker budge? Was he even human? It was one thing to be acting perfect, but it was another to be a fucking robot.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” snapped Yuri.

For the first time, Otabek’s expression changed, but barely. He looked moderately confused, and he still said nothing.

“I insulted the book your reading, and I’ve been an asshole all night,” said Yuri, doing his best not to raise his voice so Mr. and Mrs. Altin wouldn’t hear. “Aren’t you going to finally break your fake angel halo and beat me over the head with it?”

“My what?” asked Otabek, his voice still the damn same.

“Stop acting like such a fucking flawless robot! I’m not going to ‘learn my lesson’ from you or anyone else for that matter!” He went into his room and slammed door, officially not caring if Mr. and Mrs. Altin heard.

Yuri was fuming pissed. He angrily began undressing so he could change into sleep clothes. _Who does that prick think he is?_ He pulled a leopard print tank top over his head and harshly yanked out his hair tie, letting his hair fall loose. _Dickhead probably thinks he’s so cool. Hardly fucking speaking and being a perfect fucking little fucking angel._ He pulled on sleeping shorts and climbed into bed, making sure his phone was plugged in to charge. _Douchepants mother fucking prick asshole!_ Whatever. Fuck Otabek. Yuri was set in his ways. He wasn’t going to change. This whole trip was useless and stupid. Soon enough, he’d be back home and everything would be exactly as it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it ^.^ Leave a comment and let me know! :D
> 
> Thanks again! Bye!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks around banging pots and pans* I'M A HO FOR THIS GOD HELP ME!

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 3:

“Yuri! Breakfast!”

Mrs. Altin’s voice was _not_ the first thing Yuri wanted to hear in the morning. He groaned loudly, pulling his pillow over his head. Maybe if he held the pillow to his face long enough he could suffocate and die. Unfortunately, after a minute, he realized that he could still breathe. Sitting up, he outstretched his arms, a small squeak escaping as his muscles and joints loosened up. He sat there for another moment, allowing his facial expression to get situated on “pissed off” as he wanted to keep it up through the whole meal. After getting dressed, he went downstairs, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Why the fuck was there a kitchen table, _and_ a dining room? Rich people.

“Good morning, Yuri,” said Mrs. Altin.

Yuri looked at her and then looked away, taking his seat at the table. It was then that he noticed Mr. Altin wasn’t there. It was just Otabek, whom was setting the table and occasionally going over to the stove to stir something.

Breakfast went by at a snail’s pace. It was even more awkward and quiet without Mr. Altin there to talk with his wife. Clearly Mrs. Altin had given up on trying making conversation, _thank god_ , but it didn’t help that Otabek was as silent as ever. He spoke _once_ asking for the salt. At least Yuri’s excuse was that he hated them and didn’t want to talk to them.

“Oh, before I forget to ask, when will you two be back?” asked Mrs. Altin.

“Huh?” Yuri’s face formed confusion and anger at the same time. What the hell was she talking about? He didn’t like the idea of going out anywhere with Otabek, which was what she was implying. “What do you mean?”

Mrs. Altin looked from Yuri to Otabek curiously. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Yuri had to keep himself from shouting.

“I didn’t think you wanted to stay inside all day,” said Otabek.

Mrs. Altin’s eyebrows knit. “Sorry if you wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, Yuri, do you feel like getting out of the house?”

Yuri didn’t know what to say. He was too busy trying to understand. Why did Otabek care? If his parents didn’t put him up to it, why was he going to try and take Yuri out of the house? It didn’t make any sense. On top of that, Yuri did want to get out for a bit, but he also didn’t want to take an offer from this douche. It was also pissing him off that Otabek wasn’t acting like a douche. Douche.

“Sure,” said Yuri finally. “Let me just get my phone.”

“Don’t rush,” said Mrs. Altin. “Otabek still has to get ready too.”

Well, that was true. Otabek was still in his sleepwear, a grey tank top and black shorts. Yuri went back upstairs and unplugged his phone from the wall. It turned on the lock screen when he stopped charging it, displaying a text from his mother.

“How are things?”

Yuri glared at his phone and clicked it off. He didn’t want to bother responding. Instead, he’d wait until she double texted just to piss her off. He sat on his bed, scrolling through Twitter until he heard a knock at his door. Getting up, he stuffed his phone in his jean pocket and opened the door to see Otabek. Otabek was now wearing a dark grey shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans.

“Aren’t you going to roast to death in that jacket?” asked Yuri in a snarky tone. The summer heat was excruciating, and here this guy was wearing a fucking _leather_ jacket. Did he think he was cool like this?

“Ready?” asked Otabek, clearly ignoring Yuri’s question.

Yuri simply nodded. Otabek started downstairs, leading the way. Once they were outside, Yuri naturally went over to the car, but Otabek didn’t follow. That’s when he heard the engine of a motorcycle start up. It was a good thing he had fast reflexes, because without warning he was catching a helmet.

“Let’s go,” said Otabek.

For a moment, Yuri was frozen, unsure of how to react. He’d never been on a motorcycle, and he wasn’t sure if he trusted Otabek to drive one. Despite that, he tied up his hair, put on the helmet, and climbed onto the motorcycle behind Otabek. He felt his heart pounding. Jesus fucking christ he was going to fall. This was how he was going to die.

“Um,” he began, but he stopped. He didn’t want to sound like a loser. Surely there was a way to hold on. His hands ended up on his lap, leaning slightly forward in hopes he wouldn’t fly backwards.

Otabek didn’t say anything. Instead, he started driving, and Yuri felt his heart jump into his throat. Yuri didn’t know where they were going, and he felt like he could end up flying off at any given moment.

“Where the hell are we going?” shouted Yuri to be heard over the wind and engine.

There was no response. Either Otabek didn’t hear him, or Otabek just didn’t feel like talking, as always. He ended up fidgeting the whole ride, not sure where to put his hands. When Otabek finally parked, indicating they’d arrived, Yuri saw that they were at some sort of park. There was an area with a playground, but there was also a very noticeable trail. He could see a large sign from where he was that displayed what looked like squiggles to him, trail choices.

“You brought me hiking?” he asked, clear distaste in his voice. He climbed off of the death trap and felt relief when his feet touched the ground. Taking off the helmet, he could feel his hair sticking out everywhere despite his hair tie. He ended up taking out the tie, attempting to run his fingers through his hair until it submitted.

“I wanted to talk,” said Otabek.

Yuri stared at him with a single arched eyebrow. “You, _you_ , wanted to talk.”

Otabek nodded and began to walk away, heading over to trails.

“Great start,” muttered Yuri.

Yuri caught up to Otabek, whom was already making his way down the trail he’d selected. He watched Otabek, waiting. Otabek’s gaze shifted, meeting his, and then he looked away again.

“Well?” snapped Yuri.

For the first time, he saw Otabek’s face completely change. Otabek visibly winced, and Yuri suddenly felt bad.

“I’m not pretending,” said Otabek. Now his voice was softer than before. He turned to Yuri, almost looking sad. “I was only acting the way I was taught to treat a guest. I wasn’t trying to pretend to be perfect. I’m not perfect, trust me.”

Yuri didn’t know what to say. Hell, he didn’t _want_ to say anything and risk Otabek shutting up. This was the most he’d heard Otabek say the past 24 hours. He waited, and eventually Otabek continued.

“I know I’m quiet. I’m normally quiet around people I’m comfortable with, so around strangers I find it difficult to make conversation, especially since I never know what to say.”

“Hold on,” Yuri touched Otabek’s shoulder, and they both stopped walking. “Let me get this straight. You offered to cook for me, and were all considerate and caring because that’s just how you normally are?” He couldn’t believe his eyes when Otabek nodded. “And you’re quiet because you’re shy?”

Otabek nodded again.

Yuri sighed. “Well I feel like a dick. Granted, I was trying to be one.”

“Why?”

He groaned. “Look. My parents shipped me here in hopes that I’d learn how to be a little angel from you, but it’s not going to happen. I’m an asshole, and I’m always going to be an asshole. And I’m sure as hell not changing for their sake. This summer trip is a waste of my time and yours.”

Otabek was quiet at first, but then he shrugged. “Might as well make the best of it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Right. Sure.”

Without another word, Otabek started walking again, and Yuri reluctantly followed.

“You know this doesn’t mean we’re friends, and I still don’t like you,” said Yuri.

Otabek’s reply was a grunt of sorts, probably the closest thing Yuri was going to get to a “yes” for now.

***

Yuri didn’t want to admit it, but walking the trail was nice, even in the summer heat. It was beautiful scenery. Flora coated in bright colors ran along the sides of the path, and the trees reached for the sky, providing shade as a gentle, warm breeze met his skin. He would never admit that things like this were pleasing to him, but they were. He might have been as ass, but he wasn’t a monster. Shifting his eyes right, he still couldn’t believe Otabek could walk around in that jacket.

“How long is this trail?” asked Yuri.

“Not much further, then it loops back,” said Otabek.

Yuri huffed. At least they’d be heading back soon. He took out his phone and opened the camera app. Might as well get some pictures for Instagram, that way his friends would think he’s on vacation like he told them. There was no way in hell he’d tell them the real reason he’d be gone the whole summer, so he had to make a show of it.

“Do you have Instagram?” asked Yuri.

Otabek nodded.

“Take a selfie with me.”

When Otabek stopped walking, Yuri assumed that was his way of agreeing. Yuri took the picture of them, some of the scenery nicely placed behind them. He added a filter to make the picture brighter. Maybe that would distract from the fact that Otabek looked like he always did, emotionless. All that was left was to caption it.

“Actually went outside. #nature #selfie”

“What’s your Instagram? I want to tag you,” said Yuri.

Otabek motioned for the phone, and Yuri rolled his eyes as he handed it over. Otabek typed on the phone and then handed it back. Yuri could see now that Otabek went ahead and tagged himself in the picture. Alright. Good enough. He uploaded the picture and put his phone away. There, now he didn’t look like a total loser.

It was a little while longer, but eventually Yuri and Otabek ended up back at the parking lot. Well, that was “fun”; now what?

“Are we going back home now or?” asked Yuri.

Otabek tossed him his helmet. “Do you want to?”

Yuri shrugged. “Not really, but I don’t know what there is to do around here.”

“Lunch?”

“Yeah sure, fine.” He hesitantly climbed onto the motorcycle. Dammit, this again.

“You can hold onto me if you want to,” said Otabek in his usual stoic tone. How could he say that like it was no big deal? It would be embarrassing.

Yuri firmly balled his hands into fists and placed them on his lap. “I’m good.”

End of conversation. Otabek took off again, and Yuri was wishing more than ever that they were in a car. There must have been a dip in the road, because the motorcycle jerked, and Yuri had to stifle a shriek. As if on instinct, his arms flew forward, grabbing Otabek’s waist. His eyes went wide, blush spreading on his cheeks and creeping down to his neck. _Fuck my life! God dammit! Fuck! Shit!_ What was he supposed to do now? The worst part, Otabek didn’t even flinch.

The _second_ they arrived at the restaurant, Yuri detached himself from Otabek. He knew well that his face was still red, but maybe he could blame it on the heat if Otabek said anything. Otabek turned off the engine and hopped down, taking off his helmet and running his fingers through his hair. He walked ahead, opening the door for Yuri. Yuri felt his heart beating faster when they made eye contact. Fuck, was he going to say something? Otabek just stared. Yuri quickly went inside, shaking his head slightly. Why was he even concerned? Moron.

The restaurant had a very noticeably calm setting. The music playing in the background was instrumental and practically lulling Yuri to sleep. What was with Otabek and taking him places that were serene? Was Otabek trying to counter his shitty attitude by calming him or something? It wasn’t going to work. Douchebag got lucky that they hit a fucking bump in the road.

Yuri and Otabek placed their order, and now the air was still. Talk about awkward. Neither of them were much for conversation, especially at meals, but it being just the two of them made it worse. Yuri noticed Otabek avoiding eye contact. Fuck. Maybe the incident while driving here was part of the reason for the awkwardness. God dammit. Should he say something? What? No. Who cares if Otabek was uncomfortable? He was the one who said Yuri could hold onto him. Fuck it. Yuri took out his cell phone and started looking through Instagram. His post had already gotten a bunch of likes and some comments. Huh. That was weird. He got comments on occasion, but never this many.

“Who’s the cutie? *kiss emoji*”

“Cute! Introduce me?”

“Well hello! *heart eyes emoji*”

This. This is why he hated girls sometimes. He rolled his eyes and made a sound of irritation. Glancing past his phone, he saw that Otabek was on his phone as well.

“Instagram?” asked Yuri, though he didn’t really care. The air was just too fucking still.

Otabek nodded, “Mhm.” He arched an eyebrow. “There are a lot of comments.”

“Yeah. You could probably DM them if you’re interested.”

Otabek shook his head and appeared to move on from the picture. Yuri narrowed his eyes at Otabek. Why mention the comments if he didn’t care? Maybe Otabek didn’t like the silence either. Ugh. Hopefully the food would arrive soon; then they could blame it on eating. Yuri clicked off his phone and set it aside. Otabek did the same. Still, nothing was said. Two and a half months of this. Yuri huffed. All he could do was take it one day at a time. With some luck, he’d survive, but he wasn’t exactly a lucky person.

Well, at least the food finally showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^ This chapter was a lot of fun for me, so I hope you enjoyed it as well. Make sure to leave a comment letting me know! It really makes my day :) Thanks again!  
> Bye!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't get used to this. I don't usually update THIS much. I don't know what happening. *spills 300+ fanarts* I don't know what my problem is. *trips over all the fics I've subscribed to* I have no clue what could have caused this.
> 
> Side note: FLUFF ALERT! Do not read in public area if you squeak like a fucking dork like I do.

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 4:

It was barely past 4:00 p.m. The days were dragging for sure. After Yuri and Otabek got back from lunch, Yuri decided to venture downstairs and try to entertain himself. He ended up letting Otabek put on another movie for background while they played pool. At least he wasn’t stuck trying to entertain himself alone, not that Otabek was the life of the party. However, Otabek was still kicking his ass. The only words spoken were Yuri hollering various profanities whenever he missed or Otabek didn’t fucking miss.

“Do you have anything else to play down here?” asked Yuri.

Otabek looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes shifting around as if trying to understand.

“Like, do you have any video games or something?”

“Old ones,” said Otabek.

Better than nothing. “Show me.”

Otabek leaned his cue stick against the table and sauntered over to the TV. Opening a drawer in the TV stand, he took out the ancient system. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_. It was a fucking N64. Yuri wasn’t even sure if cables from the Stone Age were compatible with the TV.

“How is it you have a flat screen TV, but your game system is from the 90s?” asked Yuri.

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t play video games very much.”

Yuri huffed. “It’s better than getting my ass beat in at pool. I’ll play by myself if you don’t want to.” He honestly wasn’t sure if these old games would be any fun alone, but oh well.

“I’ll play. Pick something.”

Sitting on the floor, Yuri began rummaging through the games Otabek had. Holy shit these were _old_. The games were big, grey cartridges, not even disks yet. He pulled out a game called “Pokemon Stadium”.

“What the hell is this?” asked Yuri. “I think I played Pokemon Heart Gold when I was like, 12.” Eh. He put in the game and turned on the system. The screen was black, but he heard the music. “Dammit, is it broken?”

Otabek turned off the system and took the cartridge out. He then blew into the bottom where the game hooked up to the system. What the fuck was he doing? He put the game back in and turned on the system. It worked perfectly. How? What? If Yuri tried that with his Xbox he’d just make it worse. Nothing was more devastating than the red ring of death.

Yuri picked up the bulky controller and looked over the controls. “What the hell are we even playing?”

“We can battle or play minigames,” said Otabek gesturing to the on screen options.

“Minigames.” He used to play Mario Party games when he was younger, and he was good at them. Maybe he could actually beat Otabek now. He saw that there were nine to choose from. God these graphics were terrible. “Let’s do this one.” Without thinking, he reached over and moved the joystick on Otabek’s controller, nearly grabbing Otabek’s hand in the process. Just when he was about to say “sorry” he stopped himself. What was with him today?

The game was designed to where you had to rapidly press A when the machine in the game flashed blue, and you had to press B when it was green. The game was over rather quickly. Yuri lost.

Yuri damn near hissed with anger. “God dammit. Play it again.”

Lose.

Lose!

_Lose!_

“Oh _come on_!” shouted Yuri. That’s when he heard it.

Otabek. _Laughed_?

Otabek stifled his laughter. No, the fucker didn’t even laugh. He fucking _giggled_. Yuri stared at him, his jaw on the floor. Otabek was covering his mouth with his hand. Was he smiling too? What the? Huh? What was that? It was really cute.

Whoa.

WHAT?

Yuri shook his head, his eyes wide. He turned back to the TV and tried to focus. “Uh. Play that stupid sushi one.”

Otabek selected the game, but now Yuri could barely focus. He kept glancing over to Otabek, watching Otabek’s face. He had been certain that Otabek’s expression was stuck. When you made a gross face as a kid, your mom would tell you it would stick that way if you held it too long. Until just a moment ago, he was pretty sure that Otabek’s had gotten stuck on “no”.

Losing the game snapped Yuri out of his trance, bringing him back to anger. Five minigames later, Yuri _finally_ won at the hypnosis rhythm game. He nearly jumped up in victory.

“Fuck yes! Suck on that!” When he turned to look at Otabek, Otabek was definitely smiling, though it was very small. “Huh? What are you smiling about?” he asked.

Otabek simply turned his attention back to the TV, but this time, his face was stuck on that stupid little smile. It was the kind of smile where the corners of his mouth were just _barely_ tugged upwards. Yuri wanted to slap it off, but at the same time he didn’t. Why was that shitty grin better than his robot face? Ugh.

Yuri and Otabek ended up playing the old, stupid video games until they were called upstairs for dinner. Mr. Altin was home now, meaning that there was casual conversation floating around when they sat down at the table.

“I was told you two left the house today,” said Mr. Altin. “Where did you go?”

Yuri wasn’t about to answer. He’d found out that Otabek could in fact fucking speak.

“The trail. And the restaurant downtown,” said Otabek.

“That’s nice,” beamed Mrs. Altin. “I’m sure Yuri enjoyed that.” She was definitely trying to get Yuri to participate in conversation. Not going to happen.

Otabek nodded his head. “He did.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he looked at Otabek with irritation. _Don’t fucking put words in my mouth you son of a bitch._

“I’m so glad,” said Mrs. Altin. “What have you been up to downstairs?”

“Video games,” said Yuri quickly. He didn’t want Otabek saying more bullshit.

Mrs. Altin giggled. “I can’t believe you dug out that old thing.”

Otabek made a sound that Yuri thought might be a chuckle, but now he was straight up suspicious of everything that came out of Otabek that wasn’t stoic.

Once dinner was over, Yuri and Otabek ended up back downstairs. It was weird. Yuri never thought that hanging out with someone could be so quiet yet not awkward. Earlier in the day had been off putting, but now, downstairs playing video games and watching movies, it was alright. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was true. After some more video games, they ended up watching some weird movie called _Field of Dreams_. Why did Otabek keep making him watch old, strange movies? This one was some weird ass shit about baseball, and god damn it was ancient. You could see the occasional black spots floating on the screen.

Yuri’s mind wandered. Otabek sure was different. There was only a three year age difference, but Yuri could have sworn Otabek was like, 40 or something. He read old ass books, had an old ass game system, and watched old ass movies. Yuri was willing to bet that Instagram was the only modern thing Otabek knew how to operate. He wanted to ask Otabek what his deal was, but he also didn’t want to seem interested about him as a person. They weren’t friends. If they became friends that would mean his parents won, and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

The movie ended, and Yuri felt his eyelids getting heavy. “I’m going to bed.”

Just like the previous night, he started up the stairs, Otabek not far behind. Otabek went to his usual chair, picking up a new book. Apparently he’d finished _Pride and Prejudice_. Yuri’s hand brushed the doorknob, but something was holding him back.

“Goodnight,” he said. Before he could heat Otabek’s reply, he disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him. Whatever was going on with him, it needed to stop immediately.

***

Yuri didn’t have nightmares often anymore, but when he did, they were awful. It was usually dark and scary imagery, his parents looking warped and demented and visions of grandfather dying. The nightmares were tolerable, but the night terrors were what got to him. When instead of just seeing the dark images, he could feel things. He would feel like he was awake and unable to move as terrible things came at him. Sometimes he would see his own mother with a twisted grin, coming at him with a knife.

Yuri awoke with a start, screaming and thrashing until he realized that he was awake and okay. He ran his hands over his chest, making sure he was actually alright. His breathing was rapid and short, making him wheeze. Tears stung his eyes, leaking out without his consent. Suddenly, the door to the room opened. For a brief moment, he thought he was still in the dream and someone was coming after him, but the light was turned on, and he saw Otabek standing in the doorway, his expression filled with concern.

“Yuri!” Otabek rushed to him. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“J-Just a bad dream,” Yuri was still uncontrollably crying, so speaking through his hiccups and sobs was difficult. He wasn’t used to talking to anyone after having a night terror. “I’m f-fi-ine.” He was struggling to breathe correctly, choking on his own saliva and the mucus running down the back of his throat.

Otabek shook his head. “No, no you’re not.” He sat on the bed beside Yuri.

“I said!” Yuri stifled a sob, trying to let himself sound angry, but it wasn’t working. “I said I-I’m fi—!”

Otabek didn’t listen. He pulled Yuri into an embrace, and that’s when Yuri broke down. Yuri couldn’t hold it back anymore. He sobbed into Otabek’s chest, his body shaking violently with his cries. It took a few minutes, but he eventually calmed down. Otabek didn’t say anything, but he was gently raking his fingers through Yuri’s hair. It was a soothing gesture that was actually working.

“I’m okay,” said Yuri. He untangled himself from Otabek and sniffed. “You can go now. I’m fine.”

Otabek didn’t budge. “Do you _want_ me go?”

Yuri felt blush appearing on his cheeks. Why did Otabek have to ask that? Why couldn’t he just leave? Yuri looked away, shaking his head slightly and keeping his eyes on the floor.

“I can sleep on the floor,” said Otabek.

Yuri wanted to just shove Otabek out of the room. It would be easier that way. Everything would be simpler if he just made Otabek leave. So, why was he just staying quiet?

“Yuri?” questioned Otabek.

“Just,” Yuri made a frustrated sound. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

Getting up from the bed, Otabek switched off the light. Yuri sank back down on the bed, pulling up the sheet to his middle. He felt the mattress dip next to him, and he knew his whole face and neck were beat red. It was a good thing the room was now dark, and he was facing away from Otabek.

Half an hour later, Yuri was still lightly tossing and turning. It was almost always impossible to go back to sleep after a night terror. His sight had adjusted to the darkness, and he’d assumed that Otabek was asleep, but he was wrong. He turned over and saw Otabek looking at him.

“Sorry,” he murmured. He then turned back around, not able to bring himself to look at Otabek when they were lying next to each other in bed. Without warning, he felt Otabek’s hand tangle in his hair. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Shush,” said Otabek as he began combing his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

In _any_ other situation Yuri would have protested. He would have dammit. But, in that moment, it was soothing and lulling him to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut, and he finally drifted back to sleep.

There were no more nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs into pillow* YOU FUCKERS DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!??
> 
> *sigh* Anyway. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it :) Please leave a comment letting me know! They make me happy ^.^
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr: Phangirl-landphil  
> It's phan/yuri on ice/shadowhunters/dank memes. XD Check it out if you'd like.
> 
> Thanks again guys! Bye!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has had no sleep from being on the otayuri tag all night* You know when you get a new ship and you're like, "This is fine. I have ships. I'll be fine." Then next thing you know you're four hours deep into Tumblr, 100 fics deep into Archive, 50 AMVs deep into YouTube, and you're an emotional wreck until you pass out at 5:00 a.m.
> 
> I'm fine.
> 
> Btw, another fluff warning. This one might kill you XD

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 5:

It wasn’t Yuri’s mother’s voice that woke him that morning. It wasn’t Mrs. Altin hollering from downstairs, or his phone buzzing. For the first time in a long damn time, he woke up on his own. No alarm, no yelling, nothing to disturb him until he naturally woke up. At first, he was so groggy that he almost forgot what happened, but it all rushed back in an instant. Slowly, he rolled over, and sure enough, Otabek was asleep next to him.

It was…strange. Otabek looked so peaceful. Yeah, sure, most people looked that way when they were asleep, but seeing Otabek that way was bizarre. All of Otabek’s features stood out now since his muscles were relaxed. His facial features were very sharp, his jaw, the curve of his lips.

_What. Am. I. Doing?_

Yuri immediately rolled over to face away from Otabek. This needed to stop. Now. No, he couldn’t let himself get wrapped up in, whatever, the fuck this was. He had to hate Otabek. He _had_ to.

So, why didn’t he? He pushed people away all the time. He was good at that. But, something about this freaking asshole was making it impossible. He could get away with how they were last night, just watching movies and shit; that was fine. You could hang out and not like the other person, but this…this was way different. Why was he letting it happen? He should have thrown Otabek out last night. That’s all it would have taken, but now Otabek had comforted him, slept in the same bed as him, and was currently asleep next to him. How the fuck was he supposed to get out of this mess? He had no idea, because deep down he knew he didn’t want to, and he hated it.

A few minutes passed, and Otabek was still sound asleep. Yuri ended up on his phone. He figured he should probably reply to his mother before she lost her shit.

“Things are fine.”

There. It answered the question without being too nice. A moment later, his phone buzzed with a new text from her.

“Oh good! I figured things were going well since you hadn’t replied. And Mrs. Altin said you and Otabek have been spending time together.  ^.^ That’s so wonderful!”

Yuri wanted to throw his phone across the room. The idea of his mother not only knowing about him spending time with Otabek but also being _happy_ about it was pissing him off. This was her fault. She made him this way.

Growing up, everything Yuri wanted, his mother hated. Everything he didn’t want, she wanted. It came to a point where he assumed that if they agreed, he’d end up hating it, or it would go horribly wrong. It had happened before. At 15, he got his first girlfriend, and his mother _loved_ her. It didn’t take long before the girl went psycho on him. It turned out that she was _just_ like his mother. He broke up with her, and his mother was furious.

Ever since then, he couldn’t help but associate things his mother approved of with an inevitable horrible end. Yes, it was petty, but the nightmares didn’t help either. It wasn’t his fault. Why should he try to please someone that had openly admitted she doesn’t even like him? If she didn’t like him, then she sure as hell didn’t love him, and he didn’t love her. She was a monster, so he wouldn’t do anything that made her happy.

He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the hot tears seeping out. Jesus. How embarrassing. He wiped them away the best he could, sniffling in the process. Now there was snot on his wrist. Perfect.

He felt Otabek stir next to him. Otabek must have finally been waking up.

“Good morning,” said Otabek, his voice deep and rugged with grogginess.

Yuri rolled over to face Otabek, in that moment forgetting that his face was probably red and tear stained. “Good morning.”

Otabek shifted, using his right arm to prop up his head. “How are you feeling?”

 _Fine. Alright. Okay._ Any of those words would work. He could lie. It would be easier that way.

“Like shit,” he said instead. God dammit.

“You can tell me.”

No, no he couldn’t. He couldn’t talk about the nightmares. He couldn’t talk about his home life. It was way too much. Hell, he couldn’t even open up to a school counselor, so how was he supposed to tell Otabek anything?

“Let’s just say that my relationship with my parents sucks,” he said. There. That gave an answer without really opening up.

Otabek reached over with his free hand, his fingers gingerly brushing some stray hair away from Yuri’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it. I’m fine now.” He sat up, leaning his back against the headboard. Craning his neck, he looked down at Otabek. “Why did you stay? It’s not like you owe me anything.”

“I don’t have to owe you something. You were clearly scared and didn’t want to be alone.”

He scoffed. “No wonder my parents sent me out here. You really are the poster child for a fucking angel.”

“I’m not.”

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Silence.

“God dammit I don’t actually mean shut up!”

“Sorry.”

“No,” he huffed. “It’s not you. It’s, it’s,” he blew out air between his teeth, making a hissing sound. “I can’t explain it, and I’m sure you don’t care anyway.” When he looked at Otabek, he knew Otabek did care. “Okay, maybe you do, but you shouldn’t.” He crossed his arms and turned away. “I’m a walking disaster. I’m a mess and I’d just drag someone like you down.”

“Maybe you would, maybe you wouldn’t,” said Otabek as he sat up. He waited until Yuri looked at him to continue. “But maybe I could lift you up instead.”

Yuri lightly shook his head. “Why are you bothering? I get helping me last night. And I…” he sighed. “I do appreciate it, but you don’t need to take me on as a charity case. I’m hopeless.”

“You’re not a charity case.”

“Then what the fuck am I?”

“A friend.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned away. “I told you. We’re not friends.”

“You can not be my friend. But that doesn’t mean I’m not yours.”

Angrily, he got out of bed, yanking the covers up and standing up. “Get the fuck out so I can get dressed. I’m hungry.”

Otabek stood as well. “What do you want to eat?”

“Fuck off!”

There it was again. That stupid, irritating, infuriating, precious little smile. Otabek left the room, and Yuri could hear the asshole’s footsteps going downstairs. Stupid prick.

***

When Yuri came downstairs the kitchen smelled incredible. It then clicked in his brain that Mr. and Mrs. Altin weren’t there, meaning whatever was in the air was made by Otabek. God. Dammit.

He sauntered over to the table, which was already set and ready, and watched Otabek from where he stood. Otabek was by the stove, stirring things, adding ingredients, and something was sizzling. Yuri leaned to the side slightly, trying to get a good look. He was pretty sure that Otabek was cooking omelets and various meats. It was Yuri’s favorite breakfast food, something he couldn’t turn his nose up at if he tried. There was no way this was a coincidence. How did this fucker find out?

Reluctantly, he sat down, sipping at his glass of water and glaring at the back of Otabek’s head. This was bullshit.

A few minutes passed, and then Otabek was serving them both. Yuri wanted to turn it away at least a little. He needed to make a point. Instead, he nearly inhaled the food. God fucking dammit it tasted really good. When he looked up, he could see that Otabek still had that tiny grin.

“I’m gonna slap that little smile off of your face,” said Yuri.

Well that didn’t work. The smile just got a little bigger.

“Fuck you,” said Yuri. He went back to eating.

Otabek started cleaning up after they were finished eating. Yuri went upstairs. He lay on his bed, holding his phone above his head. He got a few more likes on that Instagram picture. It was slowly becoming one of his most liked photos. Great.

There was a knock at the door, and Yuri threw his head back. Mother fucker was going to drag him out of the house again wasn’t he? Yuri got up and opened the door. Sure enough, Otabek was standing in the doorway dressed and ready, still wearing that stupid leather jacket.

“Let’s go,” he said. He turned away and started walking.

Shithead. Yuri swiped his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Once outside, he was ready to catch the helmet. He tied his hair up and put on the helmet, already muttering swears and complaints about riding on the deathtrap again. Yuri got on, his hands firmly planted in his lap.

“Don’t be stubborn,” said Otabek as he took off.

Yuri bit down, glaring at him. “Shut it!” he hissed. Now that Otabek was actively trying to be kind and treat him like a friend it was pissing him off. And, you know what? Now, he was going to be even more stubborn. He would _not_ hold on to Otabek, even if they hit another fucking bump.

Where the fuck were they going anyway? Otabek better not be taking him to the damn park again. As they got further downtown, Yuri could spot a mall. Was that where they were headed? Otabek turned right. Yup.

Why the mall? That was Yuri’s question. He took off his helmet and shook his hair free, trying to tame it before going inside.

“Why here?”

Otabek said nothing as usual, instead making his way to the building. Yuri followed, not having much of a choice. The mall was crowded, which was expected. It was summer after all. Annoying teens were everywhere, and the clothing stores were _flooded_ with middle-schoolers. Yuri had no idea where they were going, but Otabek was walking with a purpose for sure. At least one of them knew where they were going. They hooked right, and Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. Otabek was leading him right into an animal shelter.

It was painfully crowded, but Yuri didn’t even care. Dammit, he really missed his cat, the only thing from home he missed. Otabek tapped Yuri’s shoulder to get his attention. He gestured for Yuri to keep following him. Towards the back of the store, there was a glass wall set up that showed there were at _least_ six kittens in the room.

“Mr. Altin?” asked one of the employees

Otabek nodded.

The employee selected a specific key from her lanyard and opened the door. “Go ahead.”

 _Oh. My. God._ Yuri looked at Otabek with wide eyes, his jaw slightly agape. Otabek gave Yuri his small smile. He grabbed Yuri’s wrist and pulled him into the room. They both sat down, and the kittens immediately went to them, crawling onto their laps.

“Oh my god,” whispered Yuri. He didn’t care who the fuck you thought you were. Kittens were fucking precious and adorable. He picked up one of the black ones, bringing it closer. It mewed in his ear as it tried to climb on his shoulder. He knew he was smiling uncontrollably.

Yuri cradled an orange kitten in his arms while the black one crawled across his shoulders. He looked to his right, and his heart nearly melted. Otabek was lying on his stomach, keeping himself propped up on his elbows. One of the kittens was on his back going to sleep, and the other was chasing the feather cat toy that he was holding in the air. Yuri could have screamed it was so fucking cute. God dammit this asshole was winning and he didn’t even care. He was too damn happy.

“Where can I get a cat toy?” asked Yuri.

Otabek pointed over past Yuri. Yuri turned his head and saw a box full of them. He felt like a little kid. Getting up, he went over and sifted through, finding a toy made with strands of yarn. He went back over and lay on his stomach, dragging the toy across the floor and watching the kittens chase it. The kitten playing with Otabek fell over when it jumped, and it curled in on itself, chewing its own tail.

“Aw!” Yuri slapped his hand over his mouth. Fuck. He didn’t mean to make that audible. His eyes shifted to Otabek, and Otabek was smiling the biggest that Yuri had ever seen on him. “Shut up. They’re cute.”

“They are,” said Otabek. He rolled onto his back—the kitten from before moved thank god—and he held a grey one above his head.

Yuri sat up and turned away, faint blush on his cheeks. Well, that was embarrassing. A moment later, he felt something near him. He turned his head and nearly smacked right into a kitten that Otabek was holding in his face.

“Boo,” said Otabek.

Yuri’s entire face went red, and his heart was pounding out of his chest. Where could he crawl in a hole and die before he screamed his lungs out?

“Shut the fuck up and stop it,” said Yuri, his voice nearly squeaking. What the fuck? Why the fuck? How? Stop? Please?

Otabek simply smiled and withdrew, bringing the kitten with him. Yuri had no idea how to reply or feel for that matter. Why was his heart beating so hard? Why was he so embarrassed? What was happening?

“Ouch!” he cried out. One of the kittens had crawled onto his shoulder, and when he bent forward to let it crawl behind his neck, it dug its claws in and attached itself. “Ow, ow, ow!” He bent further over not sure what to do. “Fuck, fuck, ow! Claws!”

Otabek set the kitten down and went to Yuri. “Here.” Using one hand, he steadied Yuri, and using the other he slowly picked up the kitten, lifting it gently.

Yuri maneuvered to bring his head back up, and he suddenly realized that Otabek was closer to him than he thought. Their faces were mere inches apart. Yuri pulled away immediately.

“Thanks,” he said. He looked away, feeling all of his previous symptoms getting worse. What was going on? Why was he being so damn weird?

He shook his head. Whatever it was, it wasn’t important in that moment. He was there to play with the kittens.

All too soon, Yuri and Otabek’s time in the room ended. Yuri had heard of kitten/puppy therapy before, but he didn’t expect it to work so well. As he walked around the mall with Otabek he felt completely relaxed. The previous night’s horrors were almost fully ineffective.

“Hey,” said Yuri. They kept going, but he noticed Otabek look at him, acknowledging that he’d spoken. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Yuri wanted to say more. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, or why he wanted to say more, but he did. “Why did you do it?”

Otabek looked at him, but said nothing, Otabek’s way of showing that he didn’t get it.

“You helped me out last night. So, why did you do more for me?”

“I told you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Right. You’re my friend even though I’m not yours, which I still don’t get.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t earn it or anything.”

Now Otabek actually _looked_ confused. “Yuri, you don’t have to _earn_ things like that.”

He scoffed. “That’s not how my life has worked so far.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, but then Otabek spoke again. “I think I understand.”

“Understand what?”

Otabek barely shook his head. Nothing. Yuri stared at him, a mix of confusion and disbelief on his face. What? Okay. Whatever. Otabek was weird; he knew this, but that made literally no god damn sense.

As they were walking aimlessly, they ended up by the food court.

“Lunch?” asked Yuri.

Otabek nodded.

Well, they were back at square one, except now Otabek didn’t look like a blank canvas; he looked like he was thinking. Yuri shook his head. There was no way that Otabek even remotely understood how he grew up. No one ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Now, updates are going to get a little less frequent since the chapters are getting longer and more in depth. My update schedule is usually every Friday. I'll try to get another chapter out this Friday, but if that doesn't happen you can expect one next Friday for sure ^.^ This fic is going to be a long one, so subscribe/bookmark and get ready! And don't forget to leave a comment letting me know your thoughts. ^-^
> 
> Of course, you can check out my tumblr and twitter for more fandom shit if you're interested. XD Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97  
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I need to find my chill. I think I can now that I'm only updating weekly.
> 
> Inner me: Download more fanarts to your phone and write until your fingers bleed.

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 6:

It turned out that the kitten therapy from earlier in the day had done more than Yuri thought. Even though he was getting his ass beat as usual at pool, he didn’t find himself getting as angry as before. Irritated, sure, but not pissed off like the previous nights. Dinner was fine, quiet as always. The TV wasn’t on for background this time, which was fine, but the muted air was starting to get deafening. He definitely wasn’t used to being around such a reserved person. His family was fucking obnoxious, which is probably where he got it from. His mother could call the attention of a crowd without a megaphone, and his father practically screamed when he spoke. Not to mention his extended family was horrendously loud. It was a wonder his usual volume wasn’t on 100 all the time.

“Can I play some music?” asked Yuri. He was going to anyway, but he felt the need to ask for some reason. Unsurprisingly, Otabek just nodded, so he clicked his music app and put his entire library on shuffle. He didn’t know the title of the song that came on, but it was heavy metal with a loud and fast beat.

Otabek made a face of discomfort for a millisecond.

“What?” asked Yuri slightly irritated. Of course this fucking grandpa didn’t like heavy metal.

“Just intense.”

Yuri over exaggerated his eye roll. “Do I even want to know what you listen to?”

“Probably not.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Shithead.”

Otabek’s response was to sink the 8 ball.

***

Yuri awoke with a start. He inhaled sharply, sitting up and breathing heavily in bursts. God dammit. At least it wasn’t a night terror this time, just a nightmare. He didn’t understand why they were becoming frequent again. Well, maybe they weren’t. Two nights in a row wasn’t bad. Now, if it reached three or four, then he could worry. For now, he just needed some air. He climbed out of bed and crept downstairs, sneaking out the front door to sit out in the front yard.

It was weird sitting in someone’s driveway. The neighborhood was eerily quiet now. During the day, it was livelier. There were usually people walking dogs on the sidewalk, kids riding bikes or scooters down the street, and people watering their bushes. Now, under the cover of nightfall, the streets were barren. Yuri looked at his phone. 3:00 a.m. No wonder. Cars wouldn’t even be passing by at this hour. The nearest street light was a few yards away, so it was pretty dark where he was sitting. He leaned back, putting his weight on the palms of his hands as he looked up. The stars were pretty tonight.

“Yuri?” Otabek nearly made him jump out of his skin.

“Jesus fucking christ! Are you trying to kill me?” hissed Yuri.

“Sorry.”

“What are you doing? How did you know I was out here?”

“I heard you.”

Yuri threw his arms up. “The fuck? Do you have hyper hearing or something?”

“Light sleeper.”

“Clearly.” He turned away, looking back at the streets.

Otabek sat next to him, resting his arms on his knees. “You okay?”

Yuri shrugged. There was no point in saying yes; Otabek wouldn’t believe him, but he didn’t feel like talking about it either. Besides, tonight’s nightmare wasn’t even that bad. Now that he was thinking about it, it was already fuzzy in his mind. The images were blobbed together, strange, scary imagery mixed with the memory of his grandfather’s passing. It sucked that the one family member he knew loved him was gone. The world really hated him, didn’t it?

Suddenly, Otabek’s finger brushed Yuri’s cheek, wiping something away.

“You’re crying,” said Otabek.

FUCK. Yuri _was_ crying. He hadn’t even realized it. Quickly, he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at his eyes.

“Yeah,” he spat, “well I’m used to being alone when I come outside!”

“I can leave.”

Yuri wanted to punch Otabek. Why did Otabek have to be so fucking nice? He didn’t know how to handle it or respond to it. It was one thing when he thought the asshole was pretending, but now that he knew it was genuine it was pissing him off. He just wanted to be alone, so why couldn’t he just fucking say that? All he had to do was ask Otabek to leave and boom, problem fucking solved. And yet he remained silent.

The two stayed that way for a while. It was one of the times where Yuri was thankful for the quiet, and also surprised by the lack of awkwardness. It was a comforting stillness.

More time passed, and Yuri’s eyelids were getting heavy. He felt his eyes closing without his permission, his body swaying slightly even in his seated position. He wasn’t sure how he was going to summon the energy to get and go back inside. Slowly, he felt his body giving up and slumping over slightly. Everything was getting dark. Shit. He was falling asleep wasn’t he? No. He had to wake up and go upstairs. Bed. He needed a bed. Fuck he couldn’t fall asleep in the fucking driveway. His body felt like it was going limp. Too late…

***

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open slowly, and he yawned straight away, making his eyes water. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, making his vision clear up. What the? His eyes shot open. He was in his room? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the driveway next to—

OTABEK.

Yuri jumped out of bed, leaving his room and marching down the hall until he reached Otabek’s room. He knocked until the door opened. Otabek stood in the doorway, clearly only just now waking up thanks to Yuri’s knocking. His hair was in knots and he was only wearing boxers. He grunted, his way of acknowledging Yuri’s presence.

“Did you carry me last night?” asked Yuri.

Otabek nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He let out a yawn, making Yuri yawn again.

“How?” asked Yuri throwing his arms up. “I’m only a little smaller than you and you had to go upstairs!”

Otabek stared at him. He blinked slowly, still very out of it and not awake whatsoever. “You’re light.”

Yuri honestly didn’t know why he was so flustered, but he was. Why did he care if Otabek carried him? Well, he did. It was fucking embarrassing. Not only had he been so tired that he fell asleep outside, but he couldn’t believe he slept through Otabek picking him up, carrying him upstairs, and putting him into bed. Not to mention that it was weird. Otabek had to have carried him a certain way, and not knowing which way was bothering him.

“Do you even know why you’re mad?” asked Otabek. He rested his shoulder against the doorframe. His eyes were still droopy, and he looked sleep deprived.

Yuri huffed. “No.”

Otabek’s expression stayed flat. “Then shush. It’s 6:00 a.m.”

“What?” Yuri attempted to look at his phone but then realized he didn’t bring it with him. Why did he wake up so early? “Why am I awake then?”

“Don’t know.” Otabek shut his door without another word.

Yuri went back into his room and crawled into bed. He reached over to grab his phone and clicked it on. 6:06 a.m. What the fuck? Must have been a fluke. Now he was just left with the question of why did he flip out when he realized Otabek carried him? He knew he got flustered and angry for stupid reasons, but what _was_ the reason? Ugh. Who cares? He gently tossed his phone to the side and rolled over, closing his eyes. It was early, and he wanted more sleep. Maybe if he went to sleep one more time he could forget that he just hollered and Otabek for not letting him sleep outside. Why was he so stupid? No, now was not the time. Sleep.

A knock awoke Yuri not much later. He groaned and felt around the mattress for his phone. His bed at home was a twin size, so sleeping on a queen caused him to keep losing his phone in the mess of sheets that always got twisted from his tossing and turning throughout the night. His fingers finally brushed plastic, his tiger print phone case. It was 8:00 a.m. He usually didn’t have to wake up here until nine, so what the hell? He rolled over. Maybe he could ignore it.

Another knock proved that false. He angrily threw the sheets off and got up, going up the door and opening it.

“What?” he snapped when he saw it was just Otabek.

“Get dressed.”

“At eight in the morning? No way.” Yuri went to close the door, but Otabek stuck his foot in the way. Yuri was tempted to try and crush it.

“My parents aren’t home and I don’t want to cook this morning.”

“And we have to go now?”

“Yes.” Otabek stared at Yuri for a moment, his eyes looking him over. “You should comb your hair.” He then walked away.

Yuri nearly slammed the door, but not before giving a retort. “I’ll shove my comb up your ass!” He did slam the door when Otabek just kept going, his face unchanging.

The only good thing that came out of breakfast was that Otabek paid for them both. After the meal, the two were getting situated to head back. Yuri really needed to figure out a more comfortable way to tie his hair. The helmet dug into where his hair tie was towards the back, and it was irritating. The moment Otabek drove out of the parking lot, Yuri knew the asshole wasn’t taking him back to the house.

“Your house is the opposite way!” shouted Yuri.

Otabek nodded, his way of saying that he knew that. Yuri threw his head back. Ugh. Why? Why couldn’t Otabek just take him home? Unless they were going to see more kittens, he honestly couldn’t care less.

Wherever they were, Yuri had no idea what to expect. There was a large building that was plain beige with glass doors for the entrance, and he could hear people yelling and what sounded like guns.

“You know,” said Yuri, “if you wanted to kill me, you could have just stabbed me in my sleep.”

Otabek breathed out through his nose, the closest thing to a laugh Yuri knew he’d hear for now. As they got closer to the building, Yuri could see that there was some fencing off to the side. Craning his neck, he caught sight of paint splattered against a target. Okay, he didn’t completely hate this trip.

“Why don’t you ever ask me if I want to go do stuff?” asked Yuri. “Instead of just dragging me.”

“Would you have agreed?”

Yuri was quiet. He sighed. Maybe…maybe it would be easier if he wasn’t insistent on being such a piece of shit. But, would that mean he loses? Would that mean he gave in?

He didn’t have time to think about it. Once he and Otabek were inside, they went up to the counter and had to fill out waivers. It was slightly embarrassing that Otabek had to sign the papers since he was the only “legal adult”. Yuri couldn’t wait to be eighteen already. Life would get so much better after that for a lot of reasons.

The waivers were processed and emailed to them for their own records. Yuri didn’t care. He followed Otabek to the back of the building where they would get their protective padding, goggles, and their guns. They had to sit in a room with a bunch of other people who would be playing and listen to an instructor go over the safety rules. Boring.

Finally, the instructor shut up and they were able to get ready to go into the arena. Once they put on all their gear, they were given colored arm bands. There were 20 people playing. 10 had red bands, and 10 had blue bands. Yuri and Otabek were on the red team. Yuri had slightly hoped they’d be opposing teams. Then he could get out his frustrations and just shoot Otabek in the stomach or something, but no, they had to work together. Normally Yuri would shoot him anyway, but the first team to have all their players out lost. He didn’t like losing. Three shots and you were out. This was actually going to be fun.

All of the players stepped out into the arena. It was a large area that was coated with trees, structures to hide behind, dips in the land where you could burrow down and wait for people to walk by, and of course a wired fence cutting off how far you could venture off. The ground was sandy, but firm, so it would be easy to run. Everyone split up, looking for hiding places. Yuri and Otabek found a spot thick with trees. They lay on their stomachs, propping the tips of their guns up on a log. The horn sounded, starting the game.

Straight away, Yuri could hear paintballs being fired rapidly. There were a few shouts of anger as well. He wondered if anyone was already out. There wasn’t much going on in their area, so he and Otabek got to their feet and carefully started making their way.

“Duck,” said Otabek.

Yuri didn’t think; he just dropped. Otabek fired three shots, and then he dropped to the ground as well.

“God dammit!” someone shouted.

“Holy shit,” said Yuri. He couldn’t deny that he was impressed. That was badass.

Yuri’s heart nearly jumped into his throat when Otabek slightly smirked at him. Otabek fucking _smirked_. It was faint, but Yuri knew damn well what that look was.

“Don’t get cocky,” he said.

“Never,” Otabek’s smirk grew slightly before he turned his head away.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. First Otabek smirked, and now he was being a smartass? Yuri felt the need to pinch himself. Surely this was some weird dream.

The game got down to the wire very fast. Yuri and Otabek along with two other people were the only ones left on their team. The blue team had five people left. They needed to take someone out, but since the numbers were low, everyone was being very passive aggressive. That’s when he heard footsteps headed their way.

“Get down!” he hissed quietly.

 They both lay on their stomachs, waiting. The sound turned from footsteps to shuffling. The other players must have been army crawling too. Otabek and Yuri exchanged glances. They both sprang to their feet and managed to take out both players heading towards them, shooting them multiple times just to be sure. It was a relief. As it was, Otabek had been shot once, and Yuri had been shot twice. Yuri didn’t want to be out before Otabek, or at all for that matter.

Without warning, they were clearly being run at. Otabek shifted, standing in front of Yuri and firing. It was a good thing he had goggles, because he ended up getting hit right between the eyes. The force of the shot cause him to stagger, and he and Yuri both ended up getting blasted with paint.

“Fuck!” shouted Otabek bringing his hand to his face.

“Are you okay?” asked Yuri. He was surprised by the urgency in his own voice. Goggles or not, that must have fucking _hurt_.

Otabek replied with a groan, his hand still pressed to his face. His eyes were shut tight, and Yuri wasn’t sure if he could even open them.

“Here,” said Yuri. He wrapped his arm around Otabek’s shoulders and helped guide him. He’d been right. Otabek wasn’t opening his eyes as they walked.

Once they were back inside, Otabek seemed to be a little better. He took off his goggles and blinked his eyes open. There was a red outline where the goggles had been. The force of the shot must have pressed them into his face. Now Yuri understood the need for a waiver.

“I’m sorry,” said Yuri. He couldn’t deny that he felt bad. Otabek ended up hurt keeping him from getting shot. “Why did you stand in front of me? So what if I had gotten out?”

Otabek shrugged.

Yuri let his eyelids droop in annoyance. “Ya know, I feel bad you got hurt, but now you’re making me want to punch you.”

Otabek turned to look at him. “I acted on instinct.”

Now he was just confused. “What? What do you mean?”

“I mean that I acted on instinct.”

What? What the fuck was this moron on about? “Whatever. Can you drive?”

Otabek nodded.

The two began making their way back to Otabek’s bike after they dropped off their equipment. Yuri had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his way of clamping up a bit. He didn’t know why was doing it, but he was. He sighed quietly.

“Look,” he said. When Otabek looked at him, he continued. “I feel really bad that you ended up hurt.”

“It was just initial shock. I’m alright.”

“I’m trying to be nice here!”

Otabek was quiet.

“I feel guilty for some reason. I don’t know. But,” he huffed. “I’ll stop being such a piece of shit if you just tell me where we’re going first. Okay?”

There it was, Otabek’s little smile. He handed Yuri a helmet and put on his own, swinging his leg up and over to sit on the motorcycle.

“So,” he said. He turned to face Yuri, that tiny smirk on his face. “Are you still not my friend?”

Yuri glared at him. “If I agree to be your fucking friend will you wipe that smug look off of your face?”

Otabek changed the smirk into a grin and turned away, starting the engine and taking off towards his house. Yuri wanted to be upset, wanted to be irritated or angry, but he wasn’t. Instead, he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter ^^ Fair warning though, the fluff is going to be paired with some heavy angst in upcoming chapters, so be ready. Also, I'm on schedule with my writing, so we're looking good for an update every Friday so far! And who knows. If I get some comments and kudos, maybe I'll treat you guys with a mid-week update ;) Stay tuned.
> 
> As always, you can go to my social media for more fandom junk. I'll provide a link to my main Tumblr blog as well as the Otayuri focused side blog that I made because I'm a trashbag.
> 
> Thanks again! Bye!~
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to know that I have started dreaming in anime. It's too late for me now.
> 
> Hey guys XD I'm busy tomorrow, so rather than post it a day late, here is the new chapter a day early. I'd just like to put out there that there are mentions of physical abuse in this chapter, but there is nothing graphic. Despite that, I hope you guys enjoy. ^^

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 7:

The movie on tonight was _The Sound of Music_. Yuri wanted to ask Otabek if he’d aged from 40 to 80, but he’d promised to stop being an asshole on purpose. All bets were off on anything accidental, but he could choose to keep his mouth shut and just watch the movie. Besides, the music wasn’t terrible, so no point in saying anything. He sank into his seat on the couch, allowing himself to curl up and get really comfortable.

Then his phone rang, and he saw that it was his mother.

“Shit! Pause!” he said quickly. His heart was pounding out of his chest. His mother _never_ called him unless she was pissed. She only texted. The second the room was quiet, he answered. “Hey, mom.” It took effort to keep his voice from wavering.

“Yuri, why did I see a waiver in your email?” she asked, her voice sharp and eerily calm.

“I-It was just to play paintball. Otabek took me so we could just hang out.” His hands were lightly shaking.

She was quiet at first, thinking. “So,” she was paused, obviously deciding if she was okay with it; that, or she was figuring out how much trouble he was in. “It was Otabek’s idea?”

“Yes,” he said as calmly as he could.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay. Bye.” He hung up, but it took effort. His hands were trembling now, and he almost missed the “end call” button.

“Yuri…” whispered Otabek.

Yuri looked up, and Otabek’s face made him realize how he must have looked. Otabek’s eyes were filled with concern, his eyebrows arched. Yuri tried to stop shaking, but it was impossible. His heart was _pounding_.

“Sorry,” said Yuri. “My mom doesn’t call unless she’s pissed off, so,” he stopped. What was he supposed to say? How did he explain his fears?

Yuri’s mother wasn’t afraid to get physical when it came to “disciplining” him. He’d been slapped countless times, but his true terror came from when she had his father do it. That usually happened after a phone call, and it was awful. The bruises were always in places that could be hidden.

“Yuri,” Otabek cautiously got closer until they were almost directly next to each other. “It’s okay.” He reached out, attempting to cup Yuri’s cheek.

It took everything Yuri had to not flinch. Otabek’s hand cupped his face. He let Otabek wipe away the tears, but they wouldn’t stop pouring. Before he knew it, he was breaking down. Otabek held him close, gently raking his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

“Shh,” Otabek’s voice was calm, but it wasn’t a scary calm like Yuri’s mother’s. Instead, his was soft and caring. “It’s okay. You’re safe out here.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, and more tears seeped out. “What?” he choked out. “How? How did you?”

“Shh. Not now.” Otabek began rubbing Yuri’s back with his free hand. He kept up the soothing gestures for several minutes, not stopping until he was certain that Yuri had calmed down.

“How?” asked Yuri as he pulled away and sniffed. He wiped at his nose with his sleeve. More fucking snot. “How did you know? Or do you know? I’m confused.”

Otabek’s gaze shifted around like he was debating what to say. “Last night. You fell asleep and I carried you upstairs. But, you started having another nightmare.”

Yuri looked away. He couldn’t bring himself to look Otabek in the eye. He felt guilty. No one should be burdened with his issues.

“You were shouting in your sleep and thrashing. I was scared to wake you in case it was a night terror.”

_Otabek noticed the soft breathing coming from Yuri and knew that the other boy was asleep. He carefully maneuvered Yuri, picking him up by the bend of his knees and his back. He carried Yuri inside and upstairs. It was a bit of challenge trying to lay Yuri down, as Yuri had basically attached himself, holding on tightly. Finally, Otabek was able to detangle himself from Yuri, but then Yuri started screaming._

_“Stop!” he cried out. He shielded his face with his arms. “Stop! I’m sorry!” He was crying in his sleep, the tears leaking out despite his eyes being shut tight. His body shook with his sobs. “Mom please! Tell dad to stop! Please!”_

_Otabek could feel his heart breaking. He knew Yuri had a bad relationship with his parents, but he_ never _could have known that Yuri was abused. More than anything else in that moment he wanted to wake Yuri. He wanted to make it stop, but Yuri was violently thrashing as he wept. He didn’t know if waking Yuri would end up being a worse action than letting everything run its course._

_Eventually, Yuri relaxed enough for Otabek to get close. Yuri was still crying, and he kept murmuring in his sleep._

_“Stop… I’m sorry… Hurts…”_

_Otabek couldn’t take it. He climbed into bed and lay next to Yuri, carefully pulling the younger boy close and combing his fingers through Yuri’s hair. It was something that seemed to ease Yuri, and it did. Otabek stayed there a while, continuing with his featherlike touches, waiting for Yuri’s breathing to even out. He wasn’t sure how much time passed. An hour, maybe two, but the time was good. Yuri stopped crying. His body relaxed. Otabek waited a while longer. He didn’t want to leave until he was certain that Yuri was alright._

_In that moment, he didn’t know how he knew, but he did. Yuri needed someone to protect him, and Otabek knew he needed to be that someone. He wanted to be._

Otabek explained what happened. Apparently Yuri had screamed things like, “stop” and “dad, stop!” He felt more sadness pouring out, but at this point he wasn’t even sure why he was crying.

“W-Why?” asked Yuri, his voice scratchy. “You don’t have to—”

“I know,” said Otabek, cutting Yuri off. “I know I don’t _have_ to. I want to.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Neither do I. But,” he wiped away more of Yuri’s tears. “Just let me. Please. I know now why you push people away. You don’t have to do that with me.”

“I haven’t even known you a week,” said Yuri. He sniffed again. “Why should I trust you?”

“Do you?”

Yuri was quiet at first. Not even a week. He didn’t get it. Why? Why?

“Yes,” he said.

***

Later into the evening, Yuri and Otabek were both in Yuri’s room. Yuri lay on his bed facing away from Otabek, whom was sitting backwards on the desk chair, resting his arms and chin on the top of the chair. Yuri wanted to turn around, he did, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to tell Otabek anything if he was looking at him.

“I was five, maybe six,” said Yuri. Though it was more than a decade prior to the current day, he could still remember it all clearly. “I was running around the house playing, probably pretending that I was being chased or something. I bumped into a side table and knocked over a vase. Honest mistake. I was a little kid.” He could still remember how it felt getting hit. “Most parents would spank their kid at the most.” He shook his head. “No, my mom hit me straight across the face, open palm.”

Yuri heard a noise, a gasp. He wasn’t sure what reactions to expect. There wasn’t a single person alive that knew about his home life, not until that moment.

“It got less frequent as I got older,” he said. “Because they knew I could tell people. So, they made sure the bruises could be hidden.”

“Why haven’t you come forward?” asked Otabek gently.

“No one would believe me. My parents are too well known. My mom volunteers at the schools, and my dad is a psychiatrist. There would be no point.” He could feel more tears on the horizon, but he held them back. He was sick of crying. “Do you know what they said to me before I came here?”

Otabek was quiet, waiting.

“After the cops brought me back, my dad beat the shit out of me for it. I still had bruises when I was told I’d be spending the summer here, and I threatened to tell your family. My mom looked me dead in the eye and said, ‘No one will believe you.’”

There was silence, and then Yuri heard light shuffling. The mattress dipped beside him, and he couldn’t help but turn around. Otabek was sat right beside Yuri, his legs crisscross.

“Cops?” he asked.

“You don’t know why I’m here, do you?”

Otabek shook his head. “You said they sent you here hoping you’d pick up on my influence, but I never knew the details.”

“That’s why. My friends and I did some graffiti one night, and we got caught. Well, _I_ got caught.”

“Some friends.”

Yuri shrugged. “I’m not good at making friends. These guys hung out with me even though I was an ass, so it was better than nothing.”

“So they weren’t really friends.”

Yuri shrugged again. “I told you. I’m not worth your time. I’m not—”

“Shh,” Otabek shushed Yuri, holding his first finger near Yuri’s lips. “Don’t.”

Yuri could feel the heat in his cheeks. He wanted to protest, retort, something. Instead, he stayed quiet and let Otabek tuck some of his stray hair behind his ear.

“I hate you…” he muttered.

Otabek softly smiled, slowly retracting his hand.

“I hope you know I still don’t understand.”

No reply.

“17 years and my parents couldn’t care less if I got shot in an alley. So, how is it you care after only a few days?”

“Does it matter?” asked Otabek. The question wasn’t condescending, but instead genuine.

“I don’t know. Yes?”

“I don’t know. I just do. Isn’t that enough?”

“It’s more than I could have asked for.” Yuri was shocked by his own words. They rolled off his tongue before he could think them through. He guessed that just went to show that he really meant it. It was true. He was grateful for Otabek, whether he’d planned on admitting it or not, and now he had.

Otabek grinned slightly. Somehow Yuri felt that smiles like that were worth so much more. Otabek took his phone out of his pocket and clicked it on. Sometimes Yuri forgot he even had a phone.

“It’s late,” said Otabek.

Yuri clicked on his own phone. 11:37 p.m. “I guess we should sleep then.” He didn’t want Otabek to leave, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

Otabek started to move, and Yuri couldn’t stop his words.

“Wait,” he said without thinking. Otabek stopped, and he continued. “I didn’t have nightmares the last time you were here. So,” he trailed off, avoiding eye contact and swearing internally. He sounded so fucking needy. Why did he have to fucking say that? Why—?

Otabek shimmied under the sheet and rested his head on the pillow, lying on stomach and closing his eyes. “You get the light.”

Huh? Yuri didn’t know how to react. So, he got up, turned off the light, and climbed back into bed. He curled his arm and rested his head on it, looking at Otabek. Within ten minutes, Otabek was already breathing softly, his muscles relaxing. Once Yuri was certain Otabek was asleep, he allowed himself to tear up one more time.

“Thank you…”

***

Yuri’s eyes slowly peeled open, and he realized that he was very much in Otabek’s bubble. They must have tossed around a lot in their sleep, as now they were both curled in the middle the bed, and their faces were mere inches apart at _most_. Yuri decided the easiest thing to do would be to roll over, so that’s what he did. It was only a few moments later when he felt a nudge at his back. He turned back over to see that Otabek was awake now.

“Morning,” said Yuri.

“Morning,” said Otabek. He rubbed some sleep out of his eye and stretched. “So,” he paused when he stretched more, the highest pitched sound Yuri thought he’d ever heard coming from him. “Am I sleeping in here from now on?”

Yuri made a face. “Isn’t that weird? That’s like a chick thing.”

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Yuri wasn’t sure. It seemed really weird. Guys didn’t share beds. They just didn’t. But, he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that knowing Otabek was right there helped so much. That was twice now that having Otabek there kept the nightmares away. Maybe it didn’t have to be weird.

“I guess it would be okay, but you don’t have to,” said Yuri.

Otabek yawned and stretched one more time. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

There was quiet for a few minutes. Yuri lay on his back, scrolling through various social media. He glanced to his right, and Otabek was staring at him.

“What?” he asked, trying not to sound snappy.

“Nothing,” said Otabek.

“…Kay.” Yuri turned back to his phone, but he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious now. He didn’t know why, but there was nothing he could do about it.

A little more time passed, their positions unchanging.

“Hey,” said Yuri. “Do you think we could just chill at home today?” he asked. As much as getting out of the house was nice, last night’s events had scared him pretty bad, and he just wanted to relax at the house for the day.

“Sure,” said Otabek.

“I mean, you can go somewhere. Don’t let me stop you.”

No response. Alright. Yuri looked through Facebook for a few more minutes before deciding he was hungry.

“Breakfast?” he asked.

Otabek got up.

For the first time, Yuri actually watched Otabek cook. It was something you didn’t really think about, but it stood out to him as something he’d always overlooked since he was being a shithead. He expected Otabek to look concentrated while cooking; that’s how Yuri’s mother always seemed. However, Otabek looked relaxed. For a moment, Yuri thought he might have been smiling. Weird things made Otabek happy. Simple things. Things like reading and old movies. Yuri still didn’t quite understand the appeal of the old books. He wasn’t a huge fan of reading to begin with, and seeing a book three inches thick and falling apart at the spine didn’t enhance his interest. Otabek was such a grandpa, but it was endearing.

…Wait.

Okay, Yuri clearly got shot in the head during paintball without realizing it, and now he was crazy. Just shake it off. It was only a passing thought. It didn’t mean anything.

***

Later into the afternoon, Yuri was still pretty full from breakfast, so he was elbow deep in a bag of chips while on his laptop. He was sat in a chair upstairs, his feet up on the coffee table. Otabek sat across from him, an old ass book in his lap as usual.

“What’s with you and old books?” asked Yuri before he could stop himself. “Er, why do you like old books?”

Otabek smiled for some reason. “I prefer it to modern literature.”

“Yeah, but why?”

Otabek made a “hmm” sound, thinking. “I guess, I enjoy the way things were written back then. It was a time when romance and intimacy were cherished so greatly.” He closed the book in his lap, looking off to side thoughtfully. “’It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However, little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.’ Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.”

“I have no idea what the fuck you just said, but I’ll admit it sounded nice,” said Yuri. He honestly had no clue what any of that meant aside from the first part.

Otabek made a sound, like a small laugh, but barely. “It means that when this wealthy man enters a neighborhood, the other families are too fixated on trying to marry off their daughters that they never bother to get to know him as a person. They don’t care.”

“How is that romance being cherished or whatever?”

“Because the narrator understands this. She doesn’t care if a man has money. If he’s arrogant and poor company, it isn’t worth it just for the fortune.”

Yuri shrugged. “I’m not a romantic person, so I don’t get it.”

Otabek smiled softly. “It’s not for everybody.”

Yuri didn’t know why, but he was happy hearing Otabek have a genuine conversation with him, one that wasn’t so heavy at least. Since he had come to trust Otabek, it was nice to know that the other boy seemed to trust him now as well.

“What?” asked Otabek.

Yuri looked confused. “What, what?”

“You just started smiling. It was cute.”

That made Yuri’s cheeks light up instantly. He attempted to reply somehow, but all that came out was jumbled sounds that never formed a single word. Looking down, he curled up slightly and looked back at his laptop.

“Shut up…” he mumbled. Then, he made the mistake of glancing up, and Otabek was _smiling_ at him. “I said shut up…” Turning away, he continued to stare at his computer.

It was quiet again, but in that moment Yuri was grateful. Had Otabek seriously called him cute? And why was he getting so embarrassed about it? Then again, he never did take compliments very well. He never received them, so when he did he didn’t know how to react to them. Not to mention that it was a compliment from _Otabek_. Something about that made it seem ten times more genuine, and that also made it that much more embarrassing. He felt mortified realizing that even several minutes later his face was still red, and since he was thinking about what happened it was staying red. Looking at YouTube videos was his strongest attempt, and yet while Markiplier was screaming at animatronics, he just kept replaying that moment in his mind.

_“You just started smiling. It was cute.”_

Then Yuri realized thinking about it was making him smile more.

Uh oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it. :) This one was emotional for me to write out, so I hope it was worth it. Be sure to leave a comment letting me know, and subscribe for weekly updates! As always, I'll post links to my media where you can follow me for more fandom shit. XD
> 
> Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> YoI side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bounces excitedly* I'm so ready for you guys to read this! I hope you like it! :D

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 8:

It wasn’t weird. The actual weird part was that it _wasn’t_ weird. Yuri lay in bed on his phone that night, and Otabek was already asleep next to him. He had no idea how Otabek always seemed to fall asleep so quickly. Or, maybe it was just that he always had trouble sleeping. He’d looked up symptoms online, and it seemed he most likely had insomnia, but he couldn’t go to the doctor for it. There was no way his parents would pay for that kind of medication. So, instead, he’d made a habit of looking through Tumblr until his eyes became too heavy. Tumblr was one of the sites his parents didn’t know about, so he could look at whatever he wanted. Not that he looked at anything bad, mostly just baby animals and anime, things that would help him relax before bed, but it was Tumblr; you couldn’t follow anyone really without seeing some dicks at some point.

He decided to face towards Otabek so that the light from his phone wouldn’t bother the other boy. However, the problem arose when he started getting stiff. He wanted to shift around, but he didn’t want to disturb Otabek. In that moment, he didn’t think, and he settled for stretching his legs out, and he ended up practically kicking Otabek’s foot.

“Hm?” Otabek blinked his eyes open and groaned.

“Sorry,” whispered Yuri. “Just go back to sleep.”

Otabek’s eyes shut and he appeared to almost immediately pass out. Yuri couldn’t help but smile when he saw that. He had to admit that Otabek looked pretty cute when he was sleeping. Dammit! No! He made a face and pinched the bridge of his nose. This. _This_ was part of the reason it was easier to be a dick. The _last_ thing he needed to do was start getting feelings. Maybe it would help to get it out of his system? No. No, no, no, no, bad idea! He clicked off his phone and rolled over, facing away from Otabek. No. N.O. NO. If he started admitting it, it would feel more real, and that could not happen. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. There was no way on God’s green earth that Otabek would ever feel the same way. There was no use in pining. Yuri just needed to sleep. Please sleep…

***

How the fuck was it only day six of staying with the Altins? Day six. Thinking back, Yuri had no idea how so much had seemed to happen in only five full days. There was no way things would keep up this way, but in a way that was a good thing. He really needed to relax more, and being an ass to Otabek had wiped him out. Being an ass to his parents was easy, but since Otabek was nice it was tiring. At least now things were easier.

Yuri was sat on the couch upstairs on his computer, but it didn’t last long. Next thing he knew, Otabek was approaching him, already dressed for the day.

“I have some friends visiting town,” said Otabek.

Yuri made a clicking sound with his tongue. Did he feel like leaving the house? Eh, might as well.

“Let me get ready,” he said.

The drive was significantly less scary now that Yuri swallowed his pride and put his arms around Otabek. Granted, it was still heavily embarrassing to do so. His heart still raced, but at least he felt safer. However, helmet hair was still a problem.

“So who are we meeting up with?” asked Yuri when they arrived. He took off his helmet and removed his hair tie as usual, shaking his hair free.

“There’s Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, and Chris might be here too,” said Otabek. “Turn around.”

Yuri gave Otabek a confused and suspicious expression, but he complied. Next thing he knew, Otabek was combing his fingers through Yuri’s hair, raking out some of the tangles in the back that Yuri couldn’t reach himself.

“They’re all professional figure skaters, but they swing by during the summer in between training,” said Otabek. He continued fixing Yuri’s hair as he spoke. “We usually try to arrange it that they’re all here at the same time, but I have no idea if Chris will show.”

“How the hell do you know professional figure skaters?”

“My little sister. She’s two years younger, but she’s been skating since she was three.”

“Huh, that’s cool I guess.”

Otabek finished combing out the tangles. “Alright. Let’s go.”

The two walked into the building, though Yuri didn’t know what they were there for. As soon as they walked in, he saw an arcade up ahead, and then he heard the familiar sound of a ball crashing into something. Ah, a bowling alley. They made their way down the corridor, passing the restrooms and various vending machines before reaching the actual bowling alley.

“Hey! Beka!” shouted a voice.

Yuri’s attention was brought to four men that were around a pool table. The one with brown skin was waving wildly and smiling.

“Beka!” he shouted again.

Otabek gave a small smile and approached them with Yuri. “Hey,” he greeted. “Good to see you guys.” He gestured to Yuri. “This is Yuri.”

“Oh great,” said the blonde one with a laugh. “Two Yuris.”

“Yuri, this is Chris,” said Otabek as he gestured to the blonde one. “This is Yuuri,” the one with black hair, “Phichit,” the dark skinned one, “and Viktor,” the one with silver hair.

“We need a nickname for the new Yuri,” said Viktor.

“Jesus, please no,” said Yuri.

“What should it be?” asked Phichit. He was on his phone, and then he grabbed Chris, pulling them together and taking a selfie.

“There’s no stopping them, is there?” asked Yuri turning his attention to Otabek.

Otabek smiled awkwardly. “I should have warned you,” he whispered to Yuri. “They’re great guys, but a little overbearing.”

“Yurio?” asked Chris.

“Or Yura!” suggested Viktor.

“That would suit such a cute boy,” added Chris with a wink.

Yuri’s cheeks burned. Being called cute by Otabek was one thing, but coming from Chris is felt like it was an insult somehow. Fucker.

“I think both work,” said Phichit as he posed for another selfie.

“Or they could just call me Yuri,” muttered Yuri for only Otabek to hear.

Otabek breathed out of his nose, almost laughing. “Don’t count on it,” he said quietly.

After getting situated, everyone gathered around their lane for bowling. Yuri had picked out a blue ball that was a tad heavy for his taste, but he wasn’t about to have a ball that was lighter than the ones everyone else picked out.

“So, teams or free for all?” asked Phichit. He brought up the menu to add everyone’s names.

“I’m on Yuuri’s team!” said Viktor as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind.

Oh god. They were _that_ couple, weren’t they? Gross. He wasn’t going to survive if they were going to be like that all day.

“I’ll pair up with Chris,” said Phichit. He winked and smiled. Were all of these guys completely extra, or was Yuri just irritable today?

“Simple enough,” said Otabek.

Phichit entered everyone’s names. The order was Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek, Yura—which was annoying—Chris, and Phichit. The moment the game started, Yuri realized his competitive drive was kicking in, and he hadn’t bowled in years. They weren’t using bumpers either. Fuck.

Viktor managed to get his ball in the gutter on the first throw. Okay, maybe this wouldn’t entirely suck.

“So, Yura,” said Viktor. “How do you know Beka?”

Crap. First of all, Beka was an adorable—knock it off dammit—nickname. Second, how did he explain this?

“His parents know my parents,” said Otabek. “He’s spending the summer here just to get away for a while before senior year of high school.”

Yuri was shocked. He couldn’t believe Otabek covered for him so well. One of his worries was the very question Viktor had asked, so it was a relief that Otabek had crafted a decent cover story that was mostly true.

“Makes me wonder how your mother is handling you being around such a cute boy all summer,” said Chris with a wink.

Yuri raised a curious eyebrow. When he looked at Otabek, his jaw nearly dropped. Otabek’s cheeks were crimson.

… _WHAT?!_

“Wait what?” said Yuri before he could stop himself.

Otabek stayed silent, but he looked even more mortified now.

Chris put his fingers to his lips. “Whoopsie.”

“Excuse me,” said Otabek. He fast-walked away, going up the stairs from the lanes to the main area and disappearing.

“Otabek, wait!” shouted Yuri to be heard, but there was no response.

“Smooth, Chris,” said Yuuri.

Chris placed his hand over his heart and tossed his eyes back dramatically. “Don’t blame me. He should have said something to the boy by now.”

“I’m right fucking here, asshole!” said Yuri.

“I can’t put this on my snap story, can I?” asked Phichit.

“NO!” shouted Yuri. “Now what the fuck just happened?”

“Well, we’d tell you, but Beka might actually kill us,” said Yuuri.

“Or at least unfriend us all on Facebook,” said Phichit.

“Fine! I’ll find him and make him tell me!” Yuri angrily marched up the stairs and headed in the direction Otabek had gone, which towards the exit.

Deep down, Yuri knew what was going on. He’d assumed that Otabek was straight, but apparently he’d been wrong. Oh god, Otabek probably thought that he was going to be uncomfortable now. Shit. He had to find him. He reached the glass doors and looked outside, but Otabek wasn’t there. The bike was, so that meant he was still nearby. God dammit where could he have gone? He decided to check the bathrooms. People went there to hide, right?

Well, he was right, but the sight before him made his heart slam out of his chest.

“Otabek?” he whispered, concern evident in his tone.

Otabek was sat on the floor by the sinks. He was breathing erratically, and his hands were shaking. Looking up, he met eyes with Yuri, and Yuri could see that Otabek’s eyes were red, his cheeks tear stained. His forehead was covered in a light sweat. Yuri rushed to Otabek, getting on his knees to meet the other boys height.

“Otabek, what’s wrong?” he asked. His voice was wavering. He couldn’t help but feel scared. Seeing someone in this state was shocking enough, but this was _Otabek_.

Otabek shook his head. His breathing was getting worse. Yuri could see his hands trembling, and now being close, Yuri could feel overwhelming warmth radiating from him.

“What can I do?” asked Yuri. “I don’t know what to do!”

Otabek shook his head again. Yuri didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. His heart was slamming against his chest. It was killing him to see Otabek like this and not be able to do anything.

About five minutes passed before Otabek’s breathing began to even out. He slowly started taking deep breaths; his shaking hands finally stilled.

“I’m sorry,” said Otabek, his voice hoarse.

Yuri looked at him like he was crazy. “You’re apologizing? I was the one that didn’t know how to help you. What was that? What happened to you?”

“Anxiety attack,” said Otabek. His hand was over his chest, and he was wincing. “I think it’s over. My chest pain is starting to subside.”

Yuri could feel his heart break. “Anxiety attack?” He didn’t know what to say. “What triggered it?”

Otabek was quiet at first. He averted his gaze, staring at his shoes. “I was going to tell you, I swear I was. I just,” he paused, “I knew you liked me being there so you wouldn’t have nightmares, and I didn’t want you to get uncomfortable.”

Yuri shook his head. “Otabek, I’m not uncomfortable.”

“You’re not?” his eyes flickered up to look at Yuri.

“No, not at all. You’re um,” Yuri stopped. Now he was the one looking away. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. “You’re not the only, uh, not straight one.” The moment the words came out, he wanted to hit his head against a wall. What was he, nine? _Not straight one. I’m so fucking stupid. Real fucking eloquent, Plisetsky._

“Wait what?” asked Otabek, his shock obvious.

Yuri still couldn’t look at Otabek. “Yeah. I’m…I’m bi.”

Silence.

“So am I,” said Otabek.

Yuri slowly looked up. “Really?”

Otabek nodded.

“Cool,” said Yuri. _I’m on a roll…_

“We should get back out there,” said Otabek.

“Are you okay to?”

Otabek nodded and stood up. Yuri got to his feet as well and followed Otabek back out to the others. By the time they got back, someone had taken their turns for them for the first frame, and Phichit was taking pictures of Chris, whom was holding two bowling balls up to his chest.

“Hey, you okay, Beka?” asked Phichit.

“Yeah,” said Otabek.

“Soooooooo,” said Viktor as he looked all around.

“We’re both bi. End of conversation,” said Yuri. “Take your fucking turn.”

Viktor blinked a few times, and then a smirk appeared on his face. “Okay.” He picked up his bowling ball and went up to the lane.

Luckily, the conversation was in fact dropped, and things went back to being a mix of crazy and funny, which was fine. Yuri wasn’t completely sucking, and neither was Otabek, but they weren’t doing great either. At least they were most likely going to beat Yuuri and Viktor. He would have been pissed if they lost to those annoying fuckers. Even when they were sitting down they were practically in each other’s laps, and it was fucking gross.

“Beka, are you and Yura free tomorrow night?” asked Viktor.

Otabek looked to Yuri, as if asking permission to say yes. Yuri shrugged. Might as well go do something, right? At least he hoped he wouldn’t end up regretting it. Otabek turned to Viktor and nodded.

“Good. We’re going to have some fun at the hotel tomorrow night, and you two should come.”

“It’ll be awesome!” said Phichit.

“What kind of fun?” asked Otabek. “Don’t forget that we can’t get into any of the bars.”

Chris chuckled. “Beka, don’t be silly. Besides, getting you drunk would be a bad idea.”

Otabek’s face lit up again. Yuri’s curiosity peaked instantly. All these guys must have known Otabek better than he thought. Part of Yuri wanted to chime in, make some jokes, but he just felt awkward. He wasn’t good in groups. As it was, he was embarrassingly clinging to Otabek in a way, sitting with him, and turning his attention to his phone whenever the other boy got up to take his turn. Sigh. Maybe he’d warm up eventually.

After bowling, everyone decided to head downtown for lunch. Yuri ate quietly and listened to the conversations that were floating around their table. Otabek only participated a little bit; he was mostly quiet. Then, Yuri felt something being nudged into his hand, which was on his lap. He looked down to see Otabek handing him his cellphone, and the notepad app was open. Yuri took it and adjusted the brightness of the screen so he could read what was written.

“Hey. You okay? We can go home if you want.”

Yuri typed his response and handed the phone back.

“I’m fine. Just…awkward. Not your fault or anyone else’s. We can stay.”

Otabek didn’t reply after that. Yuri felt the corners of his mouth rising. It was nice to know that Otabek cared if he was comfortable or not. It was…sweet.

Dammit no. Yuri swore inwardly. Bisexual or not, there was still no way Otabek would ever like him, and he needed to fucking stop, immediately.

“Oh, we have the ice rink to ourselves later today by the way,” said Yuuri.  “Do you guys want to come watch for a bit? We’re not really practicing, just warming up. So you can skate too if you want.”

Otabek nodded. “Alright.” He looked to Yuri. “Yuri?”

Yuri shrugged. “Why not?”

It was weird seeing an ice rink completely empty, not that Yuri had ever been to one, but he assumed it would normally have at least a few people, especially in the summer. Yuuri, Viktor, Chris, and Phichit were all putting on their skates, which appeared to be custom made. It made sense; they were professional athletes after all. Though, Yuri wasn’t sure how ice skating could be a sport. He’d never seen anyone ice skate professionally before, so maybe now he’d get his answer.

“Yuuri!” said Phichit with a big smile. He was out on the ice and making a “grabby hands” gesture towards Yuuri. “Let’s do a pair skate!”

“Coming!” said Yuuri. He finished tying off his skates and met Phichit out on the ice.

The music started. It was a fun, upbeat track that was moderately paced. Yuuri and Phichit met on the ice, and they began to skate. Yuuri seemed to lead, holding Phichit by the waste as they moved forward, both of them holding one of their legs in the air. Their speed increased, and they separated, each of them launching themselves into the air and spinning, landing on one leg and moving backwards. Yuri’s breath caught. It was…mesmerizing. Yuuri then scooped up Phichit was ease, lifting him as they moved onward.

“They’re doing this a little _too_ well. It seems rehearsed,” said Viktor. “Especially since Phichit used this song for his short program.”

“Oh, Vitya, don’t be jealous. You’re the one who gets to hold Yuuri like that off the ice,” said Chris. He winked.

“But it’s so rehearsed!”

“Weren’t they roommates?” asked Otabek plainly.

“Oh yeah. They were,” said Chris, his tone suggestive.

Gross. But, in that moment, Yuri didn’t let it annoy him. He was completely hypnotized. The way they moved, no, danced, on the ice was _beautiful_.

Yuri’s eyes shifted when he felt he was being watched. He was right. Otabek was smiling at him.

“What?” asked Yuri.

“You look happy,” answered Otabek.

Yuri turned back to the ice. “Shut up…”

“Shall we skate?” asked Otabek.

Yuri realized that was the title of the song as soon as Otabek said it. “Dork,” he said with a small laugh.

He once again turned his attention away from Yuuri and Phichit and looked to Otabek. Otabek’s smile was soft and gentle, the question easy going, not pressuring Yuri to say yes.

“I don’t know,” said Yuri. “I’ve never skated before, and,” he shifted his gaze back to Yuuri and Phichit. God, they were incredible.

“That’s okay,” said Otabek. He took Yuri’s hand into his own, pulling the younger boy forward slightly. “Don’t worry. I’ll show you.”

Otabek and Yuri both got skates from the rack of available rentals. Yuri stared at the laces utterly confused. The laces were like, ten feet long. Okay, they weren’t that long, but they were fucking long.

“Um,” he said out loud as he attempted to figure out what the fuck was going on.

Otabek chuckled, and it nearly made Yuri’s face burn.

“Here,” said Otabek. He sat down across from Yuri and picked up Yuri’s foot, resting it on his leg and tying the laces. “I know they’re annoying.”

“Thank you,” mumbled Yuri embarrassed.

Once their skates were on, they walked to the ice. Well, Otabek walked. Yuri stumbled with his arms out, trying not to trip the whole way. Then, once they reached the ice, Yuri felt a rush of nerves. What if he fell on his ass or something? Wouldn’t that hurt? Otabek stepped out onto the ice, skating forward slightly with ease, and turning around to face him.

“Use the wall to hold yourself up if you need to,” said Otabek.

Yuri was definitely going to use the wall. He gripped the edge tightly as he stepped onto the ice, his legs almost immediately wobbling. Okay, no wonder skating was a fucking sport. It was impossible.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” said Yuri. He barely managed to stand up straight. He let go of the wall, and his balance wavered. Sticking his arms out, he slowly glided forward without meaning to. “Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! Shit!”

Otabek skated over and stood in front of him.

“Bring your arms in front of your body,” instructed Otabek.

“I’ll fall!” protested Yuri.

“I won’t let you fall.”

God dammit. Yuri brought his arms forward. Otabek took his hands and pulled him forward slightly; their bodies were only mere inches apart.

“I’ve got you,” said Otabek. “Are you more comfortable on your left or right foot?”

“Right.”

“Okay. Put your weight on your right foot, and push off with your left. I’ll hold you steady.”

Yuri swallowed. He didn’t know why this was making him so nervous, but it was. Then again, maybe it was that sharp blades on his foot were holding him up on rock solid ice. Yeah, that was probably it. He did as told, and he glided forward, moving slowly. Otabek was skating backwards, holding his hands and helping pull him.

“See?” asked Otabek.

Yuri nodded. “I-It’s not too bad.” He didn’t want to admit that he was still scared out of his mind. It was so fucking stupid. He shouldn’t be afraid, but he was.

“Try listening to the music,” said Otabek softly. “It’s soothing right now. It’ll help.”

Yuri took a deep breath, continuing to move forward and doing his best to listen. The song was in fact soothing. He recognized it, actually. It was _Simple and Clean_ from Kingdom Hearts. It was a great song, he had to admit. Though fairly sappy, it was pretty, and it was definitely helping him stay calm right now.

“How’s it going?” asked Viktor as he skated over.

“I’m fine,” said Yuri sharply. Something about Viktor rubbed him the wrong way. Viktor seemed like the type that was well received and fucking knew it, which was annoying as hell.

Viktor chuckled. “Are you?”

“Leave him alone, Vitya,” said Otabek. His tone was friendly, but Yuri could tell he meant it. It appeared that Viktor knew Otabek was serious as well.

Viktor put his hands up in defeat. “I’m just teasing. We all started out like this. Though, the rest of us were like that around age three.”

“Vitya,” said Otabek a little snappier this time.

Viktor snickered and skated away. Backwards. Asshole.

“Sorry,” said Otabek. “Viktor can be a little full of himself.”

“A little?” Yuri scoffed.

Otabek continued to help him stay steady. Luckily, the music shifted to another song that was soft. It was then that Yuri realized just how tightly he was squeezing Otabek’s hands. He loosened his grip, feeling extremely self-conscious.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Hey,” whispered Otabek. He reached up with his right hand, brushing some of Yuri’s hair out of his face, just like he had several times before, but something about it felt different now. “It’s okay.”

Yuri suddenly became aware of how close they were. He knew his cheeks were starting to turn red. Out on the ice, he could feel it more than ever. It was even worse since Otabek’s hand lingered, tucking some of Yuri’s hair behind his ear, and slowly retracting, his fingers ghosting over the skin on Yuri’s cheek and jaw.

It happened in a flash. Yuri lost his balance, and he began to fall backwards. Due to instinct, he kept his grip on Otabek, and Otabek ended up falling flush on top of him, pressing him down against the ice. Now Yuri was certain he was going to die. It was mortifying and horribly embarrassing.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. He didn’t know what to do. He was too flustered to think straight, and there wasn’t much he could do anyway under Otabek’s weight. It was bewildering. How was Otabek so heavy? Well, muscle weighed more than fat, and Otabek was _really_ fit. _OH MY GOD NOT NOW!_

“It’s alright,” said Otabek. He placed his hands on either side of Yuri’s head and propped himself up slightly, taking some of his mass off of Yuri.

“Ooooo!” cooed Chris as he skated by.

“Shut it, closet perv!” shouted Yuri.

“Um, that’s Yuuri, thank you very much,” said Chris.

“Hey!” retorted Yuuri.

It took Otabek a moment to wiggle his way off of Yuri, but stay on the ice. Now he was beside Yuri on his knees, whom sat up completely red faced.

“Maybe I should just sit here,” said Yuri.

“I’ll help you up,” said Otabek.

Yuri wanted to just stay there, but he had to admit that his ass was freezing and throbbing now. He accepted Otabek’s help, shakily getting to his feet.

“Want to try again?” asked Otabek.

“Um,” Yuri mumbled to himself, uncertain. Then, he looked to his right, and he saw Chris jump into the air, spinning and landing on one leg, skating backwards, and then going into spin on one leg while holding the other high above his head. “Yeah.”

***

The day finally came to a close. Otabek and Yuri returned home as the sun was setting. Yuri was exhausted from skating. They had been there at least an additional two hours, and his legs and feet were sore. He dragged himself upstairs, glad to be able to take a relaxing, warm shower.

Otabek and Yuri lay in bed facing each other, both of them breathing silently with closed eyes.

“Hey, Otabek,” said Yuri quietly in case Otabek had already fallen asleep. He opened his eyes despite his body’s protest to keep them shut.

“Hm?” was Otabek’s reply.

“Can I call you Beka? It’s,” Yuri paused. Maybe the exhaustion was making him delirious. He knew he shouldn’t say. He shouldn’t say it. “It’s cute...”

He saw Otabek’s eyes fly open. Shit. He shouldn’t have fucking said that.

Otabek’s expression softened. “Only if I can call you Yura.”

“You asshole. Fine.”

Otabek smiled. “Goodnight, Yura.” He closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Beka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I had a blast writing out all the different characters. It was a lot of fun to work with their dynamics, and I hope I did them all justice. Make sure to leave a comment to let me know! And subscribe for weekly updates to this fic! Every Friday!
> 
> As always, you can follow my social medias for more fandom stuff ^.^ Thanks again! Bye!~
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eye twitch* Ya know. I really thought this binge would be over by now, but it's getting worse. I'm at like 500 pictures on my phone.  
> This fic is a cry for help. XD

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 9:

“Boys!” sang Mrs. Altin.

Her voice awoke both Yuri and Otabek. They groaned loudly in protest as they gained consciousness. Yuri pulled his pillow over his head and curled up further underneath the sheets.

“Yura,” mumbled Otabek. “Come on.” He pulled the pillow off of Yuri’s head and held the sheets in place so the younger boy couldn’t retreat that way either.

Yuri groaned louder, feeling too sluggish to verbalize his annoyance.

“I didn’t sleep worth shit,” said Yuri. He lay on his back, resting his forearm over his eyes. “Let me sleep.”

“You can nap after breakfast.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrist and brought their arms down.

Yuri glared at him, but it was admittedly half-assed since he didn’t really mean it. “I hate you.”

“Good morning,” chirped Mrs. Altin when Otabek and Yuri came downstairs. “How is everything? You weren’t home for dinner last night.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” said Otabek. “Sorry. My friends from the rink were visiting.” He sat down at the table and then huffed. “Dammit. Yura, can you grab me a glass? I already sat down.”

Yuri just _looked_ at Otabek.

“Don’t give me that look,” said Otabek. “I grab you your phone all the time.”

“Shut up, Beka,” said Yuri as he walked over to a cupboard to get a glass.

“Aw,” cooed Mrs. Altin. “I didn’t know you guys had pet names.”

“Nicknames, mom,” said Otabek quickly.

Yuri nearly dropped the glass.

“They’re just nicknames,” insisted Otabek. “My friends call me Beka, remember?”

“Oh right,” agreed Mrs. Altin. “How are they by the way? How are,” she paused, snapping her fingers. “Oh, what are their names? The gay ones.”

“Well, they’re all gay.”

Mrs. Altin lowered her eyelids at her son.

“If you’re referring to the couple, Viktor and Yuuri, they’re well.”

Yuri almost couldn’t hear the conversation. His brain was too busy screaming because of how embarrassed he was. He knew his face was red, and he did _not_ want Mrs. Altin to see that. God only knew what she’d say. How the fuck was he going to survive breakfast with his parents for another two days? God damn the weekend. God damn it to hell.

Somehow, Yuri survived, and now he was sat upstairs on the couch next to Otabek. Normally they sat across from each other, but today they were beside one another, Otabek with a book in his lap and Yuri on his phone. Otabek’s phone chimed, and Yuri recognized the sound. Snapchat.

Otabek marked his place with a bookmark and turned on his phone. Yuri didn’t mean to be invading privacy, but the curiosity was killing him. He could see that the snap message was from Phichit. Otabek clicked on it, and the image that popped up was a picture of when he was on top of Yuri at the ice rink. The caption was, “Get it, Beka!” His cheeks _burned_ , looking crimson despite his tanned complexion.

“Sorry,” he mumbled awkwardly. “They just like to tease me.”

Yuri at him looked confused. “Tease you?

Otabek’s blush worsened somehow.

“Wait,” said Yuri. “Do you like me or something?”

Otabek looked at him but said nothing. Oh shit, nope! Wrong! Fuck!

“If you don’t that’s fine I could easily just be reading too much into it I’m really bad at this kind of shit and I just—!”

Next thing he knew Otabek had kissed his cheek. Now it was his turn to become completely red faced. He tried speaking, but it all came out in incoherent stuttering. Otabek simply smiled and went back to his book.

“How can you read so much?” asked Yuri, his tone sharp. Yes, it was a natural reaction to get snappy when he was too flustered to think of what else to do.

“’The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid.’ Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey,” said Otabek.

Yuri glared at him. “If you keep quoting that shit at me I’m going to kick the shit out of you.”

Otabek’s response was to chuckle and continue reading. Yuri grumbled and went back to scrolling through social media on his phone. Surprisingly, it didn’t take him long to simmer down. He was calm and collected again in mere minutes, which was strange. Normally once he got angry, he stayed angry. He clicked off his phone and turned to look at Otabek, and Otabek was already looking his way, grinning shyly.

“What?” asked Yuri. “Why are you smiling at me?”

“Because,” Otabek paused, “you don’t sound mad anymore. You used to always seem so _angry_ , and all things considered, you probably were, rightfully so. Even when you spoke. But now, even when you threaten me, you sound happy.”

At first, Yuri didn’t know what to say or think. Was it true? Had his tone and demeanor changed? He knew that he sounded and seemed angry beforehand. He was. Life had always been so harsh on him; he’d been conditioned that rage was the easiest emotion to use to shield pain. But now, he had no idea that anything was different. However, it must have been if Otabek noticed.

“I could say something similar about you,” said Yuri.

Otabek arched a curious eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You talk now. A lot. Before I could barely get a reply out of you. Now, it’s like all things you had to say are coming out. I’m,” he stopped. Should he say it? God damn it; he was going to say it. “I’m happy because I know you must trust me as much as I’ve come to trust you.”

“And I do trust you, Yura. I couldn’t tell you why, but being around you. It’s done something. I finally have things I want to say.”

“Like what?”

“Like,” he smiled, “I’m glad I get to spend this summer with you.”

Yuri could feel a faint blush appearing once again, but this time he was okay with it. “Yeah, so am I. It’s nice being around someone that doesn’t piss me off.”

“At least not all the time.” He turned to Yuri and winked.

Yuri couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “At least not all the time.”

***

It was late afternoon now. Right after eating lunch around 1, Yuri had decided to nap. Though, the decision was made on a whim, as he placed his computer on the coffee table and passed out on the couch. When he awoke, he had a small, thin blanket on him, covering him from his feet to his chest. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye as he sat up, looking over to see Otabek still reading.

“Did you put this on me?” asked Yuri turning his attention to the sheet.

Otabek nodded without looking up from his book. “I noticed you can’t sleep without a blanket, even when it gets hot at night.”

The worst part was that, that was completely true. Yuri could be boiling and he still needed a blanket to rest.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and clicked it on. 4:39 p.m.

“Are we still going out tonight?” he asked. “With your friends.”

“If you want to.”

He shrugged. “What could go wrong?”

Well. He had just tempted fate hadn’t he? Lord knows how, but Chris knew a guy, so he was able to sneak Yuri and Otabek into the club. It was _loud_. Lights of various hues were flashing, providing the only real lighting around the main area. The music was so loud that Yuri couldn’t make out any lyrics, and the bass rumbled in his chest. Despite the trouble he’d gotten into, he never really got to do anything fun. Spray painting and drinking cheap beer that didn’t even give you a buzz wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, but it had been a shitty attempt at rebelling and hanging out with people that actually talked to him. Now, this, he wasn’t sure if it would be fun. What did you even do in a club? He was pretty sure the internet wasn’t the best resource for accurate information. Granted, there were definitely some people having dry sex on the dancefloor, but aside from that, this was nothing like he would have expected.

“Can I buy you a drink?” asked Otabek. He had to shout to be heard, and even then Yuri could _barely_ make out what he’d said.

“Is that a line?” teased Yuri.

Otabek playfully nudged him. He took Yuri’s hand into his own and maneuvered them through the crowd and over to the bar. Yuri couldn’t quite hear what Otabek was ordering, so he guessed he’d just have to wait and see. It suddenly dawned upon him that he’d never really had alcohol before. The shitty booze that he’d had beforehand didn’t even do anything, though they did taste like piss.

When the drink arrived, Yuri let his eyelids droop in annoyance. It was fucking tea. He should have known Otabek wasn’t going to get him anything with alcohol.

“Really?” shouted Yuri. “Tea?” He took a sip and his eyes widened. That was not just tea. The flavor was very faint, almost undetectable through the sweetness, but it was there.

“Drink it slowly,” replied Otabek. “There’s three shots in that and if I have to drag your puke covered body home I’ll be pissed. Cheers.” He tapped his own glass containing the same drink to Yuri’s and took a drink.

“So, stupid question.”

Otabek looked at him expectantly.

“What the fuck are you supposed to do in a club besides drink and have dry sex on the dance floor?”

Otabek laughed. “Well you’d have to go somewhere else if you want to do anything else.”

Yuri simply gave Otabek a look. “Funny.”

“You can always just dance normally. Phichit and Chris are goofing off.” Otabek gestured with a head nod.

Yuri looked over to see Viktor practically putting his dick in Yuuri, but Chris and Phichit were just dancing like dorks while snap chatting. Still, Yuri definitely wasn’t one to dance. So, instead, he and Otabek sipped their drinks while texting each other; it was easier to talk that way. However, it didn’t last long. Before they knew it, the four other men were dragging them out to the dancefloor, literally. Though, part of Yuri didn’t mind. Maybe it would be fun.

Oh shit. He was getting drunk wasn’t he? He must have, because when Yuuri drunkenly challenged him to a dance off, he let the alcohol do the talking. At least he sort of knew how to breakdance. He could spin his legs whilst keeping himself propped up on his arms, and he could do the worm, though he’d save that for last. That move was always a crowd favorite. Yuuri was damn near doing a strip tease routine, but everyone was loving it, especially Viktor. The circle around them was getting more crowded thanks to Yuuri’s performance. Time to do the worm.

The strip routine wasn’t huge with security. All of them were escorted out, but they were too busy laughing to really care. Yuuri was hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on, and Phichit was snap chatting everything. Yuuri had to use Otabek for balance for a moment. He probably drank that tea too fast, flying through more than half of it in about 30 minutes. But who cares right? He was laughing, though he wasn’t sure why. Otabek was laughing too. Like, _laughing_. It was so cute. Otabek had the best laugh ever.

Chris called an Uber to take everyone back to the hotel. There was no way Otabek could take his bike, so they’d have to pick it up later. Thankfully, the drive was about another half an hour, and the driver had water in his car, knowing he was probably picking up a bunch of drunk people. The switch to water was helping Yuri sober up. He still felt giddy, but he could think a bit more clearly.

Once at the hotel, apparently the fun wasn’t over. Viktor started taking out all sorts of booze from the mini fridge, and everyone was taking shots. Yuri was surprised when Otabek took one so easily. Otabek didn’t strike him as someone who drank much, and maybe he didn’t. Maybe you got used to it after a while. Yuri picked up a shot to take, but Otabek stopped him.

“That one is a really strong whiskey,” said Otabek. “It’s going to burn, and it’ll be hard to get down.”

Yuri was hesitant now. Plus, he was still tipsy. Maybe it was a bad idea.

“Alright, let’s play!” announced Phichit. He was holding a card game that everyone and their mother played these days. Cards Against Humanity.

“I didn’t take you guys for card game people,” said Yuri.

“Oh just wait,” whispered Otabek.

“You’ve played this, right, Yuri?” asked Chris.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“Well, I doubt you’ve played the strip version.”

“What?” Yuri’s eyes went wide. Oh shit.

“Winning card gets a piece of clothing back,” said Viktor.

“Loser takes something off,” said Yuuri. He was still slurring slightly.

Yuri couldn’t believe it. Leave it to these guys to play that. Then again, everyone here was a flaming homo, so it made sense.

“You don’t have to play, Yura,” said Otabek for only Yuri’s ears. “We can just take an Uber home.”

Yuri thought about it for a second. “Ya know what?” Then, he knocked back his shot, almost choking, but managing to get it down. He winced despite trying not to. That shit burned. “Let’s do this.” He received cheers from the others. “I’m going to hell anyway.”

The game was set up easily. It was simple. Everyone had five white cards to choose from to use to fill in the blank of the black cards. The thing was, this game was for fucking sinners. Whoever was either the funniest or most offensive was the winner, so it was going to be interesting. Yuri assumed that everyone here was going to hell with him, except for Otabek. He wasn’t sure why Otabek agreed to play.

“Alright,” Yuuri picked up a black bard and read it aloud. “Blank, don’t try this at home.”

Everyone sifted through their white cards, searching for the perfect answer. Yuri placed his down with confidence, but so did Chris, Viktor and _Otabek_?

Yuuri shuffled the cards and began to read them. “An all-day crack binge.” Next card. “Tentacle porn! Oh my god!” Everyone laughed, especially Yuri. That was his card. “Daddy issues. A nun squatting in a cucumber field! Jesus which one of you sick fucks? And experimenting with homosexuality.”

Everyone was busy laughing for a solid half minute before they calmed down enough to hear the decision.

“Okay,” said Yuuri. “Well, the nun card won.”

Otabek reached forward and took the black card. Yuri’s jaw dropped. Oh. My. God.

“Beka!” screeched Chris.

“You’re going to hell,” said Viktor through a laugh.

Otabek looked away from the group, his face showing clear embarrassment, but he was smiling and giggling.

“Worst card is,” Yuuri mused over the cards. “Experimenting with homosexuality. Funny, but we’re all gay here.”

“I feel betrayed,” said Viktor.

They all made “ooooo” sounds. Viktor lost, so say goodbye to some clothing.

“Let’s just get this started,” said Viktor as he ridded himself of his shirt.

Cheers and laughter filled the room. Oh boy, this was gonna get crazy.

Sure enough, a few rounds down the road, Phichit had lost his shirt and both socks, Chris lost his shirt, Viktor lost his shirt and socks, and Otabek had lost a sock. At one point Yuri lost a sock, but he earned it back the next round with a winning card.

“Losing card,” said Chris. “This one.”

“Fuck!” cursed Otabek. He took off another sock, and everyone “booed” at him.

“Show some skin already!” exclaimed Phichit.

“Not until I have to,” said Otabek stubbornly.

The next round, Otabek lost again, and everyone was having the time of their lives giving him shit. He yanked his shirt off and they all cheered. Yuri suddenly realized that Otabek was going to lose pants next, and the thought went straight downstairs. Shit. He must have still been drunk, or at least tipsy. Unfortunately, he was the one that lost next. He decided to be stubborn too and take off a sock.

Things were getting down to the wire. No one had a shirt at this point or any socks left, so the next loser lost their jeans. Yuri was praising any and all higher powers that he was choosing the cards.

“Winning card is,” he held up a white card. “This one.”

“Thank the lord!” said Yuuri. He grabbed the black card and put his shirt back on.

“Losing card.” Yuri held up a white card. “This one.”

“God fucking dammit,” said Otabek. He shook his head and laughed as he stood, starting to undo his belt. The room was filled with cheering and various sexual comments. Otabek’s cheeks started reddening as he stepped out of his pants. “If I lose the next one I swear to god. I’m getting all the shit cards!”

“I’ll admit that’s true,” said Phichit. “That first round was golden though.”

“Should have saved that card. Thank god it’s my turn.”

Chris and Yuuri ended up in their boxers over the next few rounds, whilst Phichit got his shirt back. Viktor read the next card out, and Yuri glanced at Otabek. Otabek looked like he’d given up on life itself as he sifted through his cards. It seemed that unless someone had a _shit_ card, Otabek was going to end up naked.

“Winning card is definitely the abortion card,” said Viktor.

“Suckers,” said Yuri. He took the black card and pulled his shirt back on over his head.

“Losing card was obvious,” said Viktor. He held up a white card, and the color drained from Otabek’s face.

“Ooo, Beka!” giggled Chris.

“Fuck you all,” said Otabek. He stood up and stripped off his boxers, and then sat back down. “I pity the maid that cleans up this room,” he muttered.

Yuri was pretty sure he was the only one who heard what Otabek had said, because the others were too busy whistling and going “Wooo!” It took every fiber in Yuri’s being not to stare. He kept his eyes fixated on his cards, but it didn’t do much since he did see when Otabek first took off his clothes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was hoping to god that he wasn’t a horny drunk, because he was definitely still intoxicated, and now he just wanted to sit in Otabek’s lap. Wait what? Fuck!

“Earth to Yurio,” said Viktor.

Yuri’s head shot up, his eyes wide and alert. “Yeah, what? Sorry.”

Now they were all giggling. Bastards.

“Having trouble focusing now?” asked Chris with a wink.

Yuri glared at Chris. “Shut up and pour me a shot.”

Chris simply smirked and got up, going over to the coffee table and picking up the bottle of whiskey. “You sure? You’ve had a lot so far. Wouldn’t want you getting out of control.”

“Fuck off and give it to me.”

“Maybe when you’re a little older, baby boy.”

“Closet perv.” Yuri took the shot glass from Chris and knocked it back. Weird. It was progressively getting easier to take shots. The shit still burned like a mother fucker, but it didn’t make him want to choke and spit it out this time.

“Well, anyway, Beka, you’re out,” said Phichit through a small laugh.

“I know,” said Otabek.

“Wait, what?” asked Yuri. Out?

“Once you lose all your clothes you’re out of the game until it’s over,” said Yuuri. “So he gets to sit there and get the rest of us drinks.”

“All while naked,” said Yuri.

“All while naked,” confirmed Viktor.

“I hate you all,” said Otabek.

“I think I like this game,” said Yuri.

WHOA. WHOA. _WHOA._ Why did he? What? Why? Jesus Christ!

“I mean,” he said slowly, trying to process that he’d not only thought that, but also said it out loud. Okay. No more booze. Definitely no more booze.

“Okay,” Otabek grabbed his boxers and put them back on. “Hate to be that guy, but Yuri is wasted and I need to get him home.”

“As much as I hate to admit it,” started Chris. He breathed in through his teeth, making a hiss sound. “Probably a good idea.”

“You’re all crazy,” said Yuri. “I’m fine.” He stood up far too quickly and started falling. Part of him simply accepted the decent, whilst the other part caused his arms to flail. He collided with Otabek, whom must have moved forward to catch him.

“Whoa, whoa,” said Otabek. “Easy. Come on. You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine!” He straightened himself out, just to see that the room was spinning. “Shit,” he whispered. Oh fuck. Now he felt sick as a dog. His hand flew to his mouth on instinct.

“Are you going to be sick?” asked Otabek. His voice was soft and concerned.

Yuri shook his head. No, he was fine. It was fine. He just needed to sit down. He slowly sat back down in his chair, blinking slowly trying to make the room stop spinning. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. If he couldn’t see the room then he wouldn’t get sick. Simple.

“The Uber is here, Yura,” said Otabek as he lightly shook Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri opened his eyes. He was so confused. It had only been a few seconds. “How? It hasn’t even been a minute. When did you call it?”

“Fuck, you’re worse off than I thought,” said Otabek. “Can you walk?”

Yuri shook his head. Yes, he could walk, but for some reason he responded as if he couldn’t. He felt so sick. The spinning was getting worse, almost distorting how Otabek looked.

“Do you need help getting him into the car?” asked Phichit.

“I’ve got him,” said Otabek. He picked Yuri up bridal style, which was embarrassing as fuck, but Yuri didn’t even care.

Yuri rested his head against Otabek’s chest, closing his eyes to try and stop the nausea. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he was in the car with Otabek. What? How? He was teleporting. He had to have been. Looking directly up, he realized he was still resting on Otabek’s chest. Somehow they both got dressed and were in the car in seconds. Dammit.

“I liked it better when you didn’t have your clothes on,” said Yuri. He giggled. Oh god, why was he saying that? It was true, but he shouldn’t tell Otabek that. Right?

“Try and sleep, Yura,” said Otabek.

“Why? I want to talk to you.” He giggled again. “You’re cute.”

“Shh,” Otabek started stroking Yuri’s hair. “You’re going to have a really bad hangover, so get as much rest as much as you can.”

Yuri attempted to reply verbally, but all that he managed was a soft exhale. He let all of his weight press against Otabek. The feeling was so nice. Everything was so nice. Otabek was really nice too. So was sleep.

***

When Yuri awoke, it hit him almost instantly. He bolted up, running to the bathroom down the hall and vomiting. Fuck, it burned like hell. His stomach was twisting painfully, and the vomit made his throat feel like it was on fire. His nose hurt too; he was pretty sure some came out there as well. Then, he felt someone rubbing his back. He glanced up to meet eyes with Otabek.

“Don’t look at me,” he mumbled as he turned back to the toilet.

“Hey, it’s okay. I knew this would happen. I hoped it wouldn’t, but those last two shots were just too much for you. I should have stopped you,” said Otabek. He continued rubbing Yuri’s back. “I’m sorry.”

“If it helps, I wouldn’t have listened to you, so don’t feel guilty.” His stomach lurched, and he knew he was going to get sick again. “Fuck!” Sure enough, more came up.

After it was over, he noticed Otabek handing him a glass and two pills. He took them despite the embarrassment, taking small sips and one pill at a time.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m a fucking idiot.”

Otabek moved the glass, setting it off to the side and scooting a bit closer to Yuri. “Everyone over does it the first time. I did. God I was a wreck.”

“Heh. Really? I can’t see you doing that.”

“You were also surprised that I played that nun card.” He chuckled.

“It’s kind of comforting to know you’re going to hell like the rest of us.” Yuri laughed. He reached up to scratch an itch on his head, and he realized his hair was tied back tightly with a braid. “What the? What’s with my hair?”

“You woke up in the middle of the night when you got too hot, so I took that opportunity to tie your hair back. Like I said, I knew you were going to get sick, so I figured it would save you from getting vomit in your hair.”

“I’m a little concerned at how much I don’t remember.”

“I know. I’ve been there. My first time getting drunk was in college, and it was,” he sighed. “God. I threw up all over some person’s bed, and they had to strip me and throw me in the shower.”

Yuri felt bad for laughing, but damn. “Jesus! Okay, I feel a bit better now.” He felt his stomach twist again. “Emotionally anyway, physically I think I’d take being shot right now.” Suddenly, he realized just how warm everything felt. “Is it hot?”

“No, but you are.”

“Huh?” Yuri’s eyes widened.

Otabek smiled. “Your temperature, Yura.”

“O-Oh. Right.”

“Do you think you can get up? You can sit here if you want.”

Yuri nodded. “I want to at least get back into bed…”

“Come on.”

With Otabek’s help, Yuri was able to get back into his room. He was already in sleeping shorts and a short sleeved shirt, but he felt like he was sweating to death. He lay on top of the covers on his side, wincing from all the nausea and burning.

“I’ll be back,” said Otabek.

He returned a few minutes later with toast and a glass of water. Yuri sat up and took the plate from him.

“You know,” started Yuri, “a gesture like this last week would have pissed me the fuck off. I wish it did piss me off.”

Otabek raised a curious eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Yuri finished chewing before replying. “Because it’s easier.” When Otabek just looked at him, he continued. “It’s easier to be angry at things. Anger is a strong emotion, so it blocks out other emotions. It’s easier to be pissed than to be upset. And it’s easier than…” he trailed off.

“Easier than what, Yura?”

Yuri sighed. “I don’t know. Whatever,” he made a large gesture with his arms, “this is. Whatever is making me nervous all the time. I’d rather be mad, but I can’t seem to be.” He shook his head. “Why am I telling you this? Make me stop talking.”

Otabek chuckled. “You’re still drunk. A hangover just means you’re still intoxicated, maybe just a bit less than beforehand, but you’re still feeling the effects.”

Throwing his head back, Yuri groaned. “Fuuuuuuck. Make me sober. I don’t like talking about this shit. Emotional stuff is dumb.”

Otabek seemed to be trying his hardest not to laugh, but small giggles were seeping out despite his efforts. “It’s okay. Emotions don’t have to be a hindrance.”

“Bleh,” said Yuri. He set his plate down and lay back down, curling up in a ball even though he was on top of the covers. “I just want to sleep and forget all the stupid shit I’ve been saying. Don’t take any of it to heart either. It’s the whiskey talking.” He closed his eyes in hopes he could go back to sleep. Then, he felt warmth on his forehead. His eyes shot open when realized Otabek was kissing his forehead, and he could have screamed.

Otabek pulled away and gave Yuri a soft smile. “Text me if you need anything. I’ll be in the living room.” He then left without another word, closing the door behind him.

Yuri then rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face into a pillow and screaming various swears in Russian until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was a lot of fun. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't giggling to myself at 2:00 a.m. writing the CAH scene, which is probably why I ended up with the idea in the first place. XD Be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you thought, and subscribe for weekly updates!
> 
> As always, you can follow my media for more fandom shit and some personal stuff as well ^^ I like getting to know you guys.
> 
> Thanks again everyone! Bye!~
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE END NOTES! THANK YOU!
> 
> Hey guys! Back again, and a day early! I was too excited about this chapter to wait another day. I really hope you guys like it :)

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 10:

Yuri awoke slowly, struggling to gain his composure. It was definitely one of those naps that nearly put you in a coma, because he had no idea what year it was. He clicked on his phone and saw that he’d slept well into the late afternoon. It was 4:47 p.m. Sitting up, he stretched for a moment and let out a yawn. He left the room to see that Otabek was exactly where he said he would be, in his chair reading.

“Hey,” greeted Yuri as he sauntered over. He intended to sit on the couch, but he allowed himself to fall over and ended up lying down again. Despite the nap, he was still nauseous and tired.

Otabek looked up from his hardback and smiled softly. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I’m never drinking again.” He sighed. “Want to go watch a movie downstairs?”

“Sure.”

They ended up settling on a classic, Disney’s Hercules. Yes, that was a classic dammit. Yuri didn’t give a flying fuck who you were. Disney was awesome. As the movie played, he couldn’t help but notice that he and Otabek were sitting a lot closer than usual, directly next to each other, almost touching. He didn’t remember much of the previous night, but he did know he said some things to Otabek; he just wasn’t sure exactly what. At least this went to show that Otabek wasn’t bothered by whatever had been said. There was something in him that wanted to try something, but he was so uncertain. Maybe, maybe it would be worth a shot? It wasn’t drastic. Dammit, why was he being so stupid? Just do it. Slowly, he sank down slightly and leaned to the side, resting his head on Otabek. Fuck. This was a bad idea. This was—

Otabek carefully moved, wrapping his arm around Yuri and pulling the younger boy closer. Yuri couldn’t believe that actually fucking worked. The two of them adjusted, putting their feet up on the coffee table and curling up together. Yuri could faintly hear Otabek’s heartbeat, which was a bit on the fast side. Otabek must have been nervous too, which was actually a comforting thing to know. Their position was surprisingly comfortable; Yuri always thought cuddling this way looked bothersome. But, no, it was easy and warm.

“Hey,” he said. His mind had wandered back to earlier in the day. “You braided my hair. How do you know how to braid?”

“My mom taught me so I could do it for my sister.”

Yuri chuckled. He briefly gestured to the TV. “Wonder boy, you are perfect.”

“No, I’m not.”

Yuri gave Otabek a look. “Beka. Please.”

“No, Yura, I’m so far from perfect it’s not even funny. Last night was a perfect example of that. You needed me and I…” he trailed off.

“Huh?” Yuri moved away from Otabek to get a better look at the other boy. “What are you talking about? You’re going to have to fill me in. I don’t remember much.”

He averted his gaze, refusing to look Yuri in the eye. “There was a point not too long after that next shot that you collapsed. I got so scared, and I didn’t know what to do. I…I had an anxiety attack. So Viktor had to hold you up while Phichit and Yuuri were trying to calm my down. Chris called the Uber, but it almost had to be an ambulance. You needed me and I was useless.”

“Whoa, hey,” said Yuri slightly sharp. He took Otabek’s hand into his own, squeezing it. “I was the dumb fuck that drank too much. I made that stupid, conscious decision. You didn’t _choose_ to have a panic attack. Don’t blame yourself for that.”

Otabek still wouldn’t look at him. “Someday, someone is going to get hurt because I’m useless in dire situations. Last night it was almost you. When it comes down to it I’m more of a hindrance than a helping hand.”

“I’m going to punch you! Look at me!” he reached out, cupping Otabek’s face and forcing the older boy to face him. “You are not a hindrance dammit! All you’ve done is be the nicest person I’ve ever met! For Christ’s sake, I’ve been dealing with night terrors alone for over a decade! Then you came along! I don’t care if you have anxiety! We all have shit that isn’t fair! It doesn’t make you any weaker!”

There was silence after that. Then, Otabek pulled Yuri into a tight embrace. Yuri held on tightly, trying to be comforting, but he wasn’t sure how. He was used to being the one that was on the receiving end, so giving was something he’d have to figure out. They stayed that way for a few moments, just holding onto each other.

“Thank you,” mumbled Otabek into Yuri’s shoulder. He pulled away slowly, letting his touches linger. “I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Anything,” said Yuri, slightly surprised by his own certainty. Honestly, what was happening to him?

“Would it be alright if we just stayed home for a day or two? I promise I’ll take you somewhere if you get stir crazy. It’s just that after being around a group of people for that long, and being at the club, I get really exhausted.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, I get it. You’re really, _really_ introverted, aren’t you?”

Otabek nodded, slight redness coating his cheeks. He looked away again. Yuri’s eyebrows arched with worry. He felt so bad. He knew that anxiety sucked, but it must have been a _huge_ insecurity for Otabek.

“Hey,” said Yuri softly. “It’s alright. You need to recharge; that’s fine.”

“If I get really quiet again, please know you didn’t do anything. It’s just me being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Beka. Social anxiety is normal. You don’t need to feel stupid.”

“Well, I do.”

“Why, though? It’s really not—”

“I can’t even make phone calls most of the time, Yura,” said Otabek as he turned to look at Yuri. “You have to call that pet store to set up therapy appointments, and I couldn’t do it. I’m 20 years old and I had to ask my mother to call. I get stressed out ordering my own food. I’ve hidden it when we’ve gone out, but it makes me terrified. I can’t go shopping alone. I can’t…” he trailed off. His hands started lightly shaking, making Yuri quietly gasp with concern. “I’m sorry.”

Yuri didn’t know what to do, so he settled for cuddling up to Otabek, swinging his legs over so they were across the other boy’s lap. He kept his grip on Otabek’s hand, intertwining their fingers and resting his head on the older boy’s chest.

“Don’t apologize,” he said. He managed a small smile when he felt Otabek’s arm tug him closer. Closing his eyes, he listened to Otabek’s heartbeat, which was now much steadier. “I don’t care about any of that.”

When there was no reply, Yuri knew everything was okay again. They stayed wrapped up together until the movie ended. Otabek maneuvered to get the remote, switching the TV to a soft music channel that almost knocked Yuri out from the first note.

“Nap?” asked Yuri.

Otabek nodded. He moved carefully, positioning himself so he could lay down, and he brought Yuri with him. Yuri couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious now. He was flush against Otabek entirely, head to toe. At least the minor height different made for a good fit. Yuri was able to rest his head on Otabek’s chest, and their feet met at the bottom of the couch. They didn’t even need a blanket this way. Together they were so warm. Mere minutes passed, and Yuri could already tell that Otabek was asleep. He closed his eyes and let himself drift. Like this, it was easy.

They awoke in the middle of the night. Apparently, sleeping on a couch like that for too long made you cramped up. After standing and stretching out their stiff limbs they went upstairs, dragging the blanket that appeared out of nowhere with them. Yuri didn’t know about Otabek, but he sure as hell didn’t want to think about Mrs. Altin’s reaction to seeing them, as she was definitely the one who brought the blanket.

Climbing into bed, they snuggled up together again, this time even easier than before. It was almost like a second nature even after only one true cuddle session. Yuri placed his arm over Otabek’s middle and tangled their legs together. It was so comfortable. It felt safe. Soon enough, he felt himself falling…in more ways than one…

***

Sunlight spilled through the blinds and curtains, splashing over Yuri’s face and waking him. His eyes opened, and he saw that he and Otabek hadn’t moved a muscle from last night. It made sense. Once you were in a deep sleep, you typically didn’t move, and they had _crashed_ out when they got into bed. He wondered what time it was. It was obviously early morning, but he still couldn’t believe they’d slept so long. It wasn’t even 7:00 p.m. when they fell asleep on the couch, so they’d gotten anywhere from 11 to 13 hours depending on the current time. Damn. They really were worn out.

Gently, he poked at Otabek’s stomach, trying to wake him.

“Beka,” he whispered as he kept poking.

Otabek groaned, but his eyes stayed shut. He pulled Yuri closer in his sleep, tightening his grip and muttering something that wasn’t full words.

“Beka,” said Yuri again as he nudged Otabek’s chin with his head. “Come on.”

“No…” mumbled Otabek. “Shh…”  He somehow snuggled Yuri more. Maybe he was trying to keep Yuri from moving so he could sleep more.

Yuri wanted to be irritated, but this was honestly really cute. He wished that pissed him off, but it didn’t. He wiggled his arms free and started lightly shaking Otabek.

“Get up, I want food,” he said.

Otabek grabbed Yuri and rolled them over so that he was now lying on top. He made a “mm-mm” sound, protesting further.

“Oh my god; you’re heavy,” said Yuri trying to push Otabek off. “Beka,” he whined. “Come on.” Why wasn’t he getting mad? Why was this cute? God dammit. Was he still drunk even now? Maybe that was it. “I hate you.”

“Mhm…”

Yuri huffed. He started raking his fingers through Otabek’s hair, which was easy since Otabek managed to completely flip their position on one, fluid motion. He felt the urge to kiss Otabek’s forehead like Otabek had done to him, and that freaked him out. Why were all these gestures coming to him so easily? It didn’t make sense. This wasn’t right. Right? Maybe? Fuck. He went through with it, gingerly pressing his lips to Otabek’s forehead and then pulling away. He nearly lost it when he noticed Otabek’s little smile. Shit head.

The good thing about the new situation was that Yuri was able to use his phone. He looked from his phone to Otabek. Hm. He opened the camera app and carefully moved his arm, taking pictures of Otabek dead asleep on him. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if this would work as blackmail, but it was still funny to have on his phone. He let another half an hour pass, and then he shook Otabek awake.

“Alright, now I’m really hungry,” he said. “Get up.”

Otabek groaned and rolled off of Yuri. He stretched out like a starfish, making that adorable high pitch squeak.

“I hate you,” he said through a yawn. Getting up, he arched his back and huffed. “Come on. I’ll cook.”

Yuri grinned in triumph and followed Otabek downstairs. Mrs. Altin was already cooking, and she smiled at them when she saw them.

“There you two are,” she said. “I wasn’t sure how long you’d sleep.”

Otabek looked confused. “Wait. What day is it?”

“It’s Sunday, sweetie.”

“Why did I think it was Monday?” He sighed and sauntered over to the cupboards, getting down glasses and plates.

“How did you sleep, Yuri?” she asked.

Oh yeah. Shit. Yuri suddenly remembered that he and Otabek had woken up with a blanket in the middle of the night. Fuck.

“Good,” he said plainly. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She smiled slyly. “Oh good.”

Fuck.

Luckily, breakfast wasn’t complete torture. Otabek was pretty quiet though. Yuri guessed that even after all that sleep Otabek was still mentally drained, which he understood completely. They went upstairs and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Otabek sat against the edge of the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. Yuri was sat with his legs across the couch, his back against Otabek and his computer in his lap. He was on Tumblr at the time, lazily scrolling through his dash. A video popped up, and the thumbnail showed a kitten. Click.

The video turned out to be a montage of cats being, well, cats. Jumping at the sight of fruit, running frantically up and down hallways, and knocking over things for no reason, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” asked Otabek.

“Cat video,” answered Yuri. He leaned his head back to look up at Otabek, and he saw that Otabek was staring at him expectantly. Moving his legs over, he situated himself to sit facing forward next to Otabek and unplugged his headphones. He played the video over, and found himself watching Otabek’s face for reactions instead of watching the video again.

At first Otabek’s expression didn’t change much, but then there was a part where a cat jumped in the air for no reason, and the video played “SAIL” from the song. That made Otabek start laughing, which caused Yuri to smile. It was one thing when Otabek chuckled or giggled, but a full on laugh was something else entirely.

God dammit. Yuri was doing it again. It was almost freaking him out how comfortable he felt with Otabek so quickly. What had only been days somehow felt like months, and not in a bad way. There was something about Otabek that made him smile, and it was a little scary, at least it was supposed to be. Hell, he knew he should be scared; getting attached was dangerous, but he just didn’t feel that way. These things were supposed to be intense, right? So, why was it so simple? Whatever this was, it seemed like something that should feel fierce, but instead it felt soft, a strange comfort that shouldn’t be there in such a short amount of time.

“Yura?” Otabek’s voice snapped Yuri out of his trance, and Yuri realized that he’d been staring at Otabek the whole time he was thinking.

“Uh,” Yuri looked away, “sorry.” He felt his face heating up; great.

“Is something on your mind?”

Yuri had no idea what to say, or rather, what he _should_ say. He wasn’t good at this shit. It was too mushy, not to mention confusing. So, why was he falling into it? It was so stupid.

“I don’t know how to word it,” he said. “I suck at this shit.” His eyes finally made their way to Otabek, and he realized he wasn’t going to get a reply until he said more. “I guess it just freaks me out a little that I’m so comfortable with you after only a few days. Er, I’m not freaked out, which freaks me out. I should be scared, but I’m not, and that’s weird. Am I making sense?”

Otabek nodded, but he still said nothing.

“I’ve always had trust issues. I mean, my parents hate me, and the only person I ever dated turned out to be exactly like my mom. I should be wearier of you. This whole,” he made a wide gesture, “thing should be scaring the hell out of me. So why isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” said Otabek. He carefully reached over, intertwining their fingers. “I’m in the same boat. I don’t do well with people. It takes years for me to open up even remotely. To get talkative. I’ve known Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, and Chris for three years. I’m just now talking more when I hang out with them. Then there’s you. I’ve never told anyone that much about my anxiety, because to me it’s so shameful. I can’t answer why we click so well, but maybe it’s something we shouldn’t question. Maybe we should just cherish it instead.”

Yuri leaned his head against Otabek’s shoulder, hiding his face. “I blame all the girly romance shit you read on you being able to talk like that.”

Otabek chuckled. He turned and pulled Yuri to his chest, leaning back until they were both lying on the couch. “Get used to it.” He started raking his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “One thing you’ll learn about me is that I’m a romantic sap.”

“If you try and give me flowers or some shit, we’re over,” mumbled Yuri, his face still buried against Otabek.

“We’d be over? Are we a thing?” Otabek’s tone was playful and teasing.

“That’s not what I mean; fuck off.”

“Well, it’s hard to tell. You did say you liked Cards Against Humanity better once I got naked.”

Yuri started trying to untangle himself from Otabek, but the older boy was holding him tightly. “Okay! Let me go! Fuck off! I was hammered, you asshole!” his tone was anything but angry, despite his words.

Otabek was laughing again, though that didn’t cause his strength to waver at all. “No, you stay.”

Yuri couldn’t help but laugh as well as he continued trying to get away. “You’re such a dick,” he said through giggles. “Fuck off; I was so smashed I would have hit on Chris.”

“But you didn’t.” He pulled Yuri back down; Yuri was now facing away from him. He brushed Yuri’s hair out of the way and moved his head down, placing a kiss on the back of Yuri’s neck.

Yuri nearly squeaked, but he held it in. “That’s not fair, Beka!” _Oh my god. What is happening? Why am I acting like this? Why is_ he _acting like this? Why am I so happy?_

“Sure it is.” Otabek began peppering kisses all over Yuri’s neck, from the back to the side, and then trailing over to the opposite side.

Yuri squirmed in Otabek’s arms trying to get free, but he was too busy giggling to really put in any effort. “Fuck off!” He knew his face had to be crimson at this point, but he didn’t really care. His heart was racing, and the kisses tickled. God dammit, why was he enjoying this so much? This definitely would have been embarrassing and would have pissed him the fuck off last week. The kisses reached his cheek and he damn near melted from it. Fuck everything; why was this happening? And worse, why couldn’t he at least care? Fuck.

He managed to wiggle around enough to turn slightly, making it so he could look at Otabek. They stared at each other for a moment, their movements slowing gradually until they stopped. Yuri could feel his heartbeat in his throat and hear it pounding in his ears. They were so close, and he could have sworn they were getting closer. He felt frozen, yet the space between them was definitely lessening. All he had to do was move forward a little more.

“Otabek, have you—” Mrs. Altin stopped what she was saying.

Yuri and Otabek flew away from each other out of instinct, though that only made it ten times more obvious.

Mrs. Altin placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Sorry. Otabek, have you paid your father back for having your bike towed here?”

“Y-Yeah,” stuttered Otabek. The red on his face was spread all the way down his neck and up to his ears.

Yuri could only assume he looked a similar fashion.

“Okay,” she was clearly still holding back her amusement. “I’ll be downstairs.” She left swiftly.

Well. That killed the moment.

It took a solid, awkward minute to revert back to their previous positions of reading and being on the computer, but at least they were able to. However, now it was damn near _impossible_ for Yuri to focus. He had just almost _kissed_ Otabek. He had fucking almost _kissed Otabek_! Worst part, he really, _really_ wanted to. Even though he was looking at his computer screen, the gears in his mind were turning so fast that the images were blocking out what he was really seeing. All he could see was Otabek’s face so close to his. So damn close. He could just turn around and kiss Otabek now, right? But, that seemed too awkward. The “moment” or whatever, was gone. Dammit, now he had to just let things play out, didn’t he? Ugh.

Yuri downgraded from his computer to his phone after a while, though he was definitely getting bored. It then dawned upon him that he hadn’t posted anything in a while, and he probably should just for the sake of avoiding questions when he went back to school.

“Take a picture with me,” said Yuri. “And smile, dammit.” Thankfully, that comment made Otabek chuckle, which managed to get a smile out of him for the picture.

Yuri decided to leave the picture as is, not bothering with a filter. Now he needed a caption.

“Lazy day *sleeping emoji* #summer”

He posted it and turned off his phone, now debating what to do. In a way, he was a little jealous that Otabek could just sit there and read for hours without getting bored. There was no way in hell he’d ever be able to do that. It just got too stale after a while, and his mind wandered to the point he couldn’t remember what he’d read.

“You’re lucky you can read like that,” said Yuri.

Otabek turned and looked at him curiously.

“I get too distracted. That’s why I don’t read giant ass books like that. Short ones aren’t too bad, but ones two inches thick? Forget it.”

“Have you tried audio books?”

Yuri shook his head. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to snuggle while they were talking, so he shifted around and leaned his head in the crook of Otabek’s neck. God, why was he being so needy today? At least Otabek didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arm around Yuri right away and resting his chin on the top of Yuri’s head.

“You should. I used to use them when I was younger. I’d read and listen at the same time because I have minor dyslexia.”

“Maybe…” muttered Yuri. All he really wanted to do in that moment was get closer. He swung his legs up so that they were across Otabek’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s middle.

Otabek chuckled slightly. “You’re snuggly today.”

“Shut up… I don’t know why.”

Honestly, he really had no idea why he was acting this way. It was almost like he had no control over it either. Consciously, he knew that it was probably overkill, but he didn’t listen to that part of his mind. Maybe there was something subconsciously making him so fucking clingy. It had to be something he didn’t realize, because it made no sense. In the past, when he’d had a girlfriend, he hated cuddling. It was sweaty and made his arm fell asleep. Plus, he knew she only made him do it in public to show off. But this, this was so nice. Hm, maybe he was just starved for genuine human contact or something.

…Oh shit. That was…actually it…wasn’t it? His parents sure as hell never coddled him, at least not at an age where he could remember. Well, that was kind of dark. It made sense though. When he really thought about it, he’d never ever been held, probably not even as a baby. He was probably one of those babies that got left in their crib until they cried themselves to sleep. That would explain a few issues actually. He just hoped that he could get this urge under control before it became annoying.

“Let me know if I’m bothering you,” said Yuri.

Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri momentarily, an assuring gesture. “You’ll never bother me Yura.”

***

Midafternoon the next day, Yuri was starting to get a little antsy. However, he could tell that Otabek was still very much mentally exhausted. They were sitting together on the couch, and Otabek was three hours deep in a book without moving a muscle. Yuri didn’t blame him. The other night had been a lot. Maybe he could just go for a walk about the block or something to release some of the pent up energy.

“Where do you want to go?” asked Otabek suddenly. He placed a bookmark in his book and closed it.

Yuri shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I know you’re still tired.”

“Yura, I’ll survive. I know you’re getting stir crazy.”

“How can you tell?”

Otabek looked down and then back up to meet Yuri’s gaze. “You shake your leg when you sit when you’re getting bored.”

Yuri stopped shaking his leg. Dammit. He forgot that he did that a lot. It was his new way of fidgeting since he finally stopped biting his nails.

“Sorry,” he said. “But seriously, we don’t have to go anywhere if you want to stay home.”

“I want to take you somewhere,” Otabek offered a small, genuine smile. “So where would you like to go?”

Hm, Yuri had to think about that. He didn’t know the area very well, but surely if he gave a basic idea Otabek would be able to help him. The question was, where did he in fact want to go? What did he want to do? He thought back on the previous days, and for some reason, he settled on one particular thing.

“Can we go ice skating again?”

“Sure.”

The two of them got dressed and ready for the day, but before they left, Otabek had Yuri sit down on the couch. Otabek sat behind him and turned him so he was facing away. That’s when he felt the hair brush combing out tangles.

“What are you doing?” asked Yuri curiously. Otabek had a habit of starting to do shit without telling him what the fuck was going on.

“You were fighting with your hair last time we went skating. That, plus the bike ride, I figured I’d just braid it again for you.”

Yuri chuckled. “Why didn’t you just say, ‘Hey, Yura, let me braid your hair’?”

“Because I knew if I asked you to sit down you would.”

Yuri blushed slightly. “You abuse your power.”

Otabek laughed lightly. “I know, I know.”

It was surprisingly soothing for Yuri to have Otabek brushing his hair. He felt his eyes closing, and he let them. It was something that felt really kind for some reason. Otabek was taking great care not to yank or pull too hard when the brush got caught on knots. Once his hair was smooth, Otabek began weaving the pieces together. It seemed that Otabek was just doing a simple braid down Yuri’s back, but it would definitely stay in place much better than a ponytail.

“Thank you,” said Yuri.

“It’s no big deal,” said Otabek. He tied off the braid and moved away so that Yuri could turn around.

Yuri shrugged. “To me it is.”  He reached behind and felt his hair, lightly touching the woven strands. He gave a small grin. “Let’s go.”

Yuri and Otabek arrived at the ice rink after a brief drive. Yuri was determined to get his skates on properly by himself this time. It took a few extra minutes, but eventually he worked it out.

“Ha!” he proclaimed sticking his foot out towards Otabek, making the older boy laugh.

Now, getting out onto the ice was a whole other challenge, but another thing Yuri was _going_ to do alone. He had to hold onto the sides of the rink at first, but after getting adjusted and finding his balance, he was able to skate out and away from the wall. It was significantly easier this second time around to skate. He wasn’t as wobbly, and he was able to move forward without nearly falling. To start, he skated around the rink in a circle next to Otabek, staying near the edge just in case.

“Yura, what made you want to come back here?” asked Otabek. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, making Yuri wonder how he skated without his arms out.

“I’m not really sure,” said Yuri. He thought back on the first time he went out on the ice with Otabek. Once he got the hang of it, it was really fun. “There’s something about this that’s,” he trailed off, uncertain of the word he was looking for.

“Freeing?”

“Yeah,” he said with realization. “That’s it. It’s freeing. It might sound stupid, but it’s almost like flying. I don’t know. I just like it. It makes me feel good.”

Otabek smiled and took Yuri’s hand into his own, giving it a slight squeeze. “I’ll bring you as much as you want.”

Yuri felt his face warm. He looked away, staring down at his skates. “I can’t ask that of you. It may not cost much to come in here, but it’ll add up. And I don’t have a whole lot spending money, just what I earned from babysitting and birthday stuff.”

“You seem to be forgetting that my sister is a professional skater.” Otabek nudged Yuri playfully. “This is her home rink, so don’t worry. I’ll bring you whenever you’d like, even if it’s only for an hour.”

“Won’t that cost you in gas?”

“Yura,” Otabek stopped them. He cupped Yuri’s face, running his thumb along the smooth skin tenderly. “Hey, look at me,” he said when Yuri refused to look him in the eye. He continued when Yuri met his gaze. “Don’t worry about the costs, or the time, or anything like that. If this makes you happy then I’ll bring you.”

Yuri sighed. “I just feel guilty. You’ve already done so much for me, and I haven’t been able to do anything for you.”

“You’re here. That’s enough.”

Yuri looked away. “Sap.”

“I warned you.”

Yuri reached up, gently taking Otabek’s hand and moving it so he could kiss the palm. “Thank you.”

Yuri spent the next half an hour skating in circles, getting used to gliding without the fear of falling over. Now that he had the hang of it, he went out to the middle of the rink with Otabek to try and learn how to skate backwards, insisting he was ready to try that. That turned out to only be half true. Though he didn’t fall, he nearly did on several occasions. Otabek steadied him every time.

After a while longer, they decided to take a break. Yuri sat on the bench outside the rink and checked his phone while Otabek took off somewhere. When Otabek came back, he was handing Yuri something. Yuri turned his head to see that it was hot chocolate.

“Stop spending money on me,” he huffed as he took the cup into his hands. Despite the slight frustration, he was grateful for the warmth. He’d forgotten gloves, so his hands were cold.

Otabek blew on his drink before taking a drink. “Another thing you might have to get used to.” He took a quiet sip, wincing slightly since it was still pretty hot.

“Might?” asked Yuri slightly confused. What did that mean?

“Might.”

“What does that mean?”

The corners of Otabek’s mouth rose slightly, though he continued looking down at his drink. Yuri narrowed his eyes at Otabek, taking a drink while glaring at the older boy.

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

Otabek smiled. “I know.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. Shithead.

Yuri and Otabek put a decent dent in their drinks before going out onto the ice one last time for the day. There were less people now, and it was significantly quieter. Yuri realized he could actually hear the music. Whatever song was playing ended, fading until it was quiet. Then, the next piece began, playing a soft guitar that he recognized immediately. Ed Sheeran’s song _Lego House_ , no doubt. It was a bit embarrassing. The song was all about being there for someone through thick and thin, and that’s exactly what Otabek had been doing. Yuri felt his cheeks warm. They skated beside each other, and the lyrics were crystal clear.

 _I’m gonna pick up the pieces_  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
But three words have two meanings  
There’s one thing on my mind  
It’s all for you, mm.

Yuri was so lost in listening that he almost didn’t notice what Otabek was doing. Otabek was gently nudging Yuri’s hand with his own, asking permission. God dammit. Why did he have to be so sweet? Yuri intertwined their fingers, feeling happy from the warmth.

 _I’m gonna paint you by numbers_  
And color you in  
If things go right we can frame it  
And put you on a wall  
And it’s so hard to say it  
But I’ve been here before  
Now I’ll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

Yuri wasn’t sure how to react. How cliché. A song that seems to fit your life playing while you’re out somewhere. Whoever was directing his life needed to be fired immediately.

“I like this song,” said Otabek.

“Yeah,” agreed Yuri quietly. He almost felt timid saying what he was about to state. “It…it makes me think of what you’ve been doing for me.”

 _I’m out of sight_  
I’m out of mind  
I’ll do it all for you anytime  
And out of all these things I’ve done  
I think I love you better now  
I’m out of touch  
I’m out of love  
I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down  
And out of all these things I’ve done  
I will love you better now…

Otabek slowed them down until they stopped. He placed a soft kiss on Yuri’s cheek, pulling away just barely and lingering.

“Why won’t you just kiss me?” asked Yuri in a whisper. It was killing him. Otabek was so close… Their noses were brushing together, and Yuri could nearly feel Otabek’s lips already. The space between them was almost nonexistent.

“Would you believe,” started Otabek. He moved ever so slightly closer, making it so that their top lips were just _faintly_ touching, “that I’m nervous as all hell to?”

Yuri nodded just enough to get his message across, barely moving. “Yes, because I am too.” He pulled away, despite everything in him wanting to finally erase the distance. “Then we’ll wait.” He offered a small smile. “I don’t want you to feel anxious.”

He wasn’t sure how to identify the expression on Otabek’s face. Otabek’s eyebrows were arched, his mouth slightly agape. Almost like he was…touched, maybe? Was that the right word? It appeared to be. He pulled Yuri to him, embracing the younger boy. They separated after a moment, smiling at each other and then returning to their previous motions of holding hands and skating, listening to the music and relaxing.

Eventually, Yuri and Otabek silently agreed that they were done skating for the day. They left the rink, going out to the main area to take off their skates and return them.

“Are you hungry?” asked Otabek.

Yuri nodded. “Yeah. We should just get home then?”

Otabek handed Yuri a helmet. “Eh.”

“Huh?” Then Yuri realized what was going on. He glared at Otabek, putting on his helmet slightly angrily. “If you spend any more money on me today I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Guess I’ll have to endure an ass kicking then.” Otabek got on his bike and started the engine, waiting for Yuri. “Come on.”

Yuri reluctantly got on the motorcycle, glaring holes into the back of Otabek’s head since he was too tired to do much of anything else. He’d have to kick the other boy’s ass later.

The sun had fully left the sky by the time they reached the restaurant. When they walked in, Yuri instantly felt self-conscious. It was the kind of place that had dimmed lights, a bar, and the option for outdoor seating. A lot of the people around were dressed at least somewhat nicely, making Yuri feel awkward in his black shirt with a tiger on it.

“Two?” asked the maître d'. She brushed her hand over the menus, waiting for an answer.

Otabek nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. That seemed to be something he did when he was awkward.

She gathered two menus and grabbed two sets of silverware. “Would you prefer indoor or outdoor seating?”

Otabek turned to Yuri, waiting for a choice.

“Uh,” Yuri looked between the booths inside and the tables outside, “outside I guess. It’s nice out tonight.”

“Perfect,” she said. “Right this way.” She led them outside, holding the door open for them and then placing the menus and silverware on one of the tables. “Is this alright for you?”

Otabek nodded again, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes, thank you,” said Yuri. He felt really bad in that moment. He never noticed before how nervous and shy Otabek got when they were out. Thinking back on it, it seemed like his previous interactions at restaurants had been pretty shaky; Yuri just hadn’t paid any attention at the time. “Are you alright?”

A nod was once again the only reply Otabek had to offer. He unfolded his menu, though it seemed like an excuse to keep his head down.

“We don’t have to stay if you want to go home,” said Yuri.

“It’s okay, Yura.” He kept his eyes down, but he continued. “I just get bursts of anxiety sometimes for no real reason. My family comes here all the time; it’ll wear off.”

“Alright.” Yuri opened his own menu, scanning over the various choices. “Anything you recommend?” It wasn’t that he didn’t know what he wanted. He just wanted Otabek to look up at him, give him some proof that everything was alright. Thankfully, it worked.

Otabek reached across the table carefully, turning the menu flap over and pointing to the seafood section. “You like seafood, right? They’ve got some good stuff right here.”

Yuri looked at Otabek curiously, a single eyebrow raised. “How did you know that?”

“The few times we’ve gone out you’ve always gotten something related.”

Now Yuri felt even worse. “How is you noticed that I like seafood and I didn’t even notice that you get anxious? I feel like a douche.”

“No, don’t. I told you. I hid it with everything I had when you first got here. I still try not to let it get in the way of anything, but now that you know you’re going to see it easier.”

“At least I’m not a complete asshole.”

“You’re not one at all, Yura. Okay?”

Yuri sighed. “Okay.”

Their waitress came by soon after their conversation. They both knew what they wanted by that point, so they were able to place their whole order. Otabek had talked Yuri into ordering calamari as an appetizer, despite the ungodly price.

“You better eat some of this,” said Yuri when the dish arrived. He grabbed a few pieces straight away, dipping them into the sauce that came with it—he had no clue what the hell it was but didn’t care—and practically inhaled them. Skating was exerting and made him feel like he was starving.

Otabek made a face. “I don’t like calamari.”

Yuri pointed at Otabek with a piece of food. “When we get home, I’m going to beat you senseless.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. “What’s with you and not liking having money spent on you?”

“Normally I don’t care.” He ate another piece before continuing. “But you’re actually a good person so it makes me feel guilty.”

“You didn’t have a problem with it at first.”

“But see,” he had to stop and finish chewing first before continuing, “back then I thought you were _pretending_ to be an angel, so I didn’t give a shit. Now I know you’re actually Mother Teresa.”

Otabek chuckled. “Mother Teresa wouldn’t be happy about that nun card I played.”

He nearly spat out his drink, having to catch some of the content that dribbled down his chin. “Don’t make me laugh when I’m drinking.”

“Don’t take a drink when you set me up to make a funny comment.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “Shit head.”

“Of course.” Otabek winked.

When the main course arrived, the conversation died down. However, once it got to the point of picking at what was left until they were completely full, they resumed.

“So,” started Yuri. He poked his fork at the salmon on his plate. God he ate way too much. “Why didn’t you do figure skating like your sister? You seemed to be good at it.”

“I wanted to, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle the stage fright. The crowds that show up make me nervous even just being there to watch the performances,” said Otabek. He shrugged. “So, I decided to try college instead. I’ve been studying English literature, but I don’t know what I can really do with an English degree.”

“At least you have an idea. I have one more year of high school, and I have no clue what to do after that. I don’t really want to go to college. There’s nothing I want to study or go after, so why waste the money?”

Otabek rested his chin on his hands, propping his head up. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but sometimes doing a year of college can help you figure out what you want to do.”

“True,” he sighed. “I guess the main problem is that my parents will only pay for my college if I live at home. They didn’t trust the idea of me being at the dorms a year ago, and they sure as hell won’t let me now. I think I’d rather get a shitty job and live in a studio apartment then spend any more time in that house.” He set his fork down and put his hands in his lap. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I can’t imagine how you’ve held on as long as you have. I don’t blame you for wanting to get out as soon as possible.”

He scoffed. “Believe me. The only reason I haven’t slit my wrists is because I refuse to let my parents win. If I kill myself then they get what they want, me gone. So I won’t do it. It’s petty I know.”

“I don’t care what your motivation is as long as it works.” Otabek’s tone was soft but serious.

Looking up at Otabek, he gave a small grin. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Besides,” he picked up the last piece of calamari and popped it into his mouth, “if I’m dead I’ll never live to see season 4 of Sherlock, and I’ve waited too long to give up now.” His smile grew when Otabek laughed. “Not to mention that, as long as I have you around, I think I’ll be okay.”

“I’m not going anywhere either. Promise.”

“Then I think we’ve got it figured out.”

Otabek smiled; it was one his subtle but genuine ones. He scooted a smaller menu over to Yuri. “Dessert?”

***

It was late by the time they got back, after midnight. They had to be quiet going into the house. The last thing they needed to do was wake Otabek’s parents, whom both got up early for work. However, whenever you try hard to be quiet, you end up making more noise. Yuri bumped into a table in the entryway, and Otabek dropped his keys. Fuck.

With some luck, they made it upstairs and into Yuri’s room without hearing any shuffling, which was hopefully an indication that they didn’t wake up anyone. Yuri closed the door as softly as possible, letting out a sigh of relief and turning on the light.

“Dammit,” cursed Otabek. “Wish me luck. I have to sneak into my room to get my pajamas.”

“You can just wear some of mine if you don’t care,” said Yuri.

“Sure.”

Yuri opened the drawer with his sleepwear and dug out a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top, tossing them to Otabek. They faced away from each other as they got changed, but Yuri still could hear his heartbeat in his ears, which made him feel incredibly stupid. Thankfully, it only took a second, and then they were both plugging in their phones to charge, though Yuri wasn’t sure Otabek’s phone really needed to be charged since he hardly used it. Otabek switched off the light and climbed into bed.

“Can I hold you?” asked Otabek gently.

The answer was obvious, but it still made Yuri feel a certain way since Otabek asked permission, though what way he didn’t know.

“Mhm,” was all he could say. He was about to turn over, but Otabek adjusted the two of them in their current position, spooning Yuri.

Yuri couldn’t help but feel happy at how well they fit together. Their bodies were flush together perfectly, almost like puzzle pieces. He hated that analogy; it was so cliché, but in this case it was true. He closed his eyes and drifted almost instantly. No struggle to sleep, and no nightmares. He never wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading guys! So, quick announcement. I have actually made a Facebook page. One of you guys suggested I make one so that anyone who wants to could interact with me a little more, and I really liked the idea. So I'll provide a link, and it's really for you guys to just get to know me better if you wish to. I'll be posting sneak peeks, personal posts, and maybe even do live videos at some point if that's something you guys would want. :)
> 
> Anyways! I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Be sure to leave a comment letting me know! And subscribe for weekly updates! All my social media links will be below! Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore obsessed. JUST WHEN I THOUGHT! HAHAHA! Silly me. Well, the slow burn continues >:) Enjoy

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 11:

As if getting up in the morning wasn’t hard enough, now Yuri was waking up in Otabek’s arms, tangled together and making him want to stay that way all day. He was pretty sure that food was the only reason he was able to drag himself out of bed, and he was the only reason Otabek got up, as the other boy had proven that food wasn’t a good enough motivation. Though, that morning, it was almost impossible to get Otabek up. It took copious amount of poking and begging for him to cook breakfast.

It was definitely a stay home and relax kind of afternoon. Yuri had convinced Otabek to download a game app called “Neko Atsume”, a game where you put food and toys in your yard to make cats show up. Yes, it was stupid, but it was cute and a fun game to check up on once in a while. Otabek was resting his head on Yuri’s lap, holding up his phone and decorating his yard. Yuri played games with his left hand and used his right to play with Otabek’s hair. It was kind of weird how easily they’d gotten into these little habits. Yuri had always assumed that it would take being a couple for a long time to get so smooth with affectionate interactions, considering how his ex and him had been rugged and clumsy. Not to mention that he and Otabek weren’t even a thing. There was just a mutual interest that they were aware of. Normally Yuri would have been worried as to why Otabek hadn’t asked him out, or why he hadn’t had the drive to ask Otabek out, but there was no pressure. He was happy with where they were.

Yuri heard Otabek’s phone chime, indicating a text.

“Hm?” Yuri craned his neck, trying to look.

“My mom,” said Otabek. He turned his phone so Yuri could see. “She said to come downstairs since she’s almost home. She wants help with the groceries.”

“Okay.”

The two of them untangled and made their way downstairs, going into the kitchen. It was perfect timing, as Mrs. Altin was already carrying a few bags and approaching the counter. She lifted the bags high and slammed them down on the counter. Yuri flinched, taking a step back and swallowing nervously. He could feel his hands starting to shake, though he tried to stop it. Oh god. What did he do wrong? Why was she mad? Had his mother told her something? Was she upset that he was getting close to Otabek? What did he do?

“Yuri?” Mrs. Altin’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Yuri nodded, his eyes still wide and alert.

“Sweetheart, you look pale.” She brought her hand up, reaching for Yuri’s face, and he couldn’t help but jump back, avoiding her touch on instinct. “Yuri?”

Yuri didn’t know what to do. His mind was short circuiting, making him shaky and jumpy like a startled cat. He couldn’t think of what else to do, so he fled upstairs, going into his room and shutting the door. He leaned against the door, sinking down to the floor until he was sitting. God, how stupid must he have looked just then? He hugged his knees towards his body tightly, balling up as best he could, resting his head on his folded arms.

A few minutes later, a soft knock startled him. He stood up, slowly opening the door and having relief overwhelm him when he saw that it was just Otabek.

“Yura, are you okay?” asked Otabek, his voice very quiet and gentle.

Yuri looked down at his feet. Now he just felt shame. Mrs. Altin would never snap at him, and she _especially_ would never hit him. So, why did he get so scared? Was he seriously _that_ damaged?

Otabek moved forward slightly, motioning Yuri to go into the room. He shut the door and pulled Yuri to him, embracing the younger boy for several moments. Yuri eventually pulled away, still staring towards the ground.

“I feel so bad,” he said. “I must have made your mom feel awful…”

“No, Yura,” Otabek tried to have Yuri look up at him, but Yuri rejected his touch. “I told her.”

 _That_ caused Yuri’s head to shoot up. “You told her?” he nearly shouted. His expression turned to terror. “Why did you do that? They can’t know about that because if they try and confront my parents I’ll be—!”

“Yura, I didn’t tell her about the physical abuse,” said Otabek. He used his thumb to gingerly stroke Yuri’s cheek, trying to calm him. “I bent the truth, telling her that they just get very harsh with you verbally. She understood right away. Though, I’m still a little confused. What happened back there?”

Yuri tried to look away, but now Otabek was holding his gaze, and he couldn’t let go. “She set down the bags really hard on the counter, like she was throwing them down because she was mad. I _thought_ she was mad. Little things like that are cues I’ve noticed in my parents for years. Setting things down hard, being a little too quiet at meals, things like that. It’s how I know they’re angry, and it scares the hell out of me.”

Otabek’s expression changed to something that Yuri had never seen before. Something, broken.

“Don’t look at me like that,” said Yuri, though his tone was concerned. “I’m alright now; I swear.”

Now Otabek didn’t have anything more to say. He left the room, going back downstairs. Yuri felt guilt swelling in his chest. This was too much. _He_ was too much. Otabek didn’t deserve this. He deserved so much better than anything Yuri could ever offer. Yuri could feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he held them back. No, he couldn’t get upset. Surely, whatever was happening would end as soon as he leaves. There was no need to cut ties while he was still there, as it would only make things awkward. He could pull away emotionally without it showing, right?

Who was he kidding? No, that was impossible, so what was he supposed to do? It wouldn’t take much longer for him to drag Otabek down; he was already doing a great job. What was he going to do? He decided to lie down. Maybe he could just forget what happened. Though he feared bringing Otabek down with him, he would be lying if he told himself he could stop how things were going. There was just no way. He was already too attached, and it was too late to detach. As much as he wanted to believe he could, he knew the second Otabek came back upstairs that he would run into the other boy’s arms, asking for touches and affection. His mother was right. He really was selfish.

Otabek came upstairs a few minutes later. He opened Yuri’s door and sauntered over, lying next to Yuri and pulling Yuri to him. “Let’s go ice skating.”

***

Yuri felt so much happier and calmer once he was on the ice. Now that he could glide without worry of falling, he could relax with ease. Otabek held his hand as usual, skating beside him at the perfect pace to keep them together. He always kept up with how fast or slow Yuri was going. He always kept up or slowed down…

“I’m going to drag you down,” said Yuri without thinking. Shit.

“I knew you were thinking that way,” said Otabek. “That’s part of why I bought you. You speak your mind on the ice.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Otabek squeezed his hand, but they kept moving. “Everyone has baggage, Yura. Some people more than others, but that doesn’t mean you’re worth less. It doesn’t mean you’re not worth the ’trouble’ of making something work.”

Yuri sighed. “What made you decide to try? Even after you found out what I wreck I am. I get what you’re saying, but why me?”

“’There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.’ Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey.”

“I swear to god I’m going to take all your old books and burn them.”

Otabek smiled, turning his head to look at Yuri. “But then I wouldn’t be me.”

Yuri audibly groaned, making his point. “You’re such a pain.”

“Mhm.” Otabek playfully nudged him.

Yuri nudged him back, putting his head on the crook of Otabek’s neck and pushing.

“I’m definitely going to be bringing you here as often as possible,” said Otabek. “You’re more open here. I like it.”

Yuri felt warmth on his cheeks. “Shut up. Like I said, I feel really free out there. It’s easy to talk.”

“Hence why I’m bringing you.”

“Where can we go to get you chatty?”

Otabek shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t know yet.”

Yuri made a “hmph” sound. “Maybe it should be our summer goal to find where you feel free.”

Otabek smiled sweetly, looking at Yuri with something in his eyes that Yuri couldn’t identify. Something happy, but not just that.

“Thank you,” said Otabek.

***

Otabek took Yuri to the ice rink the next three days in a row. Those days fell into a sort of routine. They would wake up, and Otabek would cook them breakfast. After spending some of the afternoon at the house doing various things, they’d get ready and leave for the rink. By late evening they’d be back, eating a simple meal for dinner while watching a movie and then going to sleep. Yuri couldn’t believe how fast the days had gone by. Now it was Saturday, and he’d officially been there two weeks, which felt impossible. It had to have been longer, as so much had happened. So much had changed. _He_ had changed.

Now that he was more comfortable and familiar with everything, he’d work alongside Otabek, helping Mrs. Altin get breakfast ready. He usually just did simple things like get silverware and put ice in glasses, but at least it was something. After what happened in the prior days, he’d felt even more inclined to be nicer. He’d started out being such an ass to spite his parents, but the Altins didn’t deserve that. Sheesh. Otabek really was rubbing off on him.

They all sat down to eat, and Yuri was grateful that the air was no longer so tense. Simple things like asking for the salt were no longer awkward, and casual conversation between him and Otabek went well alongside Mr. and Mrs. Altin’s conversations.

“So,” started Mrs. Altin, shifting her attention to Yuri and Otabek, “what do you boys have planned for the day?”

“Nothing yet,” said Yuri. He was trying to make a bigger effort to be responsive. Though it was a little thing, it still seemed to make a difference. At least, he hoped it did.

“Perfect,” she said. “We’d like to have a family day today, if you wouldn’t mind joining us.”

Yuri looked to Otabek for help. Now he didn’t know what to say.

“What do you have in mind?” asked Otabek.

“Just a day at the beach like we used to do,” said Mr. Altin.

Otabek looked to Yuri, whom nodded, still not sure what to state verbally.

“We’ll all get ready after breakfast then,” said Mrs. Altin. She turned her attention to Yuri. “Did you bring swimwear, sweetheart?”

Yuri shook his head. “No, I didn’t think about it.”

“I’d let you borrow a pair of mine, but I think they’d be a bit too big,” said Otabek.

“You can just run to the store and buy a pair,” said Mrs. Altin. “I’ll give you some money, and you two can just meet us there.”

“No, no, that’s okay,” said Yuri. God dammit. Was this just the nicest family alive or something? “I don’t have to swim to have fun, really.”

Mrs. Altin smiled softly. “Yuri, it’s not a problem. I promise. We’ll meet you two there; Otabek knows our usual spot.”

“But—”

“Yura,” said Otabek. He squeezed Yuri’s hand under the table. “Don’t worry about it.” The look he gave to Yuri was practically begging Yuri to just accept the offer.

Yuri nodded, still feeling bad. “Okay. Thank you.”

After breakfast, Yuri and Otabek got ready for the day and helped Mr. and Mrs. Altin pack a few things into the car. Once that was taken care of, Otabek worked quickly to put Yuri’s hair in a braid. Yuri was thankful that Otabek was able to do that for him. For one, it definitely made wearing a helmet easier and less painful. As they were about to leave, Mrs. Altin walked over from the car and handed Otabek some money, which he put in his pocket.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Yeah, thank you,” said Yuri awkwardly. He got on the bike behind Otabek and put his arms around the older boy out of instinct. However, realizing that Mrs. Altin was standing right there, he felt his cheeks warm. Oh great. That probably looked fantastic.

Sure enough, she giggled. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

Otabek nodded and took off. Yuri hid his face against Otabek’s back, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything that was going on. As stupid and sad as it was, he wasn’t used to people—especially parents—being nice, and he didn’t know how to properly respond. Yes, what they were doing was technically a small thing, but even so; it was the thought. Where were you supposed to draw the line on people doing favors for you? He wouldn’t know. Not to mention Otabek probably passed the line last week and just wouldn’t let that be known.

It wasn’t long before Otabek parked his bike outside a convenience store. They made their way inside, and Yuri followed Otabek, whom seemed to know where to go thankfully.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring anything,” said Otabek. “I figured your mom would have had you pack something since we have a pool in the backyard.”

“You do?” asked Yuri. Two weeks and he’d never looked out into the backyard. Wow. “Shows how observant I am.”

Otabek nodded. He led Yuri the men’s swimwear and gestured with a head nod. Yuri scanned over everything momentarily, quickly deciding to just get a plain, black pair that had thick blue stripes on the side. There, simple enough. He held up the tag, looking at the price.

“I actually I have enough to buy these,” he said.

Otabek took them from him and started walking.

“Beka!” Yuri caught up to him and glared at him non-threateningly. “You’re not letting me pay are you?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

No response.

“In case you haven’t noticed,” said Yuri, “I’m bad at accepting nice gestures.”

Otabek chuckled. “Better get used to it. After I told my mom about your parents she got this look on her face. I’m pretty sure she plans on practically adopting you.”

“I mean I am here for another 8 weeks, but I don’t really get what you mean.”

“You’ll see.”

Shit.

Yuri had never been to the beach, but he knew it was near when he could smell it. There was no mistaking the heavy musk of salt water. It was almost a bit too potent at first, taking him by surprise, but his senses adjusted quickly, letting the scent fade enough to be tolerable, almost pleasant.

Otabek parked and they headed out to find his parents. On the way, they stopped by some changing areas so Yuri could put on his swimsuit. At least it fit.

The beach wasn’t nearly as crowded as Yuri had expected. Sure, there were a _ton_ of people, but there were plenty of areas that were practically barren. Mr. and Mrs. Altin were in a fairly crowded area, but they’d managed to claim four lounge chairs that were shaded by umbrellas. As Yuri and Otabek made their way over, Yuri was doing his best not to verbalize how much pain he was in. He was wearing flip flops, and the sand fucking _burned_. They finally reached the chairs and he sat down right away, putting his feet in the air.

“Not used to the hot sand?” asked Mrs. Altin with a small giggle.

Yuri shook his head. “No.” He winced slightly. God damn it was fucking hot. “I’ve never been to the beach.”

“Really?” asked Otabek. He ridded himself of his tank top and tossed it into a cloth bag.

Yuri shrugged. “My parents went a few times, but they never brought me along, so,” he trailed off, feeling self-conscious talking about his parents in front of Mr. and Mrs. Altin. Despite what they now knew, they were still friends with his parents.

“It’s a nice way to spend an afternoon out of the house,” said Mr. Altin.

Yuri nodded, not sure what else to say.  He turned his head, spotting two boogie boards beside the chairs. That was the one thing he really wanted to try.

“Want to go?” asked Otabek.

Yuri looked at him confused for a moment before realizing that Otabek probably saw him blatantly staring at the boards. He nodded and went to pick one up. It was surprisingly heavy and bit awkward to hold. Dammit. He had to face the sand again. It was extremely difficult not to book it to the ocean in an attempt to escape the hell beneath his feet, but he didn’t want to look like a pussy. Eventually they reached the water, and he was surprised when the water was fairly warm. He’d expected it to be freezing. Apparently movies were just really bad at representing beaches.

“So,” Yuri awkwardly looked between Otabek and the board. “What do I do?”

“Well,” started Otabek, “how well can you swim?”

“I won’t die. Teach me how to do this.”

Otabek motioned for Yuri to follow him. They walked out into the water until they had to start swimming. The waves were really small, barely nudging them backwards. However, the further they got, the bigger the waves were getting, and Yuri could see people surfing immense waves. Suddenly he was hit with the realization that they further they went, the further away the ocean floor was beneath them. Okay, that was mildly terrifying.

“You’ll want to get on you board like this,” said Otabek as he demonstrated. “When a wave is coming, face away and get on like that. The ocean will do the rest.”

Yuri saw more waves headed their way, and his fear level skyrocketed. “I’m going to die. This is how I die.”

Otabek smiled at him. “I won’t let you die, Yura. You’ll be fine.”

“If you ever tell anyone I was scared to surf, I swear to god I’ll kill you.” Yuri moved forward, getting closer to the larger waves.

His first attempt resulted in a wipeout, throwing him over his board and causing him to flail a bit before finding the surface. He coughed up a bit of water and was pretty sure he got seaweed in his eyes. Well, that was a massive fail. However, all it did was make his stubbornness kick in, not that, that made him any better. Maybe he was trying too big of waves to start, because he crashed four times.

“Nice going,” teased Otabek.

Yuri splashed him in the face. “Shut up.”

Otabek stared at him for a moment, and then he moved quickly, easily scooping Yuri up and throwing him back into the water. Yuri took that as an advantage, swimming under the water and grabbing Otabek’s calves and yanking, making the older boy fall.

“That’s what you get!” said Yuri with a laugh. While he was busy laughing, Otabek threw him over his shoulder and dropped him in the water again. He popped back up a moment later, glaring. “You’re freakishly strong and it’s bullshit.”

“Am I?” asked Otabek. He picked up Yuri again, this time holding the younger boy to him with one arm.

“How?” shouted Yuri. It wasn’t exactly comfortable having his ass holding his weight against Otabek’s arm, but he was too impressed to care. “What, do you train in the fucking amazon?”

“Obviously. I go fight lions with my bare hands while you’re sleeping.”

“Obviously. Now put me down you’re hurting my ass.”

“If you insist.”

“Don’t you fucking—!” Yuri didn’t finish his sentence before ended up back in the water. He came back up and immediately went to knock Otabek over, but Otabek was already retreating. “Get back here you fucker!” He soon learned that chasing after someone whilst dragging a boogie board, all while in the ocean, was _not_ easy.

He eventually caught up to Otabek once they were on the shore, and he punched the older boy in the arm repeatedly. “I hate you.”

“Sure you do,” said Otabek as he pulled Yuri to him, planting a kiss on the other boy’s neck.

Yuri blushed crimson and wiggled slightly in Otabek’s arms. “Beka, won’t your parents see?”

Otabek shook his head as he pulled away. “Nah, they’re way over there,” he gestured.

“What the?” How did they end up all the way over here?

“The current is strong, and you won’t even feel it.” He took Yuri’s hand into his own. “Come on. Before my mom thinks we drowned.”

The day seemed to fly by. Yuri and Otabek continued to surf on occasion, and eventually Yuri got the hang of it. It was actually really fun when he wasn’t constantly swallowing water. For a while, they just walked hand in hand together, talking idly while Yuri stopped to pick up the occasional seashell. He was pretty sure there was some sort of rule that if you went to the beach you had to bring back a shell. Before he knew it, the sun was nearing the horizon, a point where the sky was just _barely_ starting to change colors.

They were just about finished packing everything in the back of the car when Mrs. Altin spoke.

“Oh, before I forget, since you came on your own, you should stay so Yuri can see a beach sunset. They’re absolutely beautiful,” she said.

Otabek turned to look at Yuri, “If you want to.”

Yuri shrugged. “Sure.” He was suddenly really glad that Otabek’s parents were leaving. With the sun going down, and after running around all day, he was looking forward to just sitting in the sand snuggled up to Otabek. They’d been a bit hesitant with being touchy all day, understandably so.

“Oh, and don’t forget, there’s a meteor shower tonight. If you stay for that, just text me and let me know you’ll be home late,” said Mrs. Altin. She motioned for Otabek to come closer to her, and he complied with a confused expression. She whispered something to him and then pulled away. “Alright, we’ll see you later.” She climbed into the passenger seat of the car and closed the door.

“Be good,” said Mr. Altin. He got into the driver’s side and drove away, leaving Otabek and Yuri embarrassed and confused.

“Did you parents…” began Yuri, “just attempt to set us up…?”

“I,” Otabek paused, “think so?”

Yuri looked to the ground, feeling flustered. That’s when he noticed the cloth bag from before. “Oh shit, they left that.”

Otabek scooped it up before Yuri could say anything else. He gestured with a head nod towards the ocean. “Come on. The sun’s going down.”

Otabek and Yuri sat side by side, Otabek’s arm around the younger boy. It felt painfully cliché to Yuri, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It was sweet, and he was happy. No words were exchanged as the sun vanished. It was the comfortable silence that he was certain he’d never find with another person, at least not the way he had it with Otabek.

Soon enough, the sky was dark, and that was when the first star fell. Come to think of it, Yuri had never seen a shooting star, and now there were dozens, maybe hundreds flying across the sky. He had to admit that it was absolutely beautiful.

“I’ve never seen a meteor shower before,” commented Yuri. “It’s really pretty.”

“They are,” agreed Otabek.

The two of them grew quiet again, and Yuri’s eyes began to wander, watching the various people they stayed at the beach for the event as well. There were families, couples, and groups of friends scattered all over. He could just faintly hear a tad of chit-chat, but no words could be deciphered. It was soft background noise that reminded him that everything happening right now was real. Sometimes he nearly forgot that fact, as Otabek made things feel like a dream sometimes. He caught himself looking at Otabek, whom seemed to be staring at something intently. He tried to follow the other boy’s gaze, but all he saw was the people.

“What are you looking at?” asked Yuri.

“Hm?” Otabek turned his attention away and looked to Yuri. “What?”

“I asked you what you were looking at.”

“Oh.” He looked back to where he was previous focusing his attention. “I like to people watch.”

Yuri stared at him curiously. “Really? I didn’t take you as someone who would.”

“It’s fascinating to me. The few seconds we see of a passerby may be completely insignificant, or it could be a life changing moment for them; and to think we’d never know because in mere moments we’ll forget their faces. It will be once again as if they don’t exist, and yet they have a life just as important as our own, perhaps, even more so. Every single face we see is a life that possesses their own story, their own loved ones and years’ worth of memories, but to us they’re just other humans that happened to be here at the same time as us.”

For a moment, Yuri didn’t have a single clue what to say. In all honesty, he was still trying to fully understand what Otabek was even talking about. It started to make sense, and then he was left wondering how Otabek managed to make such a simple thing so insightful. It was incredible, really. Otabek was stoic and quiet, but his mind was always going, thinking these intense, beautiful thoughts, and Yuri could help but to feel special that he was allowed to hear those thoughts.

“I think we found where you feel free,” whispered Yuri.

Otabek was silent at first, but then he started to smile. “I think we did. I haven’t been here in so long, and when I did come here, I was with my family, so I never had any moments to just sit and think.” He looked up at the sky, where the stars were still painting the world. “Make a wish.”

Yuri brought his gaze up as well, and then he closed his eyes. He never believed in wishes, but maybe this time it could be different. Being with Otabek seemed to make the impossible a reality, so why not this too?

“What did you wish for?” asked Yuri.

“I can’t tell you,” said Otabek. “Then it won’t come true.”

Yuri rolled his eyes playfully. “Right.”

“It’s getting late. Are you about ready?”

He nodded.

“Then here.” Otabek began rummaging through the bag, and he took out two sparklers and a lighter. “My family always lights a few before we go, when we stayed until nighttime anyway.”

Yuri could help but smile. “That’s,” he paused, “that’s kind of sweet.” He took one of the sparklers and waited. Otabek lit his own and then touched the tip to Yuri’s, lighting it.

They both held out the small fireworks and let them burn, allowing their own, small stars to fall around them. When the sparks stopped, and the sparklers began to smoke, they stood. Yuri took one last look at the meteor shower. Sure, he’d probably be able to see it on the way home, but seeing it there, with the soft sand beneath his feet and Otabek stood next to him, it felt different. It was something special, a memory he could tuck away for hard times.

It was late when they arrived home, and they were both exhausted. They changed into sleepwear and climbed into bed, intertwining together like a second nature. Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest, allowing Otabek’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep. However, at first, he couldn’t sleep. The gears in his mind were spinning rapidly without his consent, playing out his memories of the day until he ended up focused on Otabek’s sort of monologue. It was things like that, that made Yuri want to hear Otabek say more. He wanted to hear every astute thought that Otabek had. He could probably spend hours listening, and he wished he would always have that kind of time to spend with Otabek.

Right now, in that moment, everything perfect. They were together, alone, tangled up in each other’s embrace. It was one of the times that Yuri wanted to kiss Otabek the most, but he still was hesitant. So instead, he moved his head slightly, placing a ginger kiss on Otabek’s neck before moving back to his previous position.

“Thank you,” whispered Otabek a few moments later.

“For what?” asked Yuri. What was Otabek talking about? If anything, Yuri felt he should be thanking him. “I should be thanking you,” he decided to say aloud. “After everything you’ve done.”

“You have no idea what you’ve given to me, Yura.”

“I guess I don’t. Any chance you’ll tell me? I told you, I’m not good at this stuff.”

“One day I’ll tell you, just not now. Okay?”

Yuri sighed. “Okay.” He pulled the sheets up to his middle, despite the warmth. “You know you made me curious now, right?”

“Go to sleep, Yura.”

He rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Beka.”

“Mhm.”

With that, Otabek was asleep, and Yuri was doing his best to follow in that lead. But now, all he could think about was what Otabek had said. What did that mean? What had he ever given? Otabek was the one that had done all the giving, so Yuri was beyond confused. Though, with some luck, fatigue won, and he was able to go to start falling asleep. He relaxed enough until his breathing was in sync with Otabek’s; so were their hearts. Not long after, he fell, comfortable, warm, and genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I promise next chapter we will get some major progress. One more week guys! One more! But, despite the slow ass burn I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a comment letting me know, and subscribe for weekly updates ^^
> 
> As always, you can follow me on my various social medias for more. Twitter for bants, Tumblr for fandoms, and my Facebook page for sneak peeks, updates, and more ^.^ Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS AND RUNS AROUND THE ROOM* I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!! I just! AHHHHHhhHHHhHHhhHHhhhHHhhhhHHHhh!!!!
> 
> Okay. Okay. I'm good. Enjoy guys!
> 
> P.S. Read the end notes!

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 12:

Yuri awoke in the middle of the night from overheating. Between Otabek being freakishly hot, the temperature in the room, and the blanket, he was roasting. He yanked the blanket off of his feet and pulled it up so it was just a wad of material on his stomach. Otabek didn’t sleep with any blanket, so Yuri was the only warm thing against him. But, apparently, that was too much, because Otabek began to stir awake as well.

“Yura,” he groaned. He mumbled something that Yuri couldn’t quite make out. “I—something—you—something—but get off of me.”

All Yuri really heard was, “get off of me”, and that wasn’t going to happen.

“No,” he muttered in protest, latching himself on to Otabek when the older boy tried to roll away. He knew he was clingy as it was, but being half asleep made it worse.

Otabek made another sound, but it was muffled by the pillow, so Yuri wasn’t sure if it was just a noise, words, or what. He was now on his side, his face buried in the pillow, but Yuri had attached himself, so he was holding into Otabek from behind.

“Yura,” groaned Otabek louder this time. “You’re killing me. Come on, I want to go back to sleep.”

“Then sleep.”

Otabek made a blatant sound of frustration, but he complied, rolling back over and pulling Yuri to him. “You’re a pain.”

“Mhm.” Now that they were back in place, Yuri was already falling back asleep despite the heat. He mumbled something to Otabek, though in his state he wasn’t even sure what he said, and then the world was gone again.

When Yuri woke up this time, he was on the edge of his side of the bed. He rolled over to look at Otabek, whom was sprawled out doing “the starfish”, with one arm and leg poking out off the edge of the bed. Otabek was facing towards him, his head craned to do so since he was lying on his stomach, his hair an absolute wreck, and he was blatantly drooling. Yuri could see a small puddle by Otabek’s face, and it took everything in him not to laugh. Instead, he took out his phone and opened snapchat. He couldn’t remember when he added Phichit, Chris, and the others, but he had, so he was going to take advantage of it. He took a photo of Otabek and captioned it, “He’s beauty. He’s grace.” Naturally, he also saved the picture to his camera roll; ten seconds wasn’t long enough to enjoy that picture.

Yuri played Neko Atsume and Crossy Road for a while until Otabek started to wake up.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he said.

Otabek lifted his head and grimaced, bringing up his hand and wiping at his face. “Bleh.”

“So you kick me to the edge of the bed _and_ drool on my pillow,” teased Yuri.

Otabek turned the pillow over and dropped his face back onto it. “You were roasting me alive, Yura. I thought I was actually going to die.”

“Sorry.” Yuri scooted over to get closer, poking Otabek’s cheek.

“Can I help you?” asked Otabek cracking one eye open.

“Get up.” Yuri knew this was his way of saying “pay attention to me” without actually saying it. He was pretty sure Otabek knew it too.

“You’re so damn needy,” commented Otabek through a small laugh. He adjusted his position, moving so he was on his back and letting Yuri snuggle up to him. “You’re lucky I like it.”

That made Yuri smile. “What do you want to do today?” he asked.

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t know? What about you?”

“I kind of just want to stay home today.”

“So do I.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, but then Yuri spoke again.

“Beka, when are you going to ask me out?” he asked as he poked Otabek’s side. Jeez, he must really be tired if he just said that out loud, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Something about Otabek made him say things he’d normally never say, and that was actually okay.

Otabek chuckled. “Honestly, I’ve been trying to find a good way to. I guess the phrases, ‘will you go out with me’, or, ‘will you be my boyfriend’ just seem awkward to me.”

“That’s fair. So what’s your plan then?”

“How about this,” started Otabek. He craned his neck to look at Yuri. “When I kiss you that’s me asking.”

Yuri knew he was smiling like an idiot, but there was something so sweet about what Otabek had said. “Okay.” He started to laugh a little bit when he focused on Otabek’s hair. “Nice hair, by the way.”

Otabek raked his fingers through his hair, and it was perfect again.

Yuri let his eyelids drop. “Asshole.”

***

Another week seemed to happen all in an instant. Yuri and Otabek alternated their days, going back and forth between the ice rink and the beach, making both of them much more at ease. However, Yuri noticed that Otabek seemed to be up to something. Otabek was on his phone a lot more often than normal, texting and even using Instagram DMs, and he was being more private with his phone as well. It wasn’t so much suspicious as it was curious.

Now it was Monday morning, and Otabek was cooking breakfast as usual, Yuri helping him here and there, but he was unusually quiet even for him, thinking.

“Penny for your thoughts,” said Yuri as he was setting the table. When Otabek said nothing, he approached the other boy. “Beka?”

Otabek seemed to snap out of a trance. “What? Yeah, sorry.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Hey,” he looked to Yuri. “Let’s go out today.”

Yuri’s expression turned puzzled. “We’ve been going out every day.”

“No I mean,” Otabek paused. His face was turning red and he seemed incredibly nervous. “Like a date. A real one.”

Now it was Yuri’s turn to blush. “Oh,” he said, not sure how to react. Come to think of it, he’d never been asked on a real date. His ex and him only really went on one “date”—they went to the movies—and he’d asked her. “Okay. Where are we going?”

“Is there anywhere specific you’d like to go?”

He shrugged. “I can’t think of anything besides the ice rink or the beach. What’s around here?”

“Well,” Otabek made a “hmm” sound, “downtown can be fun. It’s almost like an outdoor mall; the stores are all directly next to each other along the streets, so there are about a hundred different shops to go into, if you just want to spend the day together. Then maybe we can go get dinner somewhere.”

Yuri smiled. “I’d like that.”

After breakfast, Yuri and Otabek went to their rooms to get ready for the day. Suddenly, Yuri felt like everything he owned looked stupid. He felt so _nervous_ , and it was almost embarrassing just how nervous he felt. There was no need to be, but that wasn’t stopping him. Eventually, he settled on dark blue jeans and a grey, short sleeved shirt. It wasn’t anything particularly nice, but it was sweltering outside today.

He walked out of his room and spotted Otabek. Otabek was wearing black jeans and a dark blue short sleeved shirt. Since they were going to be walking around outside all day, they’d apparently both decided simple and weather appropriate was the way to go. Yuri went and sat on the couch as usual, waiting for Otabek to put his hair up. Otabek sat behind him and started combing out the tangles.

Otabek took great care in braiding Yuri’s hair today. It made Yuri feel kind of special in a way, or at least, it made the day feel special. Sure, they’d spent almost every moment together since he got there, but today was different. Today meant something entirely new, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

He noticed that despite the cation Otabek was using while brushing his hair, it was taking a while. In fact, it felt like Otabek wasn’t working with just three pieces either.

“What are you doing?” asked Yuri.

Otabek’s reply was a grunt, his way of indicating that he wasn’t answering mainly because he was trying to focus. Yuri bit back the curiosity and waited as patiently as he could, enjoying the feeling of Otabek’s fingers raking through the strands.

When Otabek was done, Yuri turned to look at him expectantly.

“Well,” said Yuri. “What did you do?”

“Here,” said Otabek holding out his hand.

Yuri couldn’t believe that he understood that Otabek wanted his phone. He handed his cell over and turned away, letting Otabek take a picture of whatever he’d done. Otabek gave Yuri his phone back, the picture displayed on the screen. Yuri audibly gasped when he saw the image. Otabek had put his hair in a beautiful French braid down his back.

“Oh my god,” whispered Yuri. He couldn’t believe Otabek had made his annoying, messy hair look so _beautiful_.

“It’s okay?” asked Otabek. “French braids have always been a little hard for me.”

“Beka, it’s beautiful,” insisted Yuri. “I’m serious.”

“So are you,” said Otabek, his tone gentle and assuring.

Yuri found himself smiling, his cheeks warm. “Thank you,” he chuckled slightly. Huh. He was pretty sure that was the first time he’d taken a compliment well.

Otabek hugged him from behind, planting a soft kiss on the side of his neck. “Ready?”

“Mhm.”

The drive downtown was going to take some time, so both Yuri and Otabek had headphones in their ears. Yuri wondered what Otabek was listening to. He’d have to ask at the next red light. Right now, he was listening to _Dance with the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin. It was a great song, kinda dark, but great nonetheless.

When they reached downtown, Otabek had to park his motorcycle in a parking garage and pay for a permit. They made their way out to main part of the city, reaching the streets, which were lined for what appeared to be miles with dozens of different stores. All of the stores were side by side, and the architecture was phenomenal. Even simple places like small convenience stores looked extravagant, adding to the amazing ambiance of the whole city. There was the occasional street performer and street vendor as well, adding to the very bright atmosphere. It was crowded, but not in a suffocating way. No, it was lively. The air was bursting with color from all of the people.

Otabek took Yuri’s hand they began walking, headed to nowhere in particular, which was the best part.

The first place Yuri dragged Otabek into was a clothing store. He’d spotted tiger print in the back and needed to see what it was. The walls to the store were black, and there were some flashing neon lights that went well with the rap music videos playing on the screens that hung from the ceiling. What he’d seen turned out to be shoes they were _not_ his style. Oh well.

They browsed together, showing each other pieces they were interested in. Yuri spotted a leather jacket that looked like it might fit. Not only did it fit, but there was fucking leopard print on the inside, and he audibly gasped. _I need it_.

“Do you want it?” asked Otabek.

Yuri looked from him back to the jacket, searching for the price tag until he found it. He made a sound of distaste. “Not for that price.”

Otabek motioned to see, so Yuri handed it over. Otabek looked at the price tag, his face unchanging. He then walked away, headed towards the register.

“Beka, no!” shouted Yuri as he took off after the older boy. “That is expensive!”

Otabek said nothing. He put the jacket on the counter and took out his wallet.

“Beka!” protested Yuri.

“I asked you out on a date, so I’m buying,” said Otabek firmly but sweetly.

Yuri sighed, knowing the battle was futile. “Thank you.”

They left after that, continuing their way down the street. Now, Yuri was carrying a bag with his right hand and holding Otabek’s hand with his left. As they were walking, Yuri spotted a vendor for something called “Italian Ice”.

“Hello!” greeted the woman running the stand. “Can I get you some? It’s perfect for this afternoon.” She grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled at it a few times, airing herself out. “It’s hot today.”

Otabek looked to Yuri questionably, his way of asking if Yuri wanted any.

“Sure,” said Yuri.

“Great!” she cheered. “Small, medium, or large? And are we getting two or one to share?”

“We can share one,” said Yuri to Otabek. He looked to the display cups and then back to the other boy. “I won’t eat even a small alone.”

Otabek nodded.

For a moment, Yuri wondered why Otabek suddenly got so quiet, and then he realized that the woman was probably making him nervous.

“We’ll take a small one,” said Yuri.

“What flavor?” she asked.

Yuri looked to Otabek, but Otabek had already stuffed his hands in his pockets and was avoiding eye contact.

“What are our choices?” asked Yuri not taking his eyes off of Otabek.

“Blue raspberry, lemonade, grape, and strawberry,” she said.

Yuri noticed Otabek’s expression change ever so slightly when she said “strawberry”. “Strawberry please.”

She began scooping the treat into a cup, and Yuri noticed Otabek taking out his wallet. He reached out, stopping the older boy’s motions.

“No, no,” he said. “I’ve got this one.”

“Are you sure?” asked Otabek, his voice quiet.

Yuri nodded. “Yes, I do have some money. Let me buy you something this time. Please?”

Otabek put his wallet away and gave Yuri a small smile.

Yuri paid for the Italian ice and took two spoons. He thanked the woman and left, walking beside Otabek again.

“Sorry about that,” said Otabek.

Yuri stared at Otabek for a moment, the spoon still in his mouth. The ice was sweet and light, blended to where he wouldn’t believe that it was made of ice if he didn’t know better. It was almost like cold cotton candy.

“What are you apologizing for?” asked Yuri.

“Clamping up. Overly cheerful people sometimes are worse than mean ones. I get intimidated since I know I’m quiet. It’s stupid,” said Otabek.

“Beka,” Yuri halted himself and Otabek, motioning so they’d step out of the way of other people. “I told you it’s not stupid. You can’t help it; it’s okay. I don’t mind doing the talking for stuff like that when you get nervous. That’s why I watched you when she listed what flavors we could get. That way you wouldn’t have to say anything if you didn’t want to.”

Otabek was giving Yuri that look again, the one with arched eyebrows that had so much emotion, so much that Yuri didn’t know what it was.

“How did you know to do that?” asked Otabek.

Yuri shrugged. “Don’t know. Just, I knew you’d react to hearing something you like. You do that.” The look didn’t change, so he scooped up some of the ice in the spoon and held it out towards Otabek’s mouth. “Stop looking at me that way and eat it.”

Otabek smiled and chuckled slightly, leaning forward and taking the spoon into his mouth, which made Yuri’s face go red. Yuri was expecting Otabek to take the fucking thing, not do that. God dammit. Otabek giggled at Yuri and gestured with a head nod.

“Come on,” he said.

They walked together for a while, passing the cup back and forth and enjoying the treat until their tongues were red. They stepped to the side when Yuri wanted to take an Instagram picture. He managed to get Otabek to smile and stick his tongue out, just like he was doing. He took the picture and laughed to himself.

“Think it’s permanent? #dateday #summer”

“Can I tag it as date day if I tag you?” asked Yuri.

“Of course,” said Otabek with a grin. It wasn’t small this time, or quaint. He instead looked super happy, which made Yuri’s emotions match.

Yuri opened up snapchat when he got a notification, forgetting about earlier in the week. His screen displayed that Chris, Phichit, Yuuri, and Viktor had all taken a screen shot of something.

“What did you send them that they _all_ took a screen shot?” asked Otabek.

Yuri stifled a laugh. “Nothing.”

After they finished the ice, they threw the cup away and went back to holding hands. Yuri couldn’t believe that despite holding the ice, Otabek’s hand was still warm. He was cold all the time, but maybe that’s why Otabek felt hot to the touch constantly. At least hot and cold went well together.

Otabek suddenly stopped moving. Yuri nearly tripped when their intertwined hands caused him to stagger back. He followed Otabek’s gaze and saw a _huge_ book store. There was an escalator in the back, indicating two floors.

“Can we?” asked Otabek.

Yuri chuckled and pulled Otabek into the store.

It was like watching a kid in a toy shop. Otabek practically marched to the section labeled “classics” and his entire face lit up when he got there. He began shuffling through, as if looking for something in particular. Yuri was in awe. He’d never seen Otabek this way. Otabek’s expressions were changing, and they were so full of emotion. Yuri knew Otabek loved books, but it was incredible how happy the older boy was. Otabek eventually pulled out a large, dark brown, hardback book. He opened it, tracing his fingers along the pages.

“What is it?” asked Yuri. He’d been standing back watching, so he moved forward, getting close enough to see.

Otabek closed the book and showed Yuri the cover. “Jane Eyre. It’s one of my favorite classics that I don’t own.”

Yuri took the book into his hands, looking it over and reading the summary on the back. He still didn’t understand the deal with these romance books, but Otabek liked them; that was all that mattered. He opened the book to the first page, seeing that it was a collector’s edition. Quickly, he turned the book over to look at the price. Yikes. It was definitely pricy, but he had enough for it, for sure.

“I’m going to buy it,” he said firmly.

“Yura—” started Otabek.

“No,” Yuri cut him off. “You bought me my jacket. I’m buying you a book. End of discussion.” He clutched the book to his chest stubbornly.

Otabek sighed, smiling sweetly. He stepped forward, closing most of the space between himself and Yuri, and Yuri held his breath. Ever since Otabek told Yuri that their first kiss would be his way of asking the younger boy out, any time they got close Yuri’s heart would leap into his throat. The whole week had been filled with cheek, forehead, and neck kisses shared between both of them, and they all made Yuri ache in a way. Sure enough, this time resulted in another soft cheek kiss, and Yuri nearly whined. He held it back, though it was hard. There was no need to rush, but god he wanted to kiss Otabek so bad. It was almost physically painful to hold back.

“Thank you, Yura,” said Otabek as he pulled away, though he lingered, the closeness nearly stopping Yuri’s heart.

“Mhm,” was all Yuri was able to say. _Kiss me… Please…_ But Otabek pulled away again.

The two of them browsed the book store for a surprisingly long time. Well, it was surprising for Yuri. He wasn’t big on books, but he did get caught up in the graphic novels section. Otabek sat in the aisle, crossing his legs and staying out of the way as he read through a book by somebody Hemingway. Yuri sifted through the comics and manga, finding himself getting wrapped up in something called _Fullmetal Alchemist_. It was a manga series about two brothers that majorly fucked up in alchemy and now had lost body parts. Well, one brother lost his whole body and was now a suit of armor with a soul. Fuck it. He was buying it. He had the damn money since he hadn’t bought practically anything but the Italian ice. Sitting beside Otabek, he leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“ _Hills Like White Elephants_ ,” answered Otabek. “Hemingway is a very interesting author. He writes in a way that is simplistic, but at the same time you have to pay a great amount of attention to keep up. In this story, for example, the dialogue rarely reinforces who’s speaking. You have character A and B, and they communicate back and forth, and he assumes you’re able to keep track even after pages of just them talking. Almost the whole story is just dialogue, which is another thing that’s pretty unique. He paints a whole picture through two characters interacting, with little description of anything else.” He blushed slightly when Yuri didn’t say anything. “Sorry.”

“Beka, when are you going to understand that I like hearing you talk?” asked Yuri. “You have good things to say.”

Otabek smiled. “Thank you.” He looked to the book in Yuri’s hand. “What did you find?”

“Some manga story. It’s about two brothers who are alchemist and they fucked something up. One brother lost his arm and leg, and the other lost his whole body. Now he’s a suit of armor or something. I don’t know; it seemed interesting. I figured I’d buy the first volume and see if I like it. Manga is easier to read anyway.”

“I hope you like it.” Otabek stretched his legs out. “Are you ready to go?”

Yuri nodded. “Sure. Where to?”

“There’s a café not too far from here. I’m not hungry yet, but we could get coffee.”

“Okay.” Yuri stood, holding both books in his arms. “After you.”

***

The café was very fanciful, with white tile flooring, soft, beige walls with patterned trimming at the top and bottom, and quiet, peaceful background music. The chairs were wooden, with swirled designs that made up the back. Yuri felt like a fucking peasant. He sat down across from Otabek, looking at the small drink menu that was in the center of the table. A server came by not too long after their arrival, giving them his usual greeting and leaving them with two bigger menus.

“What are you getting?” asked Yuri.

Otabek reached across the table and pointed to the drink; apparently Yuri was already on the correct page.

“This caramel mocha drink I like,” he said. “It’s the first one my mom let me try when I was old enough for coffee.” He withdrew, putting his hands in his lap. “Sorry. I know I mention my family a lot.”

Yuri’s expression turned confused. “Why are you apologizing for that?”

He shrugged. “Guess I assumed you wouldn’t want to hear about it.”

“It’s the opposite actually. The way you talk about your parents,” he trailed off momentarily, “it kind of makes me happy to know that not all parents are love child between Hitler and Satan.”

That made Otabek burst out laughing. He placed his hand over his mouth to stifle the loudness. “Sorry. Sorry, I don’t know why that was so funny to me. Hitler and Satan; how did you arrive at _that_ combination?” he asked through a chuckle.

“Simple,” started Yuri, “Hitler for the violence and Satan for everything else.”

“I suddenly feel really bad for laughing.”

Yuri gave a small laugh. “Don’t. I’m alright; I swear.”

“I still hate the idea of sending you back there, but without any proof I don’t know what we could do. Not to mention my family lives in another country and—”

“Beka,” intervened Yuri, “it’s okay. I only have to tough it out one more year, and then I’ll be 18. I turn 18 before graduation, so I can get the hell out the second I get my diploma.”

Otabek sighed. “It still upsets me.”

Yuri placed his hand in the center of the table, palm facing up. Otabek took his hand and he smiled. “Let’s not talk about it. Today is about us.”

Otabek leaned forward, pulling Yuri’s hand up and kissing it. “Okay.”

The conversation eased. They placed their orders and sipped their drinks as they spoke. Yuri talked Otabek into ordering a piece of cheesecake to share, so they were waiting on that.

“What got you started on reading?” asked Yuri. He’d learned that he get Otabek talking even more if he asked the right questions, so he was doing his best to do so.

Otabek hummed into his coffee, thinking.

“Honestly,” he said, “probably my mother. She always read to me before I went to sleep, but the children’s books didn’t last long.”

“No?”

Otabek shook his head. “Mm-mm. She said I got bored with them. I think I was,” he paused, sipping his drink thoughtfully, “four when she started reading me _Lord of the Rings_.”

Yuri nearly choked on his coffee. “ _Four_?”

“Four. I mean, technically she started with _The Hobbit_ , as you should, but I just mean that series in general.”

“No wonder you’re so smart.”

“You are too, Yura.”

Yuri’s response was to grumble into his coffee. He noticed a look on Otabek’s face, something sincere, but he had no idea what it was about.

“What?” he asked.

“I want to ask about your childhood,” said Otabek. He sank in his seat slightly, “But, I know it might be hard to talk about.”

“I mean it wasn’t all terrible. When my grandpa was alive, he always made me happy.”

Otabek’s face seemed to light up. “Oh? What was he like?”

“Well,” Yuri mused over what exactly he wanted to say. “He was really, _really_ kind for starters. Kind of reminds me of you now that I’m thinking about it. That kindness that was always so unexpected, but was like a second nature to him.” He started smiling, looking off into space as thought back. “I remember, when I was really little, maybe three when it started, he’d take me to this amazing toy store every year for my birthday, and he’d let me pick out whatever I wanted. I only got one thing, but it could be anything, so if it was over a hundred bucks that was okay. Of course I didn’t really understand money until a few years later, so my choices were all over the place.” He chuckled to himself. “Whenever my parents went out of town, he would watch me, and he’d let me watch all the movies my parents banned me from since I was ‘too young’ for them. To this day they probably still don’t know I saw _The Hunger Games_ at eleven years old.” He looked back to Otabek, realizing that he’d just gone on and on.

Otabek was resting his chin on his hand, and he was smiling, his face soft and relaxed as he was listening.

“Sorry,” said Yuri. “I guess I just miss him. He passed away when I was thirteen.”

“I’m sorry,” said Otabek gently.

Yuri shrugged, hiding his face slightly with his coffee mug. “It’s okay.” He sighed. “Alright, where is that damn cheesecake?”

***

Yuri and Otabek were out for _hours_. Yuri lost track of all the stores they went into, and they couldn’t seem to leave anywhere without buying at least _something_. The only store that really bored him was this calligraphy shop Otabek went into. Apparently Otabek had wanted a new pen, and apparently he kept a journal.

Now, it was nearing evening, and Yuri was getting hungry.

“Are we going to get dinner?” he asked.

“About that,” said Otabek. “Let’s get back to my bike. We need to swing by the house first.”

Yuri looked at Otabek suspiciously. “Okay?”

Once they were back at the house, Otabek went immediately to the kitchen.

“Do me a favor?” he asked.

Yuri looked at him expectantly.

“Go wait upstairs.”

“Huh?” Yuri’s eyes shifted around, trying to assess what Otabek was up to. “Why?”

“Please?”

“Alright.” Yuri went upstairs and sat on the couch. He opened up Instagram to clear out all the notifications that had gathered throughout the day. The comments he’d gotten on his picture with Otabek were hilarious.

“It’s always the pretty ones! *crying emoji*”

“Cuuuute~! Jealous tbh”

“Ayyyyy I knew it *finger gun emoji*”

Yuri laughed to himself as he read through. Then, Otabek came upstairs.

“Let’s go.”

Yuri followed Otabek downstairs. Waiting by the front door was a backpack and a picnic basket. He couldn’t believe those things were real.

“What’s all this?” asked Yuri. He watched Otabek grab a new pair of keys from the key rack. “Those aren’t yours.”

Otabek said nothing. Instead, he picked up the items and went outside, forcing Yuri to follow despite his lack of knowledge on the situation. He began putting things in the back of his parent’s car, then closing the back and getting into the driver’s side. Yuri climbed into the passenger seat and eyed Otabek suspiciously.

The drive wasn’t long, but when they arrived, Yuri had no idea where they were. It was some sort of park, but there was nothing distinctive around, no playground or trails. What the fuck? Otabek got out of the car without a word, opening the back and unloading everything he’d brought. He handed Yuri the picnic basket and grabbed more things. There was a blanket, which was wrapped up. He picked up carefully and handed it off to Yuri well.

“Just for a second. Be careful,” he said. He closed the back and locked the car up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and taking the blanket from Yuri. Then, he walked away, expecting Yuri to follow.

“I thought you were going to tell me before dragging me places,” said Yuri.

Otabek said nothing again, so Yuri made a sound of frustration to get his point across. They made their way up a grassy hill for a few minutes until they reached the top, leaving them in a beautiful open field. Yuri had to admit, it was breathtaking. There were colorful flowers surrounding the area, and it felt like they had their own, private world up here.

Carefully, Otabek unwrapped the blanket, revealing two wine glasses. He then laid the material out onto the ground, sitting down and beginning to unpack the picnic basket. Inside was a small meal, and a bottle of wine.

“You weren’t joking when you said you were a romantic sap,” teased Yuri. He couldn’t stop smiling. This was unbelievably sweet.

“I warned you,” said Otabek. He popped open the wine and poured them each a glass. It was perfect timing. The sun was setting now, giving their little world a warm glow.

They ate their meal and sipped their wine, not talking much, just enjoying the alone time. Yuri’s heart was starting to race. This set up was incredible. It was perfect. Was this it? He had no idea.

Once they were done eating, they moved their things to the side and lay beside each other. They weren’t cuddling this time; instead, they lay together, just looking at each other. Yuri couldn’t stop his heart from slamming in his chest. It was swelling with happiness on top of that. In that moment, he knew that he wanted to know everything. He wanted to know everything about Otabek, more than he already did. He never wanted this to end.

“What’s your favorite color?” asked Yuri before he could stop himself. He felt silly when Otabek looked for confused. “Don’t ask why I want to know. Just tell me.”

“Green,” answered Otabek. “Yours?”

“Blue.”

They were quiet again, grinning at each other. Yuri was aching for closeness, but he stayed still. Dammit he wanted this so bad. Before he knew it, the sky was turning purple and black. Otabek sat up and gestured for Yuri to get up as well, which he did.

“Now you’ll see,” said Otabek.

Yuri looked at Otabek curiously. What was he on about now? Then, Yuri saw it. Little greenish-yellow lights began to flicker across the grass field, slowly levitating and starting to fly.

Fireflies. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them were lighting up the earth and sky. Yuri gasped, watching in wonder. There were so many, and he’d actually never seen these bugs in real life before.

Then, Otabek reached into his bag, pulling out a jar with tiny holes in the top. He unscrewed the lid and handed the jar to Yuri.

“My family,” he started, “would come up here every summer to watch this. It’s tradition to catch a few of them.” He cautiously wrapped his hands around one of the lights, placing it in the jar and handing Yuri the lid. “At the end of the night, you let them go and make a wish.”

Yuri put the lid on, looking at the firefly in the jar. Even the single one alone was lighting up the whole thing with ease.

“That’s really sweet,” said Yuri. “Can you show me?”

Otabek nodded. “They fly slow, so,” he paused, looking for a nearby bug. When one floated close enough, he brought his hands up, cupping the firefly and waiting for Yuri to open the jar again. He placed it in and set the lid back on top. “Try.”

Yuri waited, and when one of the insects flew close enough, he caught it, smiling like an idiot that he’d done so successfully. Within minutes, the jar was swarming with fireflies. He screwed the lid on tightly this time, setting it off to the side.

Now, the sun was gone, and the sky was dark. However, the world was still so very bright. Yuri was sitting between Otabek’s legs leaning back and pressing his weight onto Otabek’s chest and middle. Otabek had his arms around Yuri, holding the younger boy closely and tightly. Yuri couldn’t help but let himself be nearly deadweight in Otabek’s arms, not that it was anything Otabek couldn’t handle. He just felt so _safe_. No, it was more than that. He was happy, yes, but it was more. What was it? He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could cry. There was something stirring in him that was so overwhelmingly kind and sweet. Why couldn’t he identify it? Why was it so foreign? Then, he felt Otabek’s grip tighten ever so slightly, and the other boy rested his chin on Yuri’s head. It made sense then. Yuri knew what it was.

Love. For the first time in his life, he felt truly loved. Yes, of course his grandfather had loved him, but this was different. This was unconditional. No costs. It wasn’t because they were family, or because there was an underlining obligation. No. Otabek was holding him because he wanted to. Yuri felt like he could let go. He knew that if he collapsed right now, putting all of his weight against Otabek, the older boy would catch him and hold him steady. It was the happiest feeling he’d ever experienced. _Knowing_ that someone cared. How does it feel to _know_ with every fiber in your being that someone will catch you? There were no words for it.

“Thank you,” whispered Yuri, but it was only for his own ears. He knew Otabek hadn’t heard him, and that was okay.

Time passed, and it was time to leave. Otabek packed up everything into his bag except for the jar, which he handed it to Yuri. He wrapped up the wine glasses in the blanket and stood beside Yuri.

“Make a wish,” he said.

For a moment, Yuri was still. What should he wish for? There was so many things he could ask for, not that this was really going to work, but for some reason he felt the need to treat it like it would. In that moment, he knew what he wanted more than anything in the world. He unscrewed the lid and popped it off, letting the fireflies go. Once the last one was out, he put the top back on and handed it over to Otabek.

“What did you wish for?” asked Otabek as he put the jar in his bag. He closed the bag up and swung it over his shoulder.

Yuri shook his head. “I can’t tell you that; then it won’t come true.”

Otabek smiled. “Can I have a hint?”

“Yes.”

Before he could stop himself, he positioned himself to face Otabek and started leaning in. Oh god, what was he doing? What if this was too soon? What if Otabek rejected it and turned it into something different? But it was too late. Their faces were getting closer and closer as Yuri moved forward. He started to close his eyes. _Please… Please…_

His eyes flew open when he felt it. Otabek’s hands were on his face, and their lips were pressed together at last. He could have sworn tears fell from his eyes, but he didn’t care. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, pulling them tightly together. God, it was incredible. Everything inside him was bursting with joy. This feeling was indescribable. It was jarring. It was soft. It was too much but not enough. Without warning, he felt Otabek’s lips slightly part. Otabek gingerly ran his tongue along Yuri’s bottom lip, and Yuri’s legs nearly gave out. Yuri tightened his grip on Otabek for support, and he parted his own lips, letting Otabek lick inside his mouth. Otabek ran his tongue over Yuri’s softly, adding just the right amount of pressure. He then slowly pulled away, making sure their lips met one last time before parting.

Otabek’s hands remained on Yuri’s face when they parted ways. He wiped away at the tears, smiling uncontrollably. Yuri knew he looked the same way. He knew he was crying because he was so fucking _happy_. There was no other way for him to let it out. He moved forward, brushing their noses together and giggling.

“I’m a mess,” he whispered.

“I don’t care,” whispered Otabek. He tilted his head and kissed Yuri again, this time even sweeter somehow.

Yuri kissed Otabek back with everything he had. Their kisses were a little messy, unpracticed, but it was amazing nonetheless. There was no awkwardness, no uncertainty. They moved together, learning each other and syncing together within moments. Otabek’s hands fell to Yuri’s waist, grabbing and bringing them as close as possible, their bodies flush against one another. This time, it was Yuri who parted his lips and asked for access. Otabek opened his mouth, tilting his head more and letting Yuri in. Yuri felt breathless. He’d never done _this_ before, but it felt so natural. He ran his tongue over Otabek’s gingerly, getting used to the feeling and trying to copy what Otabek had done for him.

A few moments passed before they separated again. It was almost painful to move away. Yuri felt an ache, a longing to go right back to how they were, but they really did have to get going, didn’t they?

“I don’t want to leave,” whispered Yuri.

Otabek chuckled slightly, cupping Yuri’s face again. “I’m not going anywhere, Yura. We just have to go home, that’s all.”

_No… I mean I don’t want to leave Almaty…_

“Okay,” said Yuri.

When they arrived home, they had to be quiet again as they went upstairs. It was late, and Mr. and Mrs. Altin were _definitely_ asleep. The second Otabek closed the door behind them Yuri was on him again. Thankfully, Otabek accepted it fully, holding Yuri to him and kissing him back. He brought his hand down, putting it at the back of Yuri’s thigh.

“Jump,” he said when he pulled away momentarily.

Yuri didn’t hesitate. He jumped up, and Otabek caught him. Otabek carried Yuri to the bed and laid him down, crawling on top of him. Yuri’s heart was in his throat for sure this time. Otabek’s weight on him held him in place and kept them pressed together. Their kisses were better now, more coordinated and adjusted to each other’s movements. Otabek moved down slightly, repositioning himself lower on Yuri. He then started kissing Yuri’s neck, but it was different this time. It wasn’t peppered kisses that were light, no. These kisses were hard, with tongue and biting. Yuri gasped loudly when he felt the first bite, unable to control his reactions.

“Shh,” Otabek shushed him with a small laugh.

“Sorry,” said Yuri quietly. He clamped his mouth shut, trying to be as quiet as possible. “Careful, don’t leave a mark.”

“I won’t.” Otabek moved to the other side, licking and biting the untouched skin.

Yuri was digging his nails into Otabek’s back, needing something to hold onto. It was impossible to stay completely quiet. Little moans and whines were seeping out despite his best efforts. God, he’d wanted this for weeks now, and now that he was getting it he didn’t know how to react. Fuck, it was too much, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He didn’t even know what he needed, but he needed something. Moving his hands to Otabek’s chest, he pushed, grateful when the older boy complied and let him roll them over. Yuri kissed Otabek again, then moved to the other boy’s neck, mimicking what Otabek had done. He wasn’t prepared for when a soft moan fell from Otabek’s lips. Holy fuck. He needed to hear that again. He worked on the skin, trying to figure out what Otabek liked best. Was it the kissing, licking, or biting? As he tested the various methods, he managed to elicit another moan from Otabek. Biting, it was definitely the biting. Dammit, of course it was; he had to be careful.

“Don’t worry about my skin,” said Otabek. “I don’t bruise.”

That was all the encouragement Yuri needed. He went to town on Otabek’s skin, biting at it and then licking at it to soothe the injuries. Otabek had his arms around Yuri, holding on tightly and making sinful sounds. Now Yuri knew what he’d needed. He needed to make Otabek feel as good as he did. Suddenly, he felt Otabek move his hips up, grinding against him, and he nearly came unglued.

“Fuck,” whispered Otabek with clenched teeth, trying to stay silent.

Yuri was sure he was done for. The only other time he’d heard Otabek swear like that was when he was drunk and pissed off, but this was completely different. This time it was deep and needy.

“Yura,” moaned out Otabek. “Hang on.” He made another sound, and Yuri almost couldn’t stop, not if it meant stopping those noises.

Yuri pulled away, looking down at Otabek. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Otabek paused, catching his breath. “But, we need to stop, or I’m not going to stop.”

Yuri nearly resumed his previous actions, but he refrained. “Then don’t.”

“No,” Otabek shook his head. “No, I can’t do that. Believe me, I want to, but just not yet. I can’t do that to you.”

Yuri sighed. He didn’t like it, but he understood. It was a bit too soon, and by a bit, he knew it was way too soon.

“Okay,” he said. He kissed Otabek again, then crawling off and standing up. “I need to get changed.”

Otabek nodded. He needed to get into sleep wear as well. Once they were both situated, they got back into bed and curled up together as usual, but now things were different. Yuri was burning, desperately wanting more touches, more attention, but he knew they had to remain still. Slowly, he maneuvered up, kissing Otabek gently one more time for the night.

“Goodnight, Beka,” he said.

“Goodnight, Yura,” said Otabek.

Yuri repositioned himself to rest his head to listen to Otabek’s heart. The constant beating was probably the steadiest and most secure thing in his whole life right now. He took care in breathing easily, letting Otabek relax and go to sleep. Now, he thought back on that feeling from earlier, on the hill, and he realized that it wasn’t just Otabek’s love he was feeling. No… _he_ was falling in love…wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, was that slow burn worth it? Hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Now, I'm going to make it a little more emotional. Do me a favor, and listen to this song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs9X8NhQJF4
> 
> If you can read and listen to music at the same time, read from the fireflies through to the first kiss while listening. Suffer with me ;D
> 
> Anyways! Thanks again for reading! If that slow burn was worth it, let me know! Tell me all your thoughts in the comments ^^ And subscribe for weekly updates. As usual, all my medias will be linked below. Have a great one guys! Bye!~
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!
> 
> Hi. *waves* So, I wanted to do two shout outs real quick! :D
> 
> First! Thank you to Milyyuri on Tumblr! They drew this cute sketch of Otabek and Yuri in the driveway from chapter 6!
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/photos/a.402815083389550.1073741828.402300046774387/412836482387410/?type=3&theater
> 
> Second! Thank you to tecochet on Tumblr as well! They drew this INCREDIBLE fanart of Otabek and his little sister, which inspired his sister in this story! 
> 
> https://tecochet.tumblr.com/post/155632141233/because-i-really-really-like-the-idea-that-beka
> 
> Thank you both so much! <3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 13:

When Yuri first awoke, there was a brief moment where he was certain it was all a dream. Surely, it had to have been. In the dream, he met the most incredible, beautiful boy, and somehow, he and this boy fell for each other. The boy was the most amazing person he’d ever met, sweet, genuinely kind, handsome, and so much more. It was no surprise that he fell, but the boy falling for him was the part that made him certain it wasn’t real. However, when he fully woke up, that very boy was asleep next to him, drooling onto a pillow just like before.

Yuri smiled to himself, letting it sink in that it wasn’t all a dream. Everything was real, right here in front of him. Something good was happening to him, and he couldn’t have been more grateful. Reaching over as he snickered quietly, he poked at Otabek’s cheek just like always, repeating the annoying gesture until the older boy’s eyes opened.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand, forcing Yuri to stop the irritating motion. Despite the action, he smiled, bringing Yuri’s hand to his lips.

“Morning,” he said, his voice low and rugged from having just been asleep.

“Good morning,” said Yuri. He carefully withdrew his hand and maneuvered over to Otabek until their bodies were almost touching.

Otabek brought his arm around Yuri, pulling the younger boy forward. “Come here.”

Yuri moved with Otabek’s pull, cautiously adjusting his limbs until he was lying on top of Otabek. He brought his head down, and they shared a slow kiss. It was different from their other kisses the previous night. This one was delicate, with almost featherlike touches. Yuri couldn’t believe how soft Otabek’s lips were. He’d genuinely expected kissing a guy to be rougher. Instead, it was sweeter, probably because of _whom_ he was kissing. He felt Otabek’s hands on his waist, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Everything couldn’t have been more perfect. He pulled away, looking down at Otabek and—

Oh. _FUCK_.

“Beka,” he said, his voice showing his horror.

Otabek’s eyes widened, and he sat up, bringing Yuri with him. “What? What’s wrong?”

Yuri put his hand over his mouth. Otabek’s neck was _covered_ with bruises. Dark, black and purple marks coated his skin. Yuri would have vouched to say that Otabek’s neck had more bruises than undamaged flesh.

“Your neck is _wrecked_ ,” said Yuri.

Now Otabek looked freaked out.

“What?” he nearly shouted as his hand flew to his neck. He motioned for Yuri to get off of him.

Yuri complied, and they both got up, darting to the bathroom where there was a mirror. Otabek looked at his reflection and gasped loudly, touching the bruises, examining them closely as if making sure they were real.

“How did you do this?” asked Otabek with urgency.

“I don’t know!” replied Yuri. “You said you don’t bruise!”

“I _don’t_ , which is why I don’t know how you managed this! I have to cover this! My mom is pretty relaxed, but she’s still a mom! And I still live here!”

“You think _I_ want her seeing that? No! What do we do?” Yuri was definitely starting to panic. Christ! How did he do that?

Otabek huffed, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay. My mom doesn’t get home until around four. We have time to figure this out.”

Yuri took out his phone and checked the time. Shit. “It’s already almost noon.”

“Shit!” hissed Otabek. “Okay, um.” He looked around frantically trying to think. “Wait. Maybe my sister left some of her makeup here.” He and Yuri quickly left the bathroom, going into the bedroom across the way.

Otabek went over to the vanity and started opening drawers, searching desperately for something to help. After a few moments, he shut the drawers, empty handed.

“Nothing?” asked Yuri.

“Nothing,” confirmed Otabek.

“Uh,” stuttered Yuri. “Wait.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “There’s this thing called a store. I think we can buy something.”

Otabek’s face was deadpan. “Well, we’re dumb.”

Yuri and Otabek got ready to leave the house in record time. Yuri threw his hair up in a ponytail, knowing they didn’t have time to fix it up. They were headed towards the mall, the only place they knew there was a makeup specific store. As much as Yuri wished they could go into a convenience store, grab some shit, and leave, he knew they were clueless and needed help.

Walking into the makeup store was probably one of the most embarrassing experiences Yuri had ever endured. The store didn’t have a single guy in sight aside from the blatant drag queen working the counter, though his facial structure was the only thing giving it away. Truthfully, the dude was prettier than most girls.

Yuri and Otabek wandered aimlessly, honestly not having a damn clue what they were even looking for. Otabek had the collar of his jacket popped, a futile attempt at hiding the dark, painfully obvious marks. His cheeks had been burning since they stepped into the building and showed no sign of reverting to normal. It made sense as to why he was so flustered. He was already incredibly reserved, and now he was walking around with huge, fresh hickeys. Yuri felt bad at this point. For someone who preferred to be invisible, it must have been mortifying.

“Can I help you gentlemen find anything today?” asked an employee.

“Uh,” stuttered Otabek. He brought his hand up, pulling the collar closer to his neck and looking to Yuri for help.

Now Yuri felt _really_ bad. Otabek looked absolutely horrified.

“We need something to cover up hickeys,” said Yuri in a tone meant to only be heard by Otabek and the employee. He couldn’t help but turn a little red once he stated their purpose for being there out loud.

The employee nodded, holding back a smile it seemed. “Alright. Well, how dark are they? I’m deciding what kind of cover would be best.”

“Dark,” said Yuri.

Otabek clutched his collar with both hands now, hiding his neck and staring at the floor.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, honey,” said the employee. “I’ve seen some shit working here, let me tell you.”

Thankfully, that got a small chuckle out of Otabek.

“Alright, let’s have a look,” the employee led them over to a different section and started looking over their options. “This will probably be best,” she held up a small bottle. “But we need to find the right shade. Is this basic covering, or do we need there to be _no_ sign of it.”

“I live at home,” mumbled Otabek, still not making eye contact.

“I’m staying at his home for another few weeks,” said Yuri. He pinched the bridge of his nose. God what had he fucking done?

The employee made a hiss sound. “No sign it is. Okay. Now, will you let me try the concealer on you? That’s the only way I can make sure it’ll cover.”

Otabek nodded, folding the collar down and letting his arms drop. The employee started testing different shades on Otabek’s skin, finding the one that would blend in right and make the marks disappear.

“Well,” said Yuri. “This is a situation I never saw myself in.”

“Oh, this is just the beginning, honey,” said the employee with a small laugh. “If you don’t mind my asking, how long have you two been together?”

“Heh,” Yuri made a face, “last night.”

The employee was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I’m going to see if I can get you two a discount.”

***

Back at the house, Yuri and Otabek were able to get the marks covered, and Yuri was pretty sure that the terror shared between them vanished in an instant. Now, they were downstairs, sitting by the movie collection looking for something to watch. Yuri leaned back on his hands, huffing.

“I can’t find anything,” he said.

Otabek said nothing.

“Hey,” started Yuri. When Otabek looked to him he continued. “I’m really sorry about your neck. I feel awful.”

“It’s alright,” said Otabek. He maneuvered to sit closer to Yuri, leaning in and gently kissing the younger boy. Pulling away enough to speak, he cupped Yuri’s cheek. “I wasn’t ashamed. I don’t want you to think that. I just felt like people were staring; that was my fault. But, I wasn’t embarrassed because of what it was.”

Yuri sighed in relief. “Thanks for telling me that. I was really worried that I embarrassed you.”

“Not at all. Now come here.”

Otabek pulled Yuri closer, bringing their lips together again. Yuri went to put his hands on Otabek’s neck, but then he remembered the cover up, so instead he let his hands fall to Otabek’s thighs. He wasn’t sure how it happened, since he was too occupied to pay much attention, but somehow he ended up in Otabek’s lap. Otabek sat with his legs out, and Yuri had his wrapped around the older boy. At first, it was a bit strange for Yuri to be in this position. He was used to having to reach up for Otabek, not down. The strain wasn’t too bad though, and it was well worth it. Their kisses were even better now. Everything was smoother now, easier. It was killing Yuri not to have his hands on Otabek’s neck. He wanted to hold on, pull, and bring Otabek closer. As if somehow sensing his want, Otabek put his hands on Yuri, carrying out the very action that Yuri wanted to.

It was incredible how much kissing could differ. Last night, their movements were erratic, motivated with lust and need. In that moment, they were slow, focused more on enjoying the soft touches. Yuri had no idea that it could be this way. Then they heard footsteps.

Yuri nearly flew off of Otabek, getting back to a seated position next to the older boy.

“We have to tell them at some point, don’t we?” asked Yuri in a whisper.

Otabek nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t want my mom seeing you in my lap either,” he said quietly.

The footsteps continued. Then, Yuri caught a glimpse of a young girl at the bottom of the stairs. However, she turned into a blur when she ran and then jumped right at Otabek.

“Beka!” she cheered as the glomped him, knocking him over.

“Oof!” Otabek fell back, hitting the ground. “Taza?” he questioned.

“I’m back!” she beamed.

She was a small girl, maybe ten, with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was just slightly darker than Otabek’s. Her hair was in braided pig tails that brushed her collarbones. Yuri nearly froze when she looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Uh,” Yuri wasn’t sure what his answer should be.

“Yuri, this is Taza, my little sister,” said Otabek.

Now Yuri was confused. “I thought your little sister was like, sixteen.”

“The other one is. Taza is only eleven.”

“How many are there?” Yuri threw his arms up.

“Just the two,” assured Otabek. “Taza, this is Yuri. He’s staying with us for the summer. And, since you’ll find out, he’s my boyfriend.”

Taza narrowed her eyes at Yuri, freezing him to the core. She then smiled widely, changing on a dime.

“I like him!” she exclaimed. “He’s cute!”

“I agree,” said Otabek with a small laugh.

Yuri was certain his blush had reached his neck by this point.

“Do mom and dad know you guys are dating? Because I require five bucks a week to keep quiet,” she said.

Otabek rolled his eyes. “It’s new. I planned to tell them tonight at dinner.”

“Dammit.” She huffed. “Well, I’m back. Summer camp was fun, but it had to end early because of weather and stuff.”

“I’m sorry, T.”

She shrugged. “Eh. That just means I get to bug you and your new boyfriend.” She winked.

Otabek sighed. “Joy,” he said sarcastically, but he was smiling.

Taza smiled widely at them, chuckling. She climbed off of Otabek and sat on the floor crisscross, turning her head and noticing all the various crap on the floor by the TV.

“Oh my god,” she said pointing to the game system. “You dug out that old thing?”

“Yeah. Yura got bored his first days here,” said Otabek. He then smirked. “Though he still can’t beat me at Mario Kart.”

Yuri glared at Otabek. “That’s because you always somehow get the golden mushroom, you cheating asshole!”

Taza smirked as well, and the family resemblance was stirring. “I bet I’ll crush you then.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Bring it on.”

Rather quickly, three controllers were plugged into the system and the game was started. They all sat on the floor, leaning forward and concentrating. Clearly, this was not a game anymore. This was war. At least it felt like war. Yuri was sat between Taza and Otabek, so he was tempted to lean over and push Otabek since the older boy was winning. Yeah, sure, it was cheap, but were there any real rules in Mario Kart?

After losing to them both all four races, Yuri was ready to throw the controller.

“So your sister is a cheater as well,” said Yuri glaring at the TV.

Taza snickered. “Since when is a blue shell cheating?”

“What was cheating was unplugging my controller,” said Otabek. “And you still lost.”

Yuri was exceptionally close to tackling Otabek to the ground, but Taza was in the room. Shit. This was going to be a reoccurring problem now that she was home, wasn’t it? He’d gotten so used to having Otabek completely to himself, with the only very _rare_ interruption from Mrs. Altin. Fuck. This was going to be a hard adjustment.

“Maybe we should switch to a game Yuri has a chance at,” teased Taza.

Otabek stifled a laugh, and Yuri glared at her.

“I vote for Pokemon Stadium,” she said. She shot a glare at Otabek. “But Beka has to sit out if we play the minigames.”

Rolling his eyes, Otabek unplugged his controller. “You two go ahead then.” He looked to Yuri. “I’m warning you now, you’re screwed.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Yuri with lowered eyelids.

Otabek wasn’t wrong. Taza crushed him in all nine minigames, back to back. Yuri was getting beyond pissed off. When he lost the last game, he blew out through his clenched teeth, making a hissing sound.

She laughed, “Oh my god! You’re like angry kitten!”

“Am not!” retorted Yuri.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not!”

That’s when Otabek decided to intervene, wrapping his arms around Yuri from behind and resting his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, you’re my angry kitten,” he said.

Yuri’s face turned red instantly.

“That should be his pet name,” said Taza. She made finger guns and put a goofy grin on her face. “Heh, get it? _Pet_ name?”

Otabek audibly groaned. “T, that one was actually painful.”

She then proceeded to dab, making both Yuri and Otabek just stare at her in disbelief.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone dab un-ironically,” said Yuri.

“I’m trying to accept that, that’s a sentence you just said,” said Otabek.

She was too busy laughing to acknowledge their comments.

“Either way,” Otabek kissed Yuri’s cheek. “I’m calling you kitten now, and you get to deal with it.”

“I hate you,” mumbled Yuri. He turned slightly, just barely pecking Otabek on the lips. Surely that was okay.

Taza stopped laughing and started pretending to vomit.

“Oh, does this bother you?” asked Otabek. He then peppered kisses on Yuri’s cheek, making Yuri giggle and squirm.

“Gross!” she got up and bolted upstairs.

Otabek sighed. “Good to know that will work.” He turned to look at Yuri. “Sorry if she’s a bit clingy.”

Yuri smiled softly. “Honestly, I don’t mind too much. I don’t have any siblings, so it’s not like I have to deal with it myself.”

“I forgot you’re an only child.” He started smiling. “They drive me crazy, but I love my sisters. And I know Taza already likes you. She would have just gone upstairs if she didn’t.”

Yuri sighed in relief. “I didn’t expect to have to pass a family member test so soon. It caught me off guard.” He made a face. “Though, I guess I’ll have to get your parent’s approval soon.”

Otabek waved him off. “They already like you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yuri! Otabek! Dinner!” shouted Mrs. Altin to be heard.

“Speaking of,” commented Yuri. He got to his feet alongside Otabek and they both made their way upstairs and into the kitchen.

Taza was climbing on counters to reach the top shelves in the cupboards, getting down glasses.

“T,” sighed Otabek. “You’ve been back for a few hours and you’re already going to hurt yourself.” He reached above her, getting down the glasses and setting them on the counter.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m not incapable, Beka.”

He stuck his tongue out back. “I didn’t say you were.”

“Kids,” said Mrs. Altin. “Pretend Yuri is a new guest and be perfect angels for at least an hour.”

Taza wrapped her arms around Otabek. “He is the best big brother in the whole world!”

Otabek picked her up with ease. “And she’s a little angel.”

Everyone in the kitchen laughed.

Mr. Altin showed up a moment later. “I thought I heard bickering.”

“Dad!” Taza jumped down from Otabek’s grasp and went to Mr. Altin giving him a hug.

“Glad you’re home, Taza,” he said. He brought his gaze up, looking at Otabek. “I bet you’re thrilled,” he teased.

Otabek rolled his eyes with a grin. “Overjoyed.”

“Alright,” said Mrs. Altin. “Everyone sit down.”

Everyone complied. It was only a few minutes into the meal when Yuri noticed a devilish smirk on Taza’s face.

“Hey, Beka,” she said slyly.

Otabek’s expression dropped, but then he shot her a warning glare, which she ignored.

“Don’t you have something to tell mom and dad?” she snickered.

Otabek wore an expression that Yuri had never seen before, certainly something understood only between siblings, as Taza looked like she mildly regretted what she’d just done. Yuri was pretty sure Otabek was saying “You’re fucking dead” with his eyes.

“Oh?” chirped Mrs. Altin.

Mr. Altin looked at Otabek expectantly.

Yuri felt his heart in his throat.

“What I wanted to tell you,” said Otabek. He started smiling. “Is that Yura and I are dating.”

Mrs. Altin sighed. “About time.”

“Mom.”

She put her hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying. Watching you pine was getting painful.”

“ _Mom_.”

The look on Taza’s face was meme-worthy.

“The point is,” started Mrs. Altin, “that I’m happy for you two.”

“So am I,” said Mr. Altin.

“It also means your door stays open now.”

“ _MOM_ ,” Otabek’s face started turning red.

“You know,” began Taza as she smirked, “I’m kind of glad camp ended early.”

***

Back downstairs, Yuri and Otabek did their best to pick up where they’d left off before Taza got home, but now they were keeping an ear out even more so than beforehand.

Yuri’s legs were across Otabek’s lap, a position they were used to, except Yuri’s head was tilted up, craning slightly to meet Otabek. Otabek’s torso was turned, but nothing that seemed uncomfortable. They kissed each other sweetly, knowing that they couldn’t let things get too heated, at least not while downstairs with no lock. Instead, their touches were simply loving, giving each other much needed affection. Though, Yuri would have been lying had he told himself he didn’t want more. He kept thinking about Otabek’s lips on his neck, sucking and biting until he was a writhing mess. The memories were starting to excite him, but he realized that all too late. And of course, because the world hated him, that was when Otabek decided to pull away and let his eyes rake over Yuri, stopping once they traveled downwards.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

“Shut up,” muttered Yuri avoiding eye contact.

Otabek moved slowly enough that Yuri could stop him, but Yuri remained still, letting Otabek begin to palm him through his jeans. He groaned as quietly as possible, bringing his hand to Otabek’s neck and pulling the older boy into a heated kiss. Fuck it. They’d hear footsteps and be able to pull away. Their kisses were open-mouthed now, sloppy and wet. Light moans and erratic breathing was escaping both of them. Yuri couldn’t help but buck into Otabek’s hand, and it would have been mortifying had he not felt Otabek’s erection starting to press against his leg.

All too soon, they heard the already much too familiar pitter-patter of footsteps that belonged to Taza. They pulled away, settling quickly into their innocent cuddling position right before she reached the bottom of the stairs. Yuri was praying that she couldn’t see anything from where she stood, as jeans weren’t great for concealing much. He felt embarrassed and terrified that she could. The little punk was already snickering.

“Hey,” she greeted, leaning against the side of the entryway. “Are you guys busy?”

“Define ‘busy’,” said Otabek.

“Swapping spit isn’t busy.”

“Then no.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Gross. Anyway. You should come upstairs. Mom and dad are going to play a board game with me, and it’s more fun with more people.”

Otabek looked to Yuri. “Do you want to?”

Yuri shrugged. “Sure. I’ve never had a family game night type of thing. Maybe it’ll be fun.”

“You never had family game nights?” she asked.

“T,” said Otabek sternly.

“No,” started Yuri, placing his hand on Otabek’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” He looked to Taza. “I’m not close with my parents like you guys are. We don’t get along.”

Her eyebrows knit, the expression on her face breaking Yuri’s heart. “I’m sorry,” she said. “You really should come upstairs then. Mom and dad keep talking about you guys. They seem really happy. Come spend time with everyone. Please.”

Yuri couldn’t help but give a small smile. “Okay. Give us a minute.”

She nodded and headed upstairs.

Yuri turned his attention back to Otabek. “It’s okay, Beka. You don’t have to hide that part of my life for me.”

“I just didn’t know what you wanted kept private,” said Otabek.

“Just the physical abuse, because there’s nothing we can do about that right now. But, not getting along with them, them treating me like shit, whatever. If it comes up it comes up. No need to shoot off a flare, but I also don’t want to hide here either.” He tucked his head in the crook of Otabek’s neck. “I’ve spent my whole life hiding. I don’t want to anymore, at least not here. Not where I feel safe for the first time.”

Otabek pulled him close, giving him one of those hugs he knew was filled with so much love and emotion. He smiled when he felt the peck against his cheek and then his lips.

“Let’s go,” said Otabek softly.

Once they got upstairs, they saw the game board for Monopoly was set up on the living room coffee table.

“Okay,” started Otabek, “I know Taza picked this one.” He looked to his younger sister. “Are you trying to rip this family apart?”

She giggled. “It’s okay. Sofia isn’t here, so you two won’t kill each other at least.”

“The last time we all played this, Otabek threw a hotel piece at Sofia,” said Mrs. Altin.

Yuri chuckled. “Really?”

“First off,” said Otabek. He picked up the shoe game piece and placed it on “GO”. “I was seventeen. Second, she landed on free parking three times in a row, all three times after I’d had to put money in the middle for landing on stupid spaces. Thirdly. I don’t have a defense.” He laughed.

Yuri laughed more as he chose his game piece; he decided on the ship. Taza had the dog, Mrs. Altin picked the hat, and Mr. Altin was the car. Yuri had only played this game once, and it was a long time ago. He wasn’t sure if he would dominate, or just completely fail. Otabek handed him the dice, letting him go first. He guessed he would find out soon enough.

The game ended up being much more fun than Yuri had imagined it would be. The coffee table was only big enough for the board and some of the pieces, so he, Otabek, and Taza took to sitting on the floor, their money and properties strewn all of the place, whilst Mr. and Mrs. Altin occupied the couch. Music played in the background from the stereo, and various snacks and drinks were all over the place, along with tons of napkins and paper towels. Yuri had to keep wiping his fingers clean of cheesy dust whenever it was his turn. Taza was on her third soda, and she would belch loudly after taking a big swig. Yuri and Otabek rated each one on a one-to-ten scale.

As time went on, Yuri found himself paying more attention to the Altin family than the game. Otabek and Taza bickered a lot, but Yuri could tell that they loved each other. Otabek poked Taza to annoy her when she was doing well in the game, but when Otabek landed on free parking, Taza grabbed a $500 bill from Otabek’s pile and ran for it. Otabek chased her, calling for Yuri to help him. Yuri got up and did so, and they eventually cornered her. Otabek threw her over his shoulder and spun her around until she laughed and dropped the money. What amazed Yuri the most was that Mr. and Mrs. Altin seemed so relaxed and happy. The living room was a mess, their kids were running around yelling, and it was already getting late, but they didn’t seem to mind at all. At one point, Mrs. Altin had to pay $300 to Mr. Altin, and she took the money and threw it over the edge of the couch behind them, snickering and giggling. Mr. Altin playfully shoved her and got up to get the money. Yuri was certain he’d never seen parents being so happy and playful together. His parents certainly weren’t like that, not even on good days. He couldn’t help but smile as he continued to watch everything unfold.

Everyone took a short break to clean up and bit and refill snack bowls. Taza had been cut off from soda, so now she was gathering water bottles to take back out to the living room. Yuri helped Otabek refill the bowls with chips and other junk food. He decided to nudge Otabek for no reason. Well, maybe the reason was that he wanted attention. Otabek smiled and gently pecked Yuri on the lips. Yuri was smiling uncontrollably. The music in the background was soft and inviting, and Otabek’s touch was so warm. Every time Yuri expected Mr. and Mrs. Altin to scorn them for being touchy, they didn’t. Sometimes he swore he saw Mrs. Altin tearing up, and Mr. Altin would gently rub her back.

Yuri felt Otabek cup his cheek, and he melted right into it. “I,” he started, but he stopped himself. Holy shit. Was he just about to say that…?

“What?” asked Otabek. He stared at Yuri expectantly and curiously.

“I,” Yuri began again, “I’m happy,” he said.

Otabek smiled, leaning forward and kissing Yuri’s nose. “I’m happy too.”

“Come on, lovebirds!” hollered Taza from the living room. “Stop being gross and let’s finish this!”

“It is getting a little late,” observed Mrs. Altin. “Though I think we all know Taza’s won.”

“I can bring it back if I can land on Park Place!” protested Yuri.

“Not if I run you into the ground with my green property hotels,” said Taza. She stuck her tongue out tauntingly.

“It’s on, you twerp.”

It didn’t take much longer for the game to finish up. Taza won. Little brat. But, Yuri had a lot of fun. However, cleanup wasn’t going to be fun. The place was a wreck. He helped Otabek clean up all the food and drinks while Taza put away the game board. Mrs. Altin started up the dishes, washing them and rinsing while Mr. Altin dried everything and put it away. Otabek and Yuri put the furniture back in place, as they’d moved a lot of things around. Yuri pushed a chair back in place while Otabek was turning off the stereo and putting the remotes away in their proper place. All the cleaning went by really quickly since five people were helping.

Soon enough, everything was situated and back in place, and it was late. In fact, it was after midnight, so everyone said their goodnights and headed upstairs. Otabek gave Yuri a glance, and then proceeded to his room. Yuri got the message. He went into his room and got changed, climbing into bed and waiting. A few minutes later, the door quietly opened, and Otabek stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “Moms will be moms.”

“It’s okay,” said Yuri. He smiled as he watched Otabek get into bed and maneuver as close as possible. He immediately crawled on top of Otabek, kissing him.

Otabek kissed back, his hands settling on Yuri’s back. Yuri’s hands found Otabek’s face, gently caressing the tender skin. He knew he had to stay away from Otabek’s neck this time, so this closeness would have to do. They remained that way for a while, just kissing one another, exploring each other gingerly, getting everything they could from the small amount of touches that they’d allowed themselves to share. Unfortunately, it couldn’t last all night, and they had to pull apart. Yuri never thought that separating from a kiss could be so hard. He scooted down, adjusting so that he could listen to Otabek’s heart once again.

“I love you,” whispered Yuri, though it was so faint that he knew Otabek couldn’t hear him.

“Hm? Did you say something?” asked Otabek.

Yuri lightly shook his head. “No, nothing. Goodnight, Beka.”

“Goodnight, kitten.”

Yuri blushed from that term of endearment. Otabek wasn’t joking about using it, and that was okay. Maybe one day Yuri would tell him how he felt too, but not right now. He didn’t want to scare Otabek away, but he couldn’t deny it either. He wasn’t falling in love anymore. He’d fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!
> 
> I'm really sorry guys, but I'll be on hiatus for a while.. It's kinda personal, but I haven't been able to write. I don't know when I'll be back, and I feel terrible, but I'll be gone for a little while. I might post a one shot or something, if I can get myself writing, but other than that. I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll be back soon. I love you guys. 
> 
> *hiding* Don't kill me for the fluff okay! I'm sorry (not sorry)! Hee ^^ I hope you guys liked it! Let me know your thoughts in a comment, and subscribe for weekly updates! As always, you can follow all me medias below for all sorts of fandom junk. Thanks again! Bye!~
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert GIF of Mushu here* I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yes, I've made that joke before, but this time it's hella relevant)
> 
> Hey guys! I am back! Thank you so, so much for being so patient! I am very sorry that I was gone for so long. Life kinda knocked me over the head, but I'm standing up and writing again! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 14:

Mornings were different now. Yuri was used to having Otabek all to himself, but now with Taza around, breakfast was definitely louder, to say the least. It was a slight drag; just when Yuri knew that Otabek was his, he wasn’t able to indulge in that, but oh well. The private moments they did share were well worth the wait through the days.

It was easy to settle into their new morning routine with Taza. Otabek would cook, Yuri helped with what he could, and Taza set the table. Thankfully, she was old enough to stay at home by herself, so Yuri and Otabek still got some time to themselves while they went out. Of course, they had to take her with them sometimes, per Mrs. Altin’s request.

It was slightly frustrating for Yuri that Taza could skate circles around him, backwards, and she was fucking 11.

“You’re a little show off,” said Yuri with narrowed eyes as Taza skated backwards, making figure eight patterns on the ice.

She snickered, skating around him. “Maybe you just suck.”

“T,” scolded Otabek. “Don’t be a brat.”

Sticking her tongue out, she skated off, deciding to skate laps as fast as possible, going around and around while Otabek and Yuri skated their laps leisurely while holding hands.

“So what are we doing the rest of the day?” asked Yuri.

“My mom said she’d like us to come home after skating. She’ll be home from work and she wants to talk to me about something.”

Yuri tensed up. “Is that bad?”

“No,” ensured Otabek, “not at all.”

“Right,” he sighed. “I forget that parents wanting to talk isn’t bad for everyone.”

Otabek squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. “No need to worry, kitten.”

***

Yuri, Otabek, and Taza stepped over the threshold of the front door one by one. Mrs. Altin was on the living room couch reading. She looked up from her book and smiled.

“Oh, there you are,” she said. She bookmarked her page and beckoned them over. “Taza, would you please go upstairs? I need to talk to the boys.”

Taza shrugged and went upstairs without another word.

Yuri’s heart was pounding. What was going on? Were they in trouble? Oh god did she check on him in the middle of the night and see Otabek in his room? Did she find the makeup? Christ she found the makeup, didn’t she? He sat down on the couch next to Otabek—but not too next to him—across from her.

“Okay,” she began. Oh god. This was it. They were dead. “So you know your sister’s birthday is next week.”

Yuri felt like a complete moron.

“Right,” said Otabek suspiciously.

“She’d like to have a sleepover with some friends here at the house on Saturday.”

“Okay?”

“You see, your father and I are going to be out of town for his work.”

“Mom, no, please.”

“It’s just for the night. Just a few friends.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Otabek, I _know_ you can handle a few young girls. And Yuri will be here, so you won’t be on your own for it.” She gestured to Yuri, smiling.

Otabek sighed. “How _many_ girls?”

“Um,” she hesitated. “Six?”

“Mom!” Otabek stared at her as if she were completely insane. Though, to be fair, she sounded insane. She wanted him and Yuri to handle _seven_ middle schoolers?

“Please, Otabek?” she asked sadly. “I promised Taza she could have her friends over and then your father got called out of town. You know I have to go with him.”

Otabek crossed his arms. “You mean you’re going to avoid handling a house full of little girls for the whole night.”

She grinned and laughed. “Well, yes. I’ll pay you both, okay? Just, I’m getting too old for this,” she sighed. “And you know Taza’s a handful when she’s with her friends.”

“I know, which is why you’re offering to pay. And we will gratefully accept,” he managed a small laugh. “What time frame do you need us here?”

“Can you please be home by around 6:00? Your father and I will be back by 5:00 on Sunday, and the girls should all be picked up by then anyway.”

“Alright.” He turned to face Yuri. “You mind helping me out?”

“Not at all,” said Yuri.

“Thank you, boys,” she said.

“You owe us,” said Otabek.

“I’ll owe you _after_ I come home and the house is still standing.”

***

Saturday arrived way too fast for Yuri and Otabek’s taste. They were out for the day at the mall. There really wasn’t anywhere specific they felt like going, so they decided to just go window shopping. Well, “window” shopping. It was only that if you didn’t buy anything, and they established early on that they were terrible influences on each other when it came to impulsive purchases. Yuri was a shameless enabler, and Otabek liked spoiling him. Needless to say, they were carrying a few bags by the time it was time to take a break and get lunch. They got simple meals from the mall food court, not wanting to go anywhere that would require waiting. Yuri took a picture of all the bags beside their feet for Instagram.

“Think we have a problem? #dayout #stopme”

He looked up to see Otabek looking at Neko Atsume—his phone was on the table—and the screen went black. Leaning forward, he craned his head to look at the screen and nearly came unglued when he saw what was happening.

“I. Hate. You,” he said. The cat, Chairman Meow, had just given Otabek a gift, something he’d been trying to accomplish on his own account for weeks. “I. _Hate_. You.”

Otabek chuckled. “I love you too, Yura. I’d give it to you if I could.”

Yuri sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. “I don’t even want it,” he muttered.

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up and eat.”

After lunch they made their last trip for the day; the book store. Otabek took his usual place in the classics section, and Yuri wandered. He wound up in the game area, looking at Pop Vinyl’s and sifting through music records. He ended up grabbing a Pop figure of Daryl from _The Walking Dead_. Walking back to the front area, he saw Otabek was finishing up at the checkout, so he got in line himself and met Otabek at the doors after he was done.

“Ready to head home?” he asked.

Otabek sighed. “Not really.”

“Hey,” his eyebrows knit together, “are you okay?”

“I think my mom forgets about my social anxiety sometimes. She assumes that since they’re _Taza’s_ friends it doesn’t affect me. But, just being surrounded by that many people, regardless of age, stresses me out. I don’t know how I’m going to deal with tonight.”

“Beka…” He took Otabek’s hand into his own. “Why did you agree then? To do this?”

“I didn’t want Taza to be disappointed.”

He sighed. “I’d tell you that you need to think of yourself more, but I don’t think that’s possible,” he said gently, earning a small smile from Otabek. “You won’t be alone tonight though. I’ll help you as much as I can. Promise.”

Otabek kept his little, adorable smile. “Thank you, kitten.”

Yuri blushed. “Shut up.”

***

When they arrived home, none of Taza’s friends were there yet. However, she was getting things ready, moving furniture around in the living room and getting out snacks and drinks. She looked so excited. For a moment, Yuri understood why Otabek couldn’t bear to take this away from her.

“Ah, there you are,” said Mrs. Altin. “We’re leaving now actually. Traffic’s going to be a factor.” She looked at her phone. “It’s almost 6:00, and Taza’s friends will be here at 7:00.”

Otabek seemed to tense up, but it was faint. “Alright. Be safe.”

“We will,” she said. “And thank you again. Both of you.” She hugged them both, kissing them on their cheeks. “Be good. Be safe. Please don’t let her burn the house down.”

“I can’t make any promises about the backyard though,” said Otabek, a small chuckle escaping.

She shot him a look, though it was playful. “Funny. If anything, monitor the backyard more than anything else. Taza spent the afternoon cleaning the pool.”

Otabek’s expression dropped. “You’re letting them swim?”

“Everything will be fine, sweetie.” She looked her to phone again. “Okay, we have to go. I love you. Be _good_ ,” she reinforced her statement and left through the front door with Mr. Altin, whom waved to them and mouthed “sorry”.

Shit.

The door closed, and Taza started hollering. “Woo! Rent free!” She jumped up onto the couch, standing on it.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” said Otabek. He marched over and threw her over his shoulder. “I don’t think so. You and your friends are not going to destroy the house just because mom and dad aren’t here.” He set her down in the big chair and crossed his arms. “Let’s get some ground rules established right now.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs and arms. “Mhm. Let me guess. Stay out of your room.”

“If I find you in there, you’re dead. And stay out of Yura’s room too.”

“No jumping on the furniture.”

“You broke a lamp last time and blamed it on the dog.”

“No rated R movies.”

“I’d rather not face mom’s wrath.”

 “And no blasting the stereo.”

He nodded. “I’d rather not deal with the police either. So, with all of that fresh in your mind, everything should be fine.”

“Relax, Beka, it’s just a few friends.”

It was not just a few friends. Taza had invited three more people than they were prepared for, bringing the total to ten girls, all ages 11-12. Within minutes they all got situated, setting up video games in the living room, turning on the stereo, opening birthday gifts, leaving empty red solo cups everywhere, and practically destroying the kitchen.

“TAZA!” Otabek pulled her away from her group of friends. “Mom said you were having six friends over!”

“Six, nine, what’s the difference?” she rolled her eyes and lightly nudged Otabek. “Chill out. It’s not a big deal.”

“T! There are _ten_ of you and _two_ of us!”

“And? What; don’t tell me you can’t handle a few girls.”

“Mom is going to _kill you_ when she finds out.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Who’s going to tell her?”

He shot her a look as if she were stupid.

“You don’t want to do that,” she smirked, “because I don’t think mom knows you still sleep in Yuri’s room at night.”

His face went white. “T! Don’t you dare!”

“Then we have an agreement.”

After a few moments, he huffed. “ _Fine_.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Beka. I love you.” She took off.

Yuri approached him, hugging him from behind. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just stressed. I don’t know how I’m going to do this. Not when there’s ten of them.”

Yuri understood Otabek’s concern entirely. Some of the girls had already disappeared upstairs to change into their swimsuits, meaning the two of them were going to have to monitor the pool and make sure no one drowned. He could feel Otabek lightly shaking, clearly getting overwhelmed.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Beka,” Yuri carefully turned Otabek around, making them face each other. Just then, five of the girls ran out to the pool. The others were playing Just Dance in the living room; one of them included Taza. “We’ll split up to make it easier. Do you want to watch the pool or the living room.”

Otabek looked between the two groups before turning back to Yuri. “I’ll take the pool.”

“Okay.” He moved forward swiftly, gently pecking Otabek’s lips. “I’ll be right here.”

With that, Otabek went out back to keep an eye on all the swimmers. Yuri planted himself on the couch with his phone, putting himself right in the middle of the chaos in hopes that, that would stop the girls from doing anything stupid. That’s when he noticed Taza and one other friend had vanished. Three of the girls were playing the game, but they’d taken off.

“Taza?” he shouted as he got up. He wandered around the living room and kitchen looking for them. Where had those little shits gone off to? He decided to go downstairs to look for them, and thankfully his assumption was correct. “There you are. Can you fucking stay upstairs?” That’s when he realized they were giggling and had one of their phones out to make a call.

“Shh! You messed us up!” Taza burst into more giggles and ended the call.

He narrowed his eyes at them. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing,” said her friend. They continued laughing, and then it made sense.

“You’re trying to do prank calls aren’t you?”

They both stopped laughing.

She gave him a faux innocent smile. “Of course not. We’re angels.”

“Hilarious, now give me the phone.”

“Oh come on! Don’t be _that_ guy.”

“No, I mean you guys suck. You laugh too much. Let me make the call.”

Her jaw dropped. “You know, I’m liking you more and more. Can we do the planned parenthood call from Mean Girls on this 8th grader from my school?”

“Oh my god she’d be _so_ screwed!” chirped her friend.

“Yeah, no. If Beka finds out that won’t end well, and I’d rather not be in trouble with your brother.”

Taza smirked. “Oh, is that so?” she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Yuri flush red.

“Aren’t you supposed to be 11?” he protested.

“And?”

“I wasn’t such a perv at your age. Jesus.”

“I’m Generation Z, dude. We’re all going to hell. Now,” she handed him her phone. “Let’s have some fun before Beka finds us.”

***

Four prank calls later and Yuri was going back upstairs with the girls, thankful to find the living room sort of still intact. He decided to peek outside to check on Otabek. The sun was starting to dip into the horizon, casting a warm glow on the pool water. Five of the girls and Otabek were all soaking wet and laughing. Otabek was picking up the girls by the edge of the pool and tossing them in, then jumping in himself. He seemed significantly more relaxed, having some fun. Yuri couldn’t help but smile. He turned back to everyone in the living room.

“Hey, guys, go get on your swimsuits,” he smiled and gestured to the pool with a head nod.

Thankfully, everyone complied. Yuri snuck up behind Otabek and shoved him into the pool, earning some laughs. Otabek emerged immediately, climbing out and chasing Yuri until he was able to grab him and wrestle him into the water, though they both fell in. Several of the girls jumped in after them. Taza, on the other hand, took off quickly to grab a bag full of pool toys, such as pool noodles and water guns.

“Let the chaos begin!” she shouted as she threw several water guns into the pool.

Needless to say, an all-out water war broke out. The girls all ganged up on Yuri and Otabek. The two boys didn’t stand a chance, but that didn’t stop them from trying. Then, Otabek turned, shooting at Yuri.

“Get him!” he commanded.

The army of girls were ruthless, and Yuri didn’t even get the chance to fire back.

“Traitor!” he hollered at Otabek, but he was laughing.

After the war ended, many of the girls split off, doing different things. Some were eating and relaxing in the lawn chairs, others were having Otabek and Yuri launch them in the air, and others were floating on pool noodles.

One of the girls was running, and she slipped, tripping and sliding forward. She cried out in pain, getting everyone’s attention. Yuri was the first to react, practically hurling himself out of the pool and going to her.

“What happened?” he asked urgently. “What’s wrong?” He looked to see a nasty gash on her knee from where she’d slid forward. It was bloody and looked awfully painful. “Beka! Get me your first aid shit!”

Otabek hurried into the house, quickly returning with a white box filled with bandages and other medical necessities.

“I’m fine,” said the girl, though she was clearly on the verge of tears.

“No, you’re not. And it could get infected, so shush and let me help you,” said Yuri. He cleaned her knee first, proceeding to then apply ointment and bandage. “There. Now, please, guys, no more running.”

Everyone nodded and muttered quietly, agreeing to be more careful.

It didn’t take long for things to return to normal, buy the atmosphere had calmed down dramatically due to the accident. Now, the sun was almost gone, and the backyard lights were the only true source of light. Yuri and Otabek sat beside each other in the lawn chairs, watching the girls.

Suddenly, Otabek started quietly chuckling to himself.

“What?” inquired Yuri.

Otabek shook his head. “You’re such a mom.”

Yuri’s face heated and his expression dropped. “Shut up. I am not a mom.”

“You are completely a mom. It’s really cute.”

“I’m not a mom.”

“Definitely a mom.”

“Shut up, I got worried! She was bleeding!”

“I know that. Mom.”

“I hate you.”

The sun was gone, and it was time to move the party inside. It was not fun whatsoever trying to keep a minimal mess with 12 soaking wet people, but they managed. All the girls changed into their sleepwear, and the boys soon followed. Yuri and Otabek helped everyone set up their sleeping bags, arranging them so they’d all fit in the living room. Now it was time to choose a movie, probably the most difficult task of the night. Getting everyone to agree was going to be impossible. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for the bickering to begin.

“Let’s just surf Netflix.”

“Netflix is dead dude.”

“Maybe a scary movie?”

“A PG-13 scary movie that doesn’t suck? Yeah good luck with that.”

“Rom-com?”

“Not in the mood. Alex was being an ass.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Shut up! Just pick something else!”

Whilst it was slightly amusing, it was going to go on all fucking night if Yuri and Otabek didn’t say something.

“Hey!” shouted Otabek to get everyone’s attention. “Guys!” When all eyes were on him, he froze. “Um.” He turned to Yuri, his eyes pleading for help.

Yuri gave him the most reassuring look he could muster. “Alright, listen up! Here’s how we’re going to do this. Everyone go downstairs and pick one movie. Nothing rated R; Mrs. Altin will have our heads. Bring them up here and hand them over. Then, Beka and I will shuffle them up and choose at random. It’s the only fair way to do this. So it’s either that or lights out.”

Thank _fuck_ there were no complaints. The girls all went downstairs like a heard, returning several minutes later with their choice movies. Otabek shuffled them around on the table, and then Yuri covered his eyes and grabbed one. He looked at the movie case and instantly regretted using this method to choose. _Letters to Juliet_. God. Fucking. Dammit.

After 6 bags of popcorn were popped and four bags of chips were opened, they shut off the lights and started the movie. The couch had been shoved to the far end of the living room, and it was at a slightly weird angle from the TV, but Yuri and Otabek occupied it nonetheless. Yuri was curled up to Otabek like always, a blanket draped over their legs—the air conditioning was actually making the room a little cold—and a bowl of popcorn in their laps. Yuri’s head was tucked into Otabek’s neck, and Otabek’s arm held them close together. He moved his head slightly, just enough to press a faint kiss to Otabek’s neck. They were behind all the girls, so there was no harm in playing a little.

“Behave,” whispered Otabek, though there was almost no seriousness in his voice. So, naturally, Yuri disobeyed, this time gently biting. “Yura,” he muttered slightly more sternly. Yuri bit him again. “Do that one more time, I dare you.”

Oh. _Oh_. Yuri contemplated what he should do. Part of him wanted to know what would happen, but another part was genuinely too nervous to find out. Despite that, he decided to push it. He maneuvered to get to where he knew Otabek was sensitive on his neck, and he bit down almost harshly, right where Otabek liked it the most. He felt Otabek twitch in his seat, inhaling sharply, though Yuri was the only one who was able to hear it over the movie. At first, Otabek did nothing.

Then, he started undoing Yuri’s jeans. Yuri nearly squeaked in surprise, but he bit it back, not wanting to gain anyone’s attention. He stared at Otabek with wide eyes. “What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed in an almost inaudible tone.

Otabek didn’t even look at him. He simply smirked and took Yuri’s length out of his jeans, stroking him while watching the movie, acting like he wasn’t fucking jerking the other off under the blanket. Yuri had to bite his lip after a minute. When it first started, it was just a nice feeling, but now the pleasure was building, and he had to sink his teeth into his lip or risk moaning. He buried his face in Otabek’s chest, gripping the couch cushion and swearing to himself.

“Beka,” he breathed out without meaning too, though thank _god_ it was quiet enough that only Otabek was able to hear. He felt warmth pooling in his stomach, and his eyes flew open. “I’m going to come if you don’t s-stop.” Fuck, he was getting way too close.

Otabek stopped, and though Yuri was grateful that he wasn’t going to make a mess, it was almost _painful_. That’s when he realized that was the fucker’s plan. Now he had to wait for his fucking boner to go down so he could put his dick back in his pants, and he was not having it. He moved to whisper in Otabek’s ear.

“You’re finishing that job later,” he said. He was slightly surprised by the seduction in his own voice, but it definitely worked. He saw Otabek’s eyes go wide, and he looked flushed even with only the TV to illuminate his face.

The movie eventually ended, and now it was nearing midnight. Otabek and Yuri were starting to wear thin, but the girls were all full of energy, eating food and talking amongst themselves. The amount of selfies being taken in one room was concerning.

“T,” called Otabek to get his sister’s attention.

Taza looked up from her phone and then got up. “What’s up?” she asked as she approached.

“If Yuri and I go upstairs and go to bed can I trust you to _please_ stay inside and not destroy the house?” asked Otabek.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I promise we won’t go anywhere, including the pool. We’ll just watch some Netflix and probably play truth or dare.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “And if you need anything we’ll be upstairs.”

“Alright. Goodnight,” she said with a smile.

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight. Be good.”

The _second_ Yuri and Otabek were in Yuri’s room, Otabek damn near slammed the door shut, locking it and shoving Yuri against it. He kissed Yuri deeply, immediately forcing the other’s mouth open with his tongue. It took Yuri practically no time at all to get aroused, considering earlier. He tangled his fingers in Otabek’s hair, pulling with desperation.

“Beka,” he sighed when Otabek moved the kissing to his neck. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want,” said Otabek. He proceeded to nibble Yuri’s neck, making Yuri wonder how Otabek expected him to form words.

“I,” he started, but it melted into moans as he felt a delicate mix of teeth and tongue on his skin. “I want to,” he groaned, “I, I.” He couldn’t seem to say it. Was it due to the overwhelming arousal, or was it that he was honestly feeling embarrassed begging.

Otabek smirked into Yuri’s skin, placing a kiss and then saying, “Jump.”

Just like the first time, there was no hesitation from Yuri. He trusted Otabek with everything, so he launched himself up and wrapped his legs around Otabek. Otabek caught him with ease, carrying him over to the bed. However, this time, he didn’t set Yuri down gently. No, he threw Yuri, slamming him down onto the mattress and straddling him. Yuri stared up at Otabek with wide eyes, his heart pounding out of his chest. Before he could comprehend the situation further, Otabek was back to kissing him, exploring his mouth with that sinful tongue. Otabek unbuttoned Yuri’s jeans and pulled down the zipper, careful not to give any attention to Yuri’s dick.

“Is this what you want?” asked Otabek, his tone teasing and confident, something Yuri was _not_ used to whatsoever.

A rattled breath escaped Yuri, and he gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white. “Y-Yes,” he stuttered, completely overwhelmed in the best possible way.

That was all Otabek needed. He pushed Yuri’s shirt over his head and then removed his own. Pressing himself against the other, he kissed Yuri again, starting at the mouth and then peppering kisses downward. Yuri couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at how easily he was coming unglued. He squirmed underneath Otabek.

When Otabek reached Yuri’s stomach, he paused, taking a moment to pull off Yuri’s jeans and boxers, discarding them to the floor. Yuri’s cock was flush against his stomach now, already leaking. He averted his gaze from Otabek, feeling his cheeks warm. He jolted with surprise, gasping when he felt Otabek bite the skin on his inner thigh. Incoherent moans poured out of him as Otabek teased him, licking, biting, and sucking the skin in all the right places, yet avoiding the one spot Yuri truly wanted him.

“Beka, please,” whined Yuri. He resorted to begging without giving it any thought. It came out all on its own.

“What was that?” asked Otabek. He snickered and bit down _hellishly_ close to Yuri’s length.

“Please!” pleaded Yuri as loud as he could without risking being heard downstairs. “Please, please, please!”

Thankfully, that was good enough for Otabek. He started with a long, drawn out lick from the base to the tip before actually taking Yuri into his mouth. He worked slowly, teasing the tip with kitten licks and then moving down, sucking. The lewd sounds were almost more arousing than the action. Yuri felt his release approaching rapidly, having already gotten so damn close previously. He couldn’t resist anymore, and he grabbed Otabek’s hair, carefully pushing him further down. Otabek took as much as he could, bobbing his head with Yuri’s guidance. With his free hand, Yuri held a pillow to his mouth, muffling himself. He was moaning like hell, gasping and groaning with no control.

“Gonna—!” he tried to warn Otabek, but it hit him unexpectedly. Warm, sticky liquid poured down Otabek’s throat, and Yuri found himself breathless seeing that Otabek had taken it with ease, swallowing it down like it was nothing. “S-Sorry,” he muttered.

Otabek chuckled. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and ran his tongue over his lips. “It’s okay. I was expecting that.” He leaned down, teasing Yuri’s tongue with his own.

Yuri was taken aback at first, but then he fell into it. There was something really hot about tasting himself on Otabek.

“Can I,” he began, taking a moment to catch his breath, “can I do it to you?” He reached down, palming Otabek through his jeans.

All Otabek could do was nod and roll them over, letting Yuri straddle him.

It occurred to Yuri that he had no idea what he was doing. Fuck. He tried to keep his bravado, not wanting Otabek to see that he was nervous. Pulling off Otabek’s jeans and boxers, he attempted to copy what Otabek had done for him. He wrapped his fingers around Otabek’s cock, giving it a few slow strokes, his attempt at teasing. It seemed to work, as Otabek let out a frustrated groan. Yuri smirked, feeling much more confident from that. He then did his best to mimic Otabek’s actions, starting with bites on the other boy’s thighs and working up the desire and arousal. He kept this up until Otabek was audibly moaning. Glancing up, he could see Otabek biting his lip and clutching the pillow beside his head. With his free hand, Otabek reached down, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. It was something he’d done dozens of times before, but this time it was immensely different.

“Kitten, please,” whispered Otabek.

Fuck. That was it. Yuri didn’t hesitate now. He teased Otabek’s tip, running his tongue over it softly in a slow, circular motion. It did wonders. Otabek was breathing heavier now; his grip on Yuri’s was hair tightening and he was _pulling_. Yuri could have come undone himself from the way Otabek was responding. He kept this up for a few more moments before sinking down. It was a lot to take in at first. Obviously, he’d never done this before, and Otabek wasn’t small by any means. He wanted to take in more, but gagging wasn’t exactly ideal. Instead, he sucked _hard_ on what he could take, and that seemed to be more than enough. Otabek copied his actions from before, using the pillow to muffle the deep, lustful moans that were coming out with every damn breath. Yuri wished he could hear them in all their glory; hopefully he could at a later time.

“Soon,” warned Otabek. “You don’t have to—fuck!” He bought the pillow back to his mouth.

Yuri smirked around Otabek. He knew he could handle it. The precum wasn’t bad at all, just salty. He continued his actions, and then it happened. Otabek spilled into his mouth, and he jolted back out of reflex. White dribbled down his chin, and he was completely mortified with himself.

“I am so sorry!” he said. His entire face was _burning_. God, he’d never been so fucking embarrassed.

“Yura, it’s okay,” said Otabek. He sat up, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table and handing them to Yuri. “That’s why I was trying to say you didn’t have to swallow.”

Yuri wished he had listened. It wasn’t _awful_ , but he wasn’t expecting it to be as strong as it was; that’s what had caused him to react. He used the tissues to wipe at his face, and he grimaced, wishing he could run to the bathroom and rinse his mouth out.

“I’m still sorry,” he muttered. “That was embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It doesn’t exactly taste good, and I’m guessing you’ve never had cum in your mouth.”

Yuri shook his head. He didn’t look Otabek in the eye.

“Yura,” Otabek cupped Yuri’s face, making Yuri look at him, “it’s okay. You think I kept it down the first time I did it? No.” He chuckled. “I turned over and spit it into the trash, _and_ I choked. It takes getting used to.”

Yuri simply nodded.

Otabek smiled at him, moving forward and brushing their noses together. “If it makes you feel better, I really enjoyed it. You did wonderfully, kitten.”

Yuri managed a small smile. “Okay.”

He kissed Yuri’s cheek and then his nose. “I’m going to go get my pajamas from my room. In the meantime, you can clean up a little.”

“Alright.”

With that said, it took all of Yuri’s willpower to simply walk to the restroom and not run. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then went back into his room and changed into sleepwear. Grabbing the clothes, he put away his own and took Otabek’s clothes to his room. If anyone came in, it would be pretty obvious as to what happened if there were just shirts and pants strewn across the floor. He came back to see that Otabek was already in bed. He climbed into, snuggling up in his usual place.

Otabek seemed to mumble a goodnight of sort, and then he was out. Yuri smiled to himself, placing a gentle kiss on Otabek’s jaw and then settling down to go to sleep. It took him a while to relax. He kept thinking about what had happened. It was a mix of exciting and embarrassing. He really wished it had gone smoother on his end, but the first time was probably a bit awkward for everyone, right? Though, that made him think. It wasn’t really his _first time_. It was his first time giving and getting a blowjob, sure, but they didn’t have sex. It made him realize how much he really wanted to. No! Dammit, go to sleep. Fuck. There was no way he going to sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope that was worth the wait! I hope that the mix of really light angst with some fluff and smut made up for the two month absence. Be sure to let me know your thoughts in the comments, and subscribe if you'd like to be emailed when I update! I don't know if this will return to weekly updates just yet, but I will try my best ^^ As always I will link to all my medias; you can visit my tumblrs for more fandoms, and my facebook and twitter to keep up with me personally if you'd like :D Alright, thanks again you guys! Bye!~
> 
> P.S. Here are some nsfw fanarts that relate to this chapter ;)
> 
> http://nikkiyan.tumblr.com/post/159025101817/yeah-little-kitty-likes-this
> 
> http://nikkiyan.tumblr.com/post/157968709647/oh-yeah-yuri-well-a-lot-of-people-ask-for-a
> 
> You're welcome
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE MADNEEEEESSSSS~~ I'm still not over it.

More Than He Bargained For

 

  
Chapter 15:

“Beka! Yuri!” shouted Taza, hitting her first against the door.

Otabek and Yuri awoke with a jolt, both slightly disoriented since it was clearly the middle of the night. They bolted up, running to the door and opening it.

“Damira! She woke up screaming and she’s freaking out! I don’t know what to do!” exclaimed Taza. Her eyes were shone with worried tears.

Yuri and Otabek didn’t hesitate. They ran downstairs to see all the other girls surrounding Damira, trying to console her.

“Guys!” shouted Otabek. “Back away! Give her some space!” He gestured widely, urging everyone to listen. Thankfully, they did, and they all split off into different corners of the room.

Now, Damira was in full view. She was hugging her knees and crying. Her body was visibly shaking, and she kept letting out strained sounds as if she were struggling to breathe. Yuri and Otabek went to her, getting on their knees beside her.

“Damira,” whispered Otabek, “hey, what’s wrong, sweetie?”

“She had a nightmare,” pipped up one of the other girls.

Yuri felt his heart break. He knew exactly what was going on. “Do you know if it was a night _mare_ or a night _terror_? They’re really different.”

“T-Terror,” choked out Damira. “P-Panic…”

“Okay,” whispered Otabek. “It’s okay. Damira, do you think you can let go of your legs? It’ll be easier to breathe if you relax your muscles.”

She nodded and did as told, letting go and straightening out her legs.

“There you go,” he said gently. “Can you breathe with me?”

She nodded again. He faced her, making his breaths visible. She followed in his lead, taking long, deep, drawn out breaths and letting them out nice and slow.

It took several minutes, but eventually she calmed down. She stopped crying and her breathing evened out.

“How do you feel?” asked Yuri.

“A lot better,” she sniffed, “so I think I’m okay to go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” asked Otabek. “Don’t feel rushed. I know anxiety attacks can leave you really shaken.”

Her eyebrows arched. “You do?”

“Mhm,” he nodded, “I get them too.”

“Wow… I’ve never met anyone that’s had one.”

He offered her a small smile. “A lot of people get them, sweetie. Sometimes people just don’t want to tell you that they get them. You’re not alone.”

“Not at all,” said Yuri.

“Thank you.” She hugged Otabek and then Yuri, “Thank you.”

“Get some rest, okay?” asked Yuri.

“Okay.”

After everyone was situated, Yuri and Otabek went back upstairs.

“That was really amazing of you,” said Yuri. He lifted the blanket for Otabek.

Otabek settled into his spot and pulled Yuri to him. “Thanks. I’m glad I was able to help her. The one good thing that’s come from my anxiety.”

Yuri smiled. “You’re amazing, Beka.” He felt Otabek chuckle lightly.

“Thank you, Yura.”

***

A knock at the door was what awoke Yuri and Otabek that morning. They both did their best to block it out, knowing that it was Taza. Yuri pulled his pillow over his head. He pressed it to his ears and tried to convince himself he was still asleep.

“Beka! Yuri! Stop sucking face and get up! Mom said you were going to make us pancakes!” announced Taza.

Otabek groaned loudly. “Remind me to yell at mom then. But go away. Let us sleep.”

“I know where they key to this room is. Don’t think I won’t unleash the army.”

He groaned again. “Five minutes.”

“Thank you!”

Her footsteps sounded, and Yuri could hear her practically flying down the stairs. At least they had a couple minutes to gain their composure.

“Urg,” Yuri rubbed his eyes, “did your mom seriously put us up to cooking breakfast for them all?”

Otabek shrugged. “I have no idea,” he grumbled. “But it’ll be easier to just do it,” he sat up, “I’ll need your help though.”

“Okay.”

Yuri and Otabek trudged downstairs. They were immediately greeted by the TV playing _Big Hero 6_ and all of the girls in the living room lying in their sleeping bags on their phones. Taza noticed their presence and paused the movie.

“Okay, what do you guys want on your pancakes?” she asked.

The various requests buzzed like cicadas. Yuri wasn’t even certain he was hearing everything correctly, though he feared that he was. Demands for things like chocolate chips, cinnamon, walnuts, etc. were coming at them rapidly, and he knew they didn’t have half of it.

“T,” said Otabek, his voice almost drowned out by the girls, “come here.”

Taza got to her feet and came over. “What?”

“We don’t have anything except the ingredients to make pancakes in the first place.”

“Can’t you just run to the store?”

“With what money?”

“I’ll give you like $25, okay? Just, please? It would be so awesome.”

He turned to Yuri, his expression soft. He was caving for sure. “Yura, do you think you could handle everybody for 30 minutes? If not—”

“Beka,” Yuri cut him off before he could get any more concerned. “I can handle it. It’ll be fine.”

Taza was already handing over the money. “I loooove you. I’ll text you everything we want.”

“You’re a spoiled brat,” mumbled Otabek, though his tone suggested he didn’t mean it. He lazily kissed Yuri on the cheek. “I’ll be back.”

Once Otabek left the house, it settled within Yuri that he was really on his own until Otabek got back. Yuri took a quick breath. The girls were occupied with a movie. Surely, everything would be fine.

Luckily, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Yuri sat on the couch on his phone, and the girls all continued with their movie and putting random shit on their Snapchat stories. That’s when Yuri’s phone chimed. A text came though from his mother.

“How are things?”

As if she cared. He typed back.

“Good.”

A few minutes later and his phone was _ringing_. His heart pounded. Why was she calling him? What had he done wrong? Quickly, he locked himself in the downstairs bathroom and answered.

“Hey, mom,” he said. He did his best not to sound guilty, but he was scared out of his mind. Was he guilty? What did he do?

“Hi, honey. I just wanted to call and talk to you. I’ve barely heard from you,” she said.

Okay. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. “Sorry, I’m just busy a lot. Otabek and I usually spend the day out, so I’m not on my phone much.”

“That’s all I want, sweetie. I just want to hear about your summer.”

He knew this voice. It was her prying voice. It was her “tell me _exactly_ what’s going on so I can find a way to control it” voice.

“There’s not a lot of specifics to tell,” he said. “We go to the mall a lot and window shop, and we play video games sometimes. I’ve seen a lot of new movies.” Please let that be enough.

“Well, that’s nice,” she said sweetly. “What else?”

Dammit. He didn’t want to tell her about the ice rink or the beach. Those things belonged to him and Otabek. He wasn’t going to let her ruin it. “Sometimes we go to restaurants to try new food. Downtown has some cool outdoor mall places. I had Italian ice one day.” He couldn’t help but smile thinking back on their first date.

“That’s wonderful.” Her voice was still light, attempting to beckon him into a false sense of security. He knew it well by now.

“Yeah, but listen, mom, I have to go. Otabek’s little sister is having a birthday party and we’re helping take care of the girls.”

“Oh! Oh, how nice. Okay, I’ll let you go. Bye, honey.”

“Bye.” He hung up.

He leaned against the door, taking a moment to breathe deeply and calm down. Phone calls with his mom were one of the scariest things he had to do. Plus, using her prying voice always made it worse. She had to know everything. It went beyond being nosy. No, she had to know everything because she was convinced that by knowing she could control it. That’s why he didn’t tell her about the ice rink or the beach. She might try to keep him skating at home because it’s “dangerous” or something. He wasn’t going to let her take away one of the two things that made him happy.

Opening the restroom door, he was relieved to see that none of the girls had moved in those few minutes. Then, Taza approached him.

“Hey, Yuri,” she said, her tone careful.

Weird. “Hm?” he inquired.

“Can we talk?” she asked.

What the fuck? “Sure.”

They went upstairs, and Taza sat in the armchair beside the couch. Yuri sat down in usual spot, mostly out of habit, and put his feet up, also out of habit.

“What’s up?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what to think. This was so bizarre.

She stared at her feet for a few moments before looking him in the eye. “Do you love my brother?”

…What? Yuri had no reply. Where did _that_ come from? His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. The question caught him off guard, but the fact that he _knew_ his answer was what scared him, because the answer was yes. Yes, he did love Otabek. He’d almost slipped in saying for fuck’s sake.

“Um,” he didn’t know what he should say.

“I’m asking because I know he loves you,” she said. She leaned forward in her seat, resting her hands on her knees. “I can see it from the way he looks at you. He’s never looked at anyone like that before.”

“Really?” was all Yuri could say.

She nodded her head, bringing her eyes back to the floor. “Really. And, I don’t want him to get hurt. I know you have to leave at the end of summer, and it’s going to suck. You being here makes everything so much better, you know? Beka’s happy. That’s all that really matters to me and Sofia. Beka’s always put us first. So, I want to see him get put first for a change.”

Now Yuri truly had no idea what to say. What _did_ you say to something like that? Though, he completely understood. If he’d learned anything about Otabek the past month, it was that Otabek was incredibly selfless. Just from today alone anyone could see that.

“I,” he sighed, “I haven’t told him, or anything.”

She shrugged. “I get that. I won’t tell.”

He nodded, thinking on what he should say next. “I do, though. Love him, I mean.”

She looked at him, the light in her eyes changing. “You mean that? Honest?”

“Honest. You missed out on when I first got here. I was a total ass. I didn’t want to be here. My family sent me here for the summer so I couldn’t ‘get in any trouble’. So I was away from my friends, and it felt like a prison. But, I couldn’t bring myself to keep being mean to Beka. Before I knew it, I liked him.” He smiled to himself. “Your mom and dad. I’m so grateful and they gave me a second chance. I,” he paused. He didn’t know why he was saying all of this, to Taza nonetheless. But, maybe it was because he wanted to say it, but he didn’t have to confidence to say it to Otabek yet. “I can’t thank your parents enough. You _all_ are like a family to me. A real one.”

Now it was her turn to appear speechless. Then, she started to smile. “Does that mean I can be your annoying little sister since you don’t have one?” She stuck her tongue out and chuckled.

“In exchange that I get to be another protective older brother.”

“Deal.”

Just then, the sound of a car door was heard.

“He’s back,” said Yuri. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Go help him carry in shit while I get your friends in order.”

Yuri, Otabek, and Taza carried in all the groceries, and now it was up to Yuri and Otabek to figure out the easiest way to appease everyone’s wants. Otabek set to work making the pancake mix while Yuri looked over what everyone wanted. Yuri couldn’t believe they were actually doing this, but then again, if Taza loved Otabek enough to watch out for him, he could see Otabek loving her enough to put up with this madness.

Yuri approached Otabek with the list of requests visible on his phone. “How are we supposed to do this? I know we have everything now, but there’s got to be an easier way to make sure we keep track of who wants what. Because names or not, there’s ten of them.”

“Uh,” mumbled Otabek. He was occupied by measuring out baking soda. “I really don’t know.”

“Actually,” said Yuri. “I think I have an idea.”

They used the kitchen counters as a topping bar, putting all the different treats in bowls so that the girls could just add what they wanted as they went along. Otabek cooked the pancakes, and Yuri put them on plates, then handing them to the next person in line. Literally, the girls formed a line. But, hey, it worked. The only thing that irritated Yuri was knowing that cleanup was going to be a _bitch_.

Breakfast ended, and the house was _wrecked_. Not long after that, parents began arriving to pick up their girls. One by one they left, giving Taza a hug and goodbye. A few of them gave Yuri and Otabek a hug as well, including Damira. Eventually, everyone was gone, leaving Taza, Otabek, and Yuri with a destroyed house.

“You know we have to have this cleaned before mom and dad get home, right?” asked Otabek.

Taza nodded her head and sighed. “I’ll go get the trash bags.”

It took over two hours to get the house back in order. Between picking up the pool toys, putting away DVDs, cleaning the kitchen, putting the furniture back, and clearing away all the trash, everyone was wiped out. They all sank down onto the couches and chairs. Otabek lay on the couch, and Yuri lay on top of him, resting his head on Otabek’s chest. Taza was sideways in the chair, letting her feet drape over the side of the armrests.

“Remind me to never have that many people over ever again,” she said.

“Not a problem,” grumbled Otabek.

Yuri could tell Otabek was already falling asleep. He pulled Yuri closer, until the younger boy had his head tucked into the crook of Otabek’s neck. Otabek barely turned his head, kissing the top of Yuri’s head and running his fingers through the other boy’s hair, lulling him to sleep. A few moments later, the motion stopped, and Yuri knew Otabek was asleep. He let himself relax. Soon enough, he was out like a light.

***

“Boys,” whispered Mrs. Altin. She lightly nudged Yuri and Otabek until their eyes opened. “Hi,” she kept her voice low. “We’re home safe. And I see the house is still standing. Thank you so much.”

Yuri and Otabek could only nod in their groggy state. She smiled. Then, she tucked some hair behind Yuri’s ear, making his eyes open a little more. It was…strange. Otabek was the only one that ever did that to him. He didn’t expect it to feel so, caring, coming from anyone else.

“Why don’t you go upstairs? I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” she said.

“Okay,” whispered Yuri, speaking for himself and Otabek.

He carefully climbed off of Otabek, and Otabek got to his feet, letting out a yawn and sluggishly starting to walk. He and Yuri made their way upstairs, going into Yuri’s room without giving it any thought of care. Surely Mrs. Altin knew they were just going to be sleeping until dinner was ready. They crawled into bed, cuddling up to each other as always and immediately falling back asleep.

***

“Beka! Yuri! Up!” shouted Taza. As she ran by, she hit her fist on the door and then ran downstairs. Yuri and Otabek woke a little easier this time, feeling slightly more rested, rather than being in that post nap gush.

The two went downstairs and sat at the table.

“Well, Taza said that the party was wonderful,” said Mrs. Altin.

“It really was!” confirmed Taza. “We played a ton of games and I got _so_ many awesome gifts!”

Otabek smiled. “I’m glad you had fun, T.”

“Thank you two so much for hosting in our place,” said Mr. Altin. “It really does mean a lot to us.”

“I’m glad we could,” said Yuri.

The conversation settled down from there, mostly consisting of Taza telling her parents all about the party. It was endearing. Yuri was glad to know that she really did have a good time. As he sat there with the Altins, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. There was a certain feeling, something stirring to life within him, but he wasn’t sure what it was. They really did feel like a family to him. At least, what he assumed having a family was supposed to feel like. The feeling he had being around them reminded him of how he felt in his grandfather’s presence. It was an emotion he wasn’t sure there was a word for, but it was something he felt lucky to have found again somehow.

The rest of the night was spent upstairs. Taza was in her room, Otabek read, and Yuri leaned against his shoulder, feet up and his laptop open. As Yuri scrolled through his Tumblr dash, his mind started to wander, and he realized that almost 40 days had passed, and he and Otabek hadn’t seen any of Otabek’s friends other than Viktor, Yuuri, Chris, and Phichit. Was there a reason for that? Was he keeping Otabek from his friends? Fuck, should he say something? Or, was that too intrusive? God dammit.

“Hey, Beka,” he started. Otabek turned to look at him, and he swore inwardly. Shit. No going back now. “Um, I don’t know how to word this. Fuck. Uh, am I keeping you from your friends? I mean we’re halfway through summer, and, yeah.” Ugh.

Otabek shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. “No, Yura, you’re not keeping me from my friends. Trust me; none of my friends are free this summer. A few of them are in other countries for exchange programs in school, others are working, and some are married and on vacation. I text the ones I talk to most often, and that’s more than enough.”

Yuri sighed. “Okay. I was worried. But, holy fuck. Some of them are married? Are they older?”

“Um,” Otabek hummed, “Well, one of them is 22, but the other is my age, and he’s got a one-year-old.”

He looked horrorstruck. “He’s 20 and has a one-year-old? What the fuck?”

Otabek chuckled. “It sounds crazy, but things really do change once you get into your 20’s. It seems like such a small change in time, until you realize that society views you entirely differently once you cross over that threshold, and that often causes us to change and form into what we know is expected of us rather than what we might actually be ready for.”

“You did that thing again where you say something really deep and meaningful, and I have to spend a week thinking on it to figure out what you’re on about.” He laughed. “But I think I get it.”

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Otabek spoke up.

“Would you like to dance?”

Yuri stared at him, genuine confusion crossing his expression. “What?”

That small, precious little smile crept onto Otabek’s face. “Would you like to dance? We can move some of the furniture. I want to dance with you.”

Yuri didn’t know what to say. It was so, odd? Yet, he found himself wanting to dance as well. “Alright.” He got up, and helped Otabek move the table out of the way to give them room. “I don’t know how to slow dance by the way.”

“That’s okay. I’ll show you.”

“What song are we dancing to?”

“Not sure, any ideas?”

Yuri mused over the thought, and he grabbed his phone. “Let’s let fate decide.” He turned on Spotify and went to a playlist of slow dancing songs, clicking shuffle.

The music started, and he got into position, placing his left hand on Otabek’s shoulder, and holding hands with the other. Otabek’s right hand fell to Yuri’s waist, and Yuri felt blushy, which was stupid, but there wasn’t much he could do about it; he’d already committed to this. Then, with great ease, Otabek guided him, and it was like he’d been dancing since he was born.

 _I’ll be your dream_  
I’ll be your wish  
I’ll be your fantasy  
I’ll be your hope  
I’ll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

Yuri couldn’t believe how easy this was. He stepped and swayed with Otabek, moving with him like he knew each movement before it happened. They flowed together as if they’d done this a hundred times before.

 _I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Otabek twirled Yuri, and it was as easy as walking. Yuri spun back to him, having Otabek wrap his arms around him from behind. Otabek placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Eventually the song ended, and Yuri turned off the music. “What made you want to dance? I liked it; I’m just curious.”

“‘To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love.’ Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice,” said Otabek.

Yuri stared at him once again, his mouth slightly agape with disbelief. “You mean that?” he whispered.

Otabek nodded, bringing Yuri to him, cupping his face. “I care for you more than I can say, and I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Beka,” said Yuri, his tone showing his growing worry. “You’re not going to lose me. Are you okay? Something seems wrong.”

“I’m fine,” he ensured. “I promise.” He kissed Yuri gently, just barely brushing their lips together.

Otabek said he was fine, but Yuri didn’t believe him in the slightest. Something was wrong, very wrong, but Yuri didn’t have even the beginnings of an idea. It was scaring him. Why would Otabek mention fearing losing him?

His mind couldn’t drop the subject. Even after he and Otabek had moved the table back and gone back to their previous positions on the couch, his thoughts were rambling on and on. There was something about what Otabek had said that was worrying him the more he over analyzed it. Had Otabek lost someone before? Was that why he was scared of it now? Would it be history repeating itself? Yuri had no idea, and he knew better than to pry. If Otabek wanted to elaborate, he would have rather than saying he was okay. However, Yuri couldn’t shake his concern. They sat there together just like always, but the air was different; Otabek was different. Yuri tried to focus on his computer, looking at posts to distract him and make him laugh, but nothing was working. He decided to give up, exiting Tumblr and shutting his laptop. He looked at the time. 10:46 p.m. They’d be going to bed soon, and then hopefully he could just cuddle Otabek and clear his mind. Though, deep down, he knew that wouldn’t happen. No, he’d lay awake overthinking until fatigue kicked in and overtook. He might as well make his peace with that now. Oh well, at least tomorrow would bring another day, and hopefully then the day’s events would be enough to put his mind at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it ^^ Just so you know, the song used in this chapter is Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. :) Be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you guys think :D And subscribe to be let know when I update. We should be back to weekly updates, no promises, but we should be. All my medias are below, and I'll see you guys next time ^^ Bye!~
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry about the lack of chapters again, guys. Turns out, I'm moving across the country to FINALLY move in with my wife. (Yes, I'm also newly married) So life's been a little busy. Bear with me though; I promise I will finish this story. I have 0 intentions of leaving you all hanging. Thanks so much for your continued support. You guys are awesome <3
> 
> UPDATE #2: I know it's been a long time, and for that I apologize. However, look forward to December! (Possibly sooner but no promises on that) December I will be finishing this story, hopefully putting out a new chapter each week to bring in the new year. If anything I'll at least start updating again in December ^^ I hope some of you are still here with me. Thank you for everything <3
> 
> UPDATE #3: Alright. I am sorry, guys. I really am. I wish I had my muse for this but I don't. I tried desperately in December; I really did. But, no more promises. I feel awful when I break them. If I ever get my muse back, I will post, but until then, other works will be what I'm working on. I'm so sorry...
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
